The secrets that we keep
by sunnie14
Summary: Logan meets Rory, once, again and once more and they become friends then something more. But everything is kept in secrets. My summary sucks, it's my first story.
1. Wishing, praying, begging for her life

**AN: Ok this is my first story so help me with it. **

Chapter 1

Wishing, praying, begging, for her life 

Logan sat down on the bench across the hall from his sister's room. He could see her lying there totally helpless. His parents, of course, were now where to be found. He leaned his head back against the wall. He looked left and right down the hallway, there was no one around. _Thank God_ he thought and he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Bye, Ava," Rory said. She leaned against the counter waiting to check out from the hospital. She had been volunteering there since she was twelve and knew many ling term patients as well as the nurses and doctors. She looked down the hallway to her left and saw a blonde boy leaning against the wall, crying, or so it seemed. But as soon as she took a step towards him, he stopped. In fact she could even tell if he really had been.

Logan heard footsteps coming towards him and immediately sobered up. No on would ever tell he had been crying seconds before. _God, I am good_ he thought, _I've had a lot of practice_ another voice in his head said. And he had. All those times when he drank too much but was able to hide the bottles before he passed out. And even more night when he was young that he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling just thinking and feeling only the tears running down the side of his face, but stopped the second someone walked by his door.

A cute brunette came and sat down beside him, "Hi," she said.

"Hey," He said in a low voice.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just peachy."

"Most people who are here aren't just peachy, unless of course they are in the delivery ward, and we are about as far as you can get, and stay in the hospital. Why are you here?"

Logan gave her a blank look.

"Ok, better question, who are you here for?"

Logan just nodded towards the room, "My sister."

"Where are you parents?" Rory could tell she hit a sore spot with the guy as he winced at the mention of his parents, though he tried to pretend he didn't flinch.

"Away."

"Are the coming?"

"Probably not."

"Wow"

"Wow what?" Logan snapped, "Wow, my parents don't care to be here. Wow that a business meeting is more important to my father. Wow, that my mother just couldn't handle it so she dumped me her to deal with it. Wow my sister is dying and no one is here to care about it except me."

"Sorry, no it was a wow I couldn't imaging me mom not being here as fast as she possibly could, she of course would be in such hysteria that Luke would have to drive her. Then she would calm a little bit and call my dad, who would leave in a drop of a pin to get here. Then she would call my grandparents and they would come and complain I wasn't getting the best care. Then she would sit her and cry until she got too coffee deprived and she would send Luke for coffee and call Sookie and she would be mad she hadn't thought to call her earlier, and have her bring food. Then she would get everything in order and think to call Michel to run the inn as long as I was here."

"You're lucky"

"Your right, but everyone should have that."

"I wish that was true for me."

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"I can get you anything you want, that is legal; coffee, food...a stripper."

Logan laughing hollowly, "Coffee would be good."

"Good coffee that will take a bit or really bad hospital coffee?"

"Good coffee,"

"I'll be back," Rory got up and started to walk down the hall.

"Hey wait," Rory turned around, "what's your name?"

"Rory," She replied and walked away.

"Rory," Logan repeated, "beautiful."

Rory returned about twenty minutes later with a cup holder with four cups of coffee with a logo that said "Luke's" on the side. She handed one to Logan and took one for herself. Logan took a sip, "Mmmm, that's good"

"I told you it would be good. So you have my name, what is yours?"

"Logan"

"And your sister's?"

"Honor"

"Unique, I hope she gets better."

"Me too, and I hope my parents bother to at least drop in once."

"And, I wish I could help you."

"And I wish my parents could at the very least pretend to care. I wish my dad wasn't in New York. I wish the stupid DAR didn't run my mother's life and..." Rory started to laugh, "what is so funny, I don't see it, please in lighten me."

"My grandmother is in the DAR and it so does run her life."

"And it they knew we were here and they are anything alike, and you have any bit of substances, which you obviously do, my mother would immediately start planning our wedding."

"And our life, and our kids, and we've known each other an hour."

"How you like the name Jack?"

"Very much, I think it would be suitable for our first son."

"But we must get our family's approval." They sat laughing like old friends now. Then suddenly Rory heard her cell phone go off:

"Fruit of my loins! Pick up the phone your,

sexy mama wants to talk to you, so pick up,

pick up, pick up!"

Rory laughed harder but picked up the phone, "Oy with the poodles already," Rory looked at Logan and held in another laugh.

"My darling, most favorite daughter," came a shout.

"That is me, what can I do for you."

"Luke is refusing to give me coffee."

"He does know how dangerous that can be?"

"I think he does, but I figure that, wait he is trying to kick me our for using a phone in the diner, anyways, your Bambi eyes always work, and well, I just am not that innocent anymore."

"You were never that innocent, at least to pull off what I can."

"That sounded kinda dirty,"

"Only when you make is dirty."

"Come here my little angel, I am starting caffeine withdraws. Oh and Grandma called."

"Why?"

"She is having special guest tomorrow she is reminding us, but mainly me, to wear something appropriate."

"So nothing raunchy, got it."

"And to be on our best behavior."

"So Game! What haven't we done in a while?"

"The inside word, I am betting they will be bragging about you so Chilton, and just for fun what's another?"

"What about Quack, this should be a good night to break our record, what is it again?"

"I think 34, so shoot for 40."

"So still going through caffeine withdraws?"

"Stage two."

"I'll be home in ten, bye"

"Love you"

"Love you too, bye mom." Rory turned to Logan, "time to go, my mom needs me."

"She sounds pretty cool from what I heard from this side."

"She is pretty cool, well bye good luck with your sister." Rory got up left.

"Bye," Logan stared after her, wishing, praying, begging for her life.

**Please review, tell me what you like, and how to help it all it welcome.**


	2. Quack

Chapter 2

Quack

Rory and her mom were standing in front of the Gilmore house waiting. Lorelai was looking at her watch. Rory, hesitated then reached out to ring the doorbell.

"Wait, wait, it's not seven yet, 26 more seconds," Lorelai said still looking at her watch.

Rory dropped her hand and rolled her eyes, "She is going to know we are her."

""5...4...3...2...1...ok," Lorelai looked up at her daughter as Rory rang the bell.

The door opened to the new maid, Heidi. She took their coats and said, "They are in the living room.

"Remember, Chilton and 40 quacks so start right away," Lorelai whispered as they entered.

"Got it mom," Rory whispered back. They put on fake society smiles and entered.

"Lorelai, Rory, you are finally here, your late," Emily said.

"Mom, we're in time, it's just passed 7 according to my watch, quack," Lorelai said as Rory held in a laugh, both sitting on the couch together.

"Did you just quack? Never mind reset your watch Lorelai it is slow."

"Ok that is on the top of my priority list, reset watch to Emily Gilmore time."

"What can I get you to drink?" Richard asked, sensing a quarrel.

"Martini, dad."

"Club soda Grandpa, quack," Rory said.

"Did you just quack too, Rory?" Emily asked.

"No grandma."

"I think you are hearing things mom, quack."

"Well anyways," Emily motioned to the people around them that both Lorelai and Rory failed to notice," We are enjoying the company of the Huntzbergers. That is Mitchum, Shira, and their son Logan; their daughter Honor couldn't make it tonight."

Rory saw the familiar blonde and burst into laughter. Logan had been watching her the whole time and cracked a smile before giving into laughter too.

"Rory, Logan, what in earth is so funny?" Emily voiced for all the confused adults.

"Nothing grandma," Rory tried to keep her laughter under control.

"Hey Rory, does mommy get to know what's so funny?"

"Taylor," Rory said and Lorelai nodded. She acted like she know under stood, but really it was code for Rory telling her later.

"So Rory, not that you have calmed down. Tell me are you excited for your last year at Chilton?" Richard asked. Lorelai and Rory burst in laughter again.

"Will you two stop laughing at every single word," Emily snapped.

"Sorry, Grandma. Yes, I am excited for my senior year. I was just there talking to Paris about the first issue of the year for the Franklin, quack."

"You have journalism aspirations, Rory," Mitchum came into the conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger, I have always wanted to be an overseas correspondent."

"Please, call me Mitchum, I feel old with Mister," Logan rolled his eyes, "Maybe we should try prep school with you son. Heaven knows you and boarding don't agree."

"You got kicked out of boarding school," Lorelai was astonished, "I loved boarding school, best damn years of my life."

"Lorelai, please," Emily cut in.

"He's been kicked out of 7," Shira said.

Logan blushed as Rory said, "Totally reminds me of dad. You should have a contest, who has the best stories, quack."

"Yeah!" Lorelai got excited, "And we can call out points mini-me. Then throw popcorn at bad stories, quack."

"Where did you get the popcorn?" Logan didn't miss a beat.

"Popcorn fairy, quack."

"We never see him, but we are pretty sure he lives in the microwave, but sometimes we spot him in the stove, quack," Rory jumped in.

"We think one is a summer home, but we haven't figured out which one, quack," Lorelai added.

"Will you two be quiet with your antics!" said a very red Emily.

"I find it very amusing, Emily," Mitchum said.

90 minutes later Rory and Lorelai left surprisingly not drained and unhappy.

"We got 47 quacks and how many times did they say Chilton?"

"I think 11, whatever it has to be a record, mom, so Luke's?"

"I need coffee."

**Please review and tell me watch you think. Thanks!**


	3. Potato, Patato

AN: Thank you to my reviewers 

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Potato, Patato

The next day Rory went to the hospital to volunteer some more and maybe see a certain blonde boy. He wasn't there when she got there, but she kept a look out for him as she pushed people out the hospital in wheelchairs. She peaked in Honor's room every time she past but had no avail. She was pushing out the last patient she wanted to before she was going to go home when she saw him walking down the hall. He winked as her passed and entered his sister's room. Rory clocked out and walked in to Honor's room.

"Hey. Back again?"

"Back again."

"When is she to wake up?"

"I have no clue. I know I heard a lot of twos when the doctor was talking but other than that I'm lost. There was two surgeries, one for emergency and one later when she was stable, then something about two ribs, and two weeks and two months and two years were mentioned but I wasn't listening very well."

"That is a lot of twos, good luck with deciphering that."

"You are from a very interesting family," Logan smoothly changed the subject.

"I am a perfect product of them, unless of course I'm an anomaly."

"I think crazy suits you very well."

"Speaking of which I think that Lorelai would be good tradition to keep for our first daughter," Rory joked.

"How is that speaking of which? But I do like some tradition including this one," Logan went along.

"We were talking about family."

"I had just called you crazy."

"But crazy is a part of my family."

Logan though for a minute, smirking, "Ok I got nothing."

"YES! I won!"

"Just the battle, not the war."

"But this could be Gettysburg or Yorktown or some really important battle that was pivotal."

"Or a dinky little battle at some creek that there is no name for and no one cares about because it isn't important."

"Potato, patato."

"Tomato, tamato."

"I need another vegetable," Rory said.

"Tomato is a fruit technically," Logan smirked.

"Potato, patato."

"Tomato, tamato."

"The never ending circle, ladies and gentlemen."

"Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore ladies and gentlemen."

"Geez, your good, me mom will have to what her spot for my best competitor, but I am still the reigning champ."

"I'm going to Chilton," Logan blurted out all of the sudden.

"Whoa, ok random," Rory stopped for a second, "Hey this means I know the new kids!"

"Kids, my friends will inevitably follow me where ever I go. It's like a sick puppy only my friends are sick puppies, except maybe Finn, but they're cool. I'll introduce you the first day back. Steph will instantly love you because she is stuck with three boys all day and she will rope you in immediately."

"Well, at least I will be loved. Hey and now I'm not the new kid anymore."

"You get to know me before all the other girls."

"Excuse me doctor I think we need a bigger room for his ego."

"Excuse me doctor I think one of you volunteers is crazy, you should admit her in here instantaneous," Logan mocked.

"Ok not funny anymore," Rory said seriously.

Logan noticed the sore spot but dismissed it, "So are you going to show us around the school and tell about everyone?"

"I can do the showing and the telling but if you want gossip then I will refer you to my friends Madeline and Louise, they know everything about everyone."

"Oh, yes, do tell more of the fun people at Chilton."

"Well there is Paris Gellar, who I will tell you to avoid at all cost. She is a spitfire and hotheaded. She is always right in her eyes, so don't argue with her, unless you are an excellent debater. We were debate partners last year and her goal was to make at least one of our competitors cry every time."

"Ok so watch out for Paris Gellar."

"Umm…Who else? There is Madeline and Louise who a mentioned earlier. They love parties, very ditzy, but are still good friends. Though they are a little slow. Ummmmm."

"Whom else do you talk to?"

"Not many others, I'm kinda quiet and a bookworm. Oh there is Tristan DuGrey, the most annoying person in the school in my world."

"In the school, in your world?" Logan laughed.

"Shut up."

"Why is he annoying?"

"I am probably the one girl in the school besides Paris who hasn't slept with him. So I am his Mary. It really use to bug me, but now, well it still bugs me, but the more I ignore him the more it annoys him."

"Mary?"

"Shining light of innocence, and perfection, but that is my little addition there."

"Who has the ego now?"

"Not me, I just tell it like it is."

"Sure"

"It's true, and if you don't believe me, then I am leaving," Rory got up and left.

"I'll see you at school."

Rory stuck her head in the doorway, "Make sure to bring a tomato so I might recognize you, I will be the one holding a potato," and she was gone.

Logan laughed to himself, but made sure he had a tomato when he got home that night.

AN: please review all is appreciated. There is a small piece of info in this Chapter that if you picked it up you need to remember in the future, it will play a part later. Thank you for Reading


	4. Tomato, tamato

Chapter 4

Tomato, Tamato

"Get up!" Lorelai yelled into her daughter's room.

"Coffee!" Rory called back.

"The faster you get up, the faster we get to Luke's, which means coffee," Lorelai said walking into Rory's room.

"I'm up," Rory jumped out of bed.

"Why aren't you ready and excited and happy? It's your last first day of school."

"Since someone kept me up to one telling baby stories and digging up old home videos."

"Ahh, good times, good times."

"Ok let's go," Rory had successfully gotten dressed in record time, not forgetting the sock she forgot on her last attempt.

They walked to Luke's at a fast pace.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Rory exclaimed as she entered.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai repeated.

"Saying it won't make is come faster," said a grumpy Luke.

"But annoying you might."

"Or I could not give you any."

Lorelai and Rory gasped and said together, "You wouldn't!"

"I will if you don't shut up, you're disturbing my customers."

"We do it everyday and the only truly disturbed person in this town is Kirk, but that's just Kirk."

"And you wouldn't deny me coffee on my last first day of school, I'm special aren't I Luke," Rory pouted.

"Here you go, junkies," Luke set coffee in front of them.

"Yes, we are junkies and we need our fix, or we completely melt down."

"Mmmmm, that is the best coffee in the world that I remember, I thought I forgot what it was for a minute," Lorelai said after her first sip as she and Rory sat down at a table.

"I agree, I think you should definitely keep him, mom," Rory agreed.

"Most definitely, indeed," Lorelai winked at Luke and he came over to their table.

"What do you want?"

"Ummmm………"

"You've eaten here a million times, you have 30 seconds to order before I leave."

"French toast!" Rory said.

"Pancakes."

"Blue berry muffin."

"Doughnuts, 2 with sprinkles."

"Oh and Luke I need a potato," Rory added as he walked away.

"Why?" Luke turned around.

"Inside joke."

"Is the potato for the guy at the hospital, Logan, that we also met at Grandma's?" Lorelai asked

"Yup, he's bringing a tomato, because it was part of our bit, and then we can recognize each other at school."

"So are you excited?"

"For what?" Rory was a little confused.

"For your first day of your senior year."

"Sure, I'll say I'm excited."

"See, that's not excited." Luke brought over their food, and Rory's potato.

"It's another year of Paris bugging me, and Tristan calling me Mary, and Madeline and Louise with their gossip, nothing too special."

"I don't remember my senior year."

"You were busy with me."

"No actually I dropped out to Emily's dismay, but then I finished in night school when you were in about fifth grade. I was upset I could barely still help you with homework, not that you actually needed help."

"Night school not fun?"

"Night school not fun at all."

"I don't remember you going to night school."

"You stayed with Luke and Sookie a lot."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, I loved staying with Luke it meant unlimited coffee, as long as he didn't catch me. Ok I have to leave to get to school," Rory got up and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Big day, kiddo," Lorelai said.

"Big day indeed."

"I want details tonight, and everything, I mean it, everything."

"Of course, can't break tradition."

Rory walked out and went to her car, and drove to school. When she got there she had the potato was in her hand and she subconsciously started looking for a blonde head of hair.

And she found one.

"Gilmore!"

"Paris, hi, you scared me. What's up?"

"I need your help. What's with the potato?"

"Nothing, shoot."

"Rumor from Madeline and Louise is that Logan Huntzberger is here."

"So?"

"So, I'm the editor of the Franklin."

"And?"

"And I don't want him on my staff. He never works and he's been kicked out of like twenty schools."

"It's actually only seven," Rory interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Ummmmm…………" Rory was stalling, just for the fun of making Paris mad.

"Gilmore!"

"Through the grapevine of his mother."

"You know her?"

"No, my mom and I just go to my grandparent's house every Friday. We go and never know the fun of who is there, and the special guests that grandma might have over. Then we find a way to annoy them, it's actually quite fun."

"Gilmore, you aren't helping, are you going to help me?"

"Help you do what?"

"Keep him off my staff."

"Just let him on and if he doesn't work then you have a reason to kick him off."

"Good idea, see I told you."

"Told me what?" Rory asked to annoy Paris some more, but Paris just walked away. Rory went to her locker and found yet another blonde.

"Hey Mary."

"Rory," Rory didn't bother looking up at Tristan it was a waste of energy.

"You don't seem excited to see me, Mary," Tristan pretended to be hurt.

"You don't seem to know my name, but hey now we aren't even."

"I do too know your name, I just prefer nicknames better. What's my nickname?"

Rory swallowed as she thought for a second, "Butt-faced miscreant."

"So you like my butt, nice choice."

"Sorry let me rephrase that, buffoon butt-faced miscreant."

"It's a little long, how about something shorter like sexy or handsome?"

Rory shut her locker and just walked away, Tristan followed after her.

"Ok, so we can work on that later, but I really think we need to discuss you walking away from me, I don't walk away from you in the middle of our conversations."

"I like walking."

"Help you keep that nice figure?"

"No eating does."

"You know most would put on a lot of weight if they ate like you do."

"Potato, Patato," Rory grinned as she thought of the last time she used that phrase.

"Tomato, tamato," came the reply behind her. Rory stopped in the middle of the hallway, and turned around.

"Logan, hi! Hey you brought a tomato!"

"Like I would show up without one. I told you I was coming her, Rory," Logan replied, they then exchanged foods.

"Always believed it especially after the headmaster called my house and told me that I would be showing some you and your friends around school and help straighten you out. Chilton is supposedly your last stop, but I'll believe that when I see it."

"Yada, yada, yada, heard it all before."

"Tristan DuGrey," Tristan took a step forward and extended a hand. He didn't like this guy.

"Logan Huntzberger, heard about you," Logan said in a society way, before turning to Rory, "Well, Madam, I'd hate to keep you from a job, and as promise, let me introduce you to the crew. You can start making Chilton our last stop. Logan threw an arm around Rory's shoulders and directed her to some people not far down the hall, leaving a very confused Tristan DuGrey behind.

Logan's friends were confused when he all of the saddened left and followed a cute brunette talking to a blonde boy.

"Not his usual type," said the tallest.

"Nope," the other two agreed.

They watched as she stopped and turned around, smiling. The boy with her looked confused. Logan and the girl exchanged word and a potato and a tomato. The other boy then extended a hand and Logan greeted him in a very society kind of way. Then Logan threw an arm around the girl and they walked towards them.

"Rory, I would like you to meet Finn Morgan, Colin McCrae, and Stephanie Vanderbilt. Guys," Stephanie coughed," and lady, I would like you to meet Rory Gilmore.

They all gave her polite hellos, but Rory could tell they were fake.

"She's is our school star student, yada, yada, yada, Chilton is our last stop. We will straighten out and not to do bad things, like in the past."

Rory bit her lip, before laughing, "That sounded just a little dirty."

Logan rolled his eyes as he understood the joke; he had heard it at the Gilmore dinner and in a one ended phone call from her mom. They others looked confused as they thought about before finally understanding. "Yes love, we have done many naughty things in the past," Finn said in a thick Australian accent.

"My mom would love you instantly Finn," Rory said.

"You are going to fit in perfectly. Thank God, we desperately needed another girl here among the three stooges," Stephanie said, "and call me Steph, Stephanie is too long." Steph linked arms with Rory and walked away.


	5. Ace is Born

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers and here is the next Chapter**

**I am going to have such a hard time remembering this but if I forget don't get bad, I can be an air-head, especailly after school which is when I type.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

ACE IS BORN

"I like her," Finn said at lunch later that day.

"Very witty," agreed Colin.

Stephanie had taken an instant liking to her and was coming to the lunch table with her in tow.

"She is officially my new best friend," Steph announced sitting down.

"What about me, love," Finn pretended to be sad.

"I said new, not old."

"Are we old now?" Logan asked as he sat next Rory.

"No, that's not what I meant you guys are twisting all of my words around."

"No, just dissecting them into meaning that is not what you meant," Colin said as he sat next to Steph.

"Gilmore!" came a loud voice from across the cafeteria, before a haughty blonde came towards them.

"Paris," Rory said nervously, it was hard to read Paris on such a little word.

"I need to talk to you."

Rory got up and followed Paris out the doors, "What's up Paris?"

"What are you doing?"

"Headmaster Charleston called my house and wanted me to influence them in good way and make Chilton their last stop."

"So?"

"I can't do that from afar."

"You don't know their kind."

"Kind?"

"They're playboys, sleep with girls add another notch to their bed post and leave them."

"I think I can handle myself, besides I'm not going to sleep with any of them, I barely even know them."

"Are you sure, they can be pushy."

"I'll be fine Paris, but uh, thanks for looking out for me."

"Franklin meeting after school make sure the brat knows and comes or I'll kick him out," Paris walked off.

"Get it Paris," Rory said to her back and Paris held up a hand before turning a corner. Rory strolled back into the cafeteria and sat back down.

"Oh thank god you're still alive, love, we were sure you were a goner," Finn exaggerated.

"That's just Paris."

"She's scary," Cole said and the others agreed.

"Just don't got on her bad side, and she won't be too bad," She turned to Logan, "you are already on her bad side."

Logan looked clueless while the laughed, "W-W-What did I do?"

"You had an automatic spot on her staff at the Franklin, no questions asked. Oh, if you don't work she's going to throw you out immediately."

"That sucks," Logan gaped.

"And we have a meeting this afternoon after school."

"Your on the paper too?" Colin asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

At the end of the school day, Logan was waiting outside the newsroom.

"Scared to go in?" came a familiar voice. Rory appeared in front of him.

"Sadly yes, Paris is scary, I've seen two people leave here crying already."

"Come on in we're late, follow my lead."

"Gilmore, Huntzberger, you're late!" Paris yelled as they entered.

"Sorry Paris, my fault, I was talking to a teacher, and forgot Logan was waiting for me to show him where the newsroom was," Rory explained as they sat down at the table, Logan just nodded.

Logan mouthed a "Thank you," as Paris started talking again.

"Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, this is our first issue and it has to be special, perfect. People read to first issue and decide whether or not they like it and if they will continue to read it each week. We want them to read every issue. So pull out all the ribbons and bows, this had to be a great, no this best first issue of the year there ever was."

"Ok so let's assign some stories Paris before you scare everyone away," Rory interrupted.

"Everyone this is my assistant editor, Rory Gilmore. She will be there to talk to on the days I'm not here. But don't worry I don't plan on ever missing a day. So Gilmore, I want you to have features, you'll most likely be front and center, so make it grabbing, make it sweet, make them want to read everything………" Paris went on assigning pieces, but in the end Rory noticed that she didn't give Logan anything.

"Paris you didn't Logan a piece."

"Don't worry about it Ace," Logan whispered.

"Sorry, Huntzberger, I ran out of pieces, maybe next time," Paris wasn't sincere, but left all the same following the other people leaving.

"I don't care Ace, forget about it."

"She probably thinks you won't turn it in on time, or even turn it in, so she didn't give you a piece. She is so stubborn and decides about people before even knowing them. I bet she had her judgment about you as soon as she knew you were coming here." Rory and Logan walked out of the room behind everyone else.

"Don't let it bother you, it doesn't me," Logan looked at Rory, "I'm going by the hospital to check in on my sister, wanna come? Rack up even more volunteering hours? I'll give you a ride even."

"What about my car, and those hours look good on my college application," Rory wasn't sure.

"I'll bring you back to school so you can get it, come on," Logan had a smirk playing on his face, that Rory had slowly came to melt to.

"Ok, but let me call my mom," Rory gave in.

"We got nothing but time, Ace," Logan smirk was firmly in place.

There was a very good surprise waiting for Logan at the hospital, Honor had awaken.

* * *

**AN: Please Review, thank you**


	6. Planning a girl's night

**AN: Here is the next chapter, and thank you to my reviewer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Planning a Girls night

"Rory!" came a voice from behind her. Steph came up behind her and linked arms. "So it's Friday, and most times I'd spend them with the guys, but now you're here and I can finally have I girl's night, so you want to come over?"

"I've got a Friday night dinner at my grandparents, but I'll by out by nine," Rory said.

"Ok, come to my house. We can lock ourselves up in my room for girl talk, sappy movies, tons of food. Then Saturday, SHOPPING! I stole Colin's black card, so anything we want, and the point of the lock on the door," Steph got really excited, "Oh and we can see want we can come up with to one up the boys in their beginning of school prank without getting anyone expelled. Chilton is really starting to grow on me."

"Sounds great, I'll tell my mom. Then she'll be really happy, because she can go out with Luke. She doesn't like leaving me home alone, even though Stars Hollow is the safest place in the world. I think it reminds here of growing up at Grandma's cold, lonely house." Rory was finally looking forward to tonight.

"Fantastic, here is my address, bring some comfy clothes for tonight, and some cute ones for tomorrow. See ya!" Steph walked towards the parking lot after handing Rory a piece of paper. Rory walked toward the newsroom. There wasn't a meeting today, so it would hopefully be a quiet place to work.

Rory tried to open to door, but it was locked. It was locked? _Weird_ she thought. She went around the outside of the building to where the newsroom and looked in the window, _Thank god it is on the first floor_. There all alone sitting at his desk, Logan was diligently typing away at his computer.

Rory, laughed, _He doesn't want anyone to know he works_. Rory headed to the library instead.

At four, she head home to change and get ready for the night.

"Mini-me! Your home!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Rory walked into the kitchen, "What's Luke doing tonight?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause you can go out with him tonight. Stephanie, you remember I told you about her."

"Stephanie, Stephanie, oh new Kid, yeah I remember."

"Yeah, well, I am officially her new best friend, and she wants a girl's night tonight, after dinner of course, and then shopping tomorrow. So I'll be out of the house and you can go on a date."

"Couldn't you have gotten us out of dinner too. Oh, and you know who else would love a girl's night right now?" Lorelai complained.

"We have a reason to leave early and who?"

"Lane, I heard her complaining about the boys from the band and her mom today at the diner."

"I'll call Steph and ask. It's weird I'm mixing my new Chilton friends with my old Stars Hollow friends."

"Cause we're from the Stone Age. And I still think you could have gotten us out of dinner. Emily will love that you are making friends with all of her friends children, so don't mention them. I'm going to find Luke to talk about tonight."

"Be back my six mom," Rory flipped open her phone and called Steph, her phone number had been on the same piece of paper that her address was on.

"Hello," Steph picked up.

"Steph?"

"I hope no one else picks up my phone. What's up, please don't tell me you have to cancel."

"Nope, I was wondering if I could bring one of my Stars Hollow friends, Lane."

"The one from the band," Steph remembered Rory telling all of them about her.

"Yeah, my mom said she was complaining and would probably love a girls night."

"So you thought we could add her in?"

"Yeah, which means I would have to come back to Stars Hollow after dinner, then back to Hartford. So it would be later."

"What ever as long as you are still coming."

"Then that's it. Did Colin figure out you took his black card yet?"

"Nope, clueless, but he probably hasn't opened his wallet, so he hasn't noticed."

"But he will tonight."

"Which I emphasize again is the point of the look on my door."

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Lane and get ready for tonight, see ya."

"See ya," they both hung up and Rory wandered out into the town looking for Lane. Rory wasn't surprised to find her at Luke's.

"Lane!" Rory said as she entered.

"Rory, hey what can I get you?"

"Coffee and your night."

"Coffee is coming up, and tell me about my night." Lane brought over a mug and sat down across from Rory.

"Ok, so my new friend from Chilton wanted a girl's night. We would watch sappy movies all night and then shopping with the credit card she stole from another one of my new friends. My mom thought you might want to come. So, you want to come?"

"Wow, everything is set in place and planned, what about your dinner at your grandparents?"

"It's after, I'd come and pick you up before going back to Hartford. So Steph, that's my new friend, and I keep saying new friend so you know you'll always be my best friend after mom, and she won't take your place,"

"Thank you, continue," Lane interrupted.

"So I would be hear hopefully by 9:30, and Steph has everything planned and ready. She is so excited since before me there was just her and the boys. She no one to lock up with her to watch sappy movies that she could cry to and eat way to much junk food and then shop with."

"One question before I agree, why the lock?"

"Colin, the guy she stole the credit card from, might come looking for it," Rory said. Lane squealed and agreed to be ready by 9:30."

"So who's Colin?" Lane asked.

"One of her friends, well I guess our friends now, like I said earlier," Rory explained, "I don't really know them that well, it's only the first week of school."

"I'll get you more coffee, and I've got to get to work."

"Ok, just remember Steph said comfy clothes for tonight, and cute clothes for tomorrow, and bring some really good music."

"Of course, I don't go anywhere without good music."

"That's my girl, I'll pick up around 9:30ish," Rory finished the second cup of coffee and left.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai rang the bell at 7 to the Gilmore residence. The new maid, Frieda answered and took their coats before they entered the living room.

"No special guest tonight, mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Would you like me to call some?"

"Drinks girls?" Richard cut in.

"Martini, dad."

"Club soda, Grandpa," Rory said.

"You both really embarrassed me last week in front of the Huntzbergers," Emily said coldly.

"I thought Mitchum said our antics were entertaining," Lorelai said.

"He was being polite Lorelai, now they won't invite us to their next party and others then won't invite us either and we'll fall from society."

"You're old money mom, old money families stick together."

"We're not that old!"

"Our ancestors came over on the Mayflower, that's pretty old, mom."

Rory's cell phone when off.

"Do not answer that Rory," Emily was still red.

"Mother! Rory answer it, it could be important," Lorelai said.

Rory thought for a few seconds, "It'll be quick, grandma, I swear," Rory answered and walked into the foyer. "Hello?"

"Ace, hi, it's Logan."

"Logan how did you get my number?"

"Paris gave it to me along with an article, that you will be babysitting me on. Apparently, I need you to help me on it and turn it in on time."

"Ok so she probably put it in an issue that is three weeks away, so if you turn it in on time, she'll be impressed."

"Then I'll have to turn everything in on time. But anyways, I also wanted to give you a heads up. My father loved you and your mother, so he is going to call Emily tonight to have her invite you to our next boring party."

"He won't say boring will he?"

"No," Logan laughed. At that moment the house phone rang. Emily mumbled under her breath, but still went to answer it.

"Ok there goes the phone, I'll see you Monday, bye."

"Wait do you know what happed to Colin's black card?"

"Nope,"

"Lair, I'll call you about the article." They hung up and Rory walked back into the living room and sat next to her mom.

"Who was that?" Lorelai whispered.

"Logan, Paris wants me to baby-sit him on an article she gave him. And I am betting that on the phone is Mitchum Huntzberger, wanting us to come to his next party."

"He did like our antics."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, please review.**


	7. Girl's night

AN: Sorry that it has been so long, I was grounded from the computer for yelling at my mom, even though she was yelling at me too, and of course she has too be off the whole week, and makes it so I can't type, and I have finals. So, I have no idea how often or when I'll update over winter break, but once I get back to school after winter break, there should be some kind of regularity to it.

Thanks to my reviewers Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter 7

Girl's Night

Rory and Lane arrived at Steph's about 9:45, and she quickly ushered them to her room and locking the door. "Just in case, I'm pretty sure the guys are out doing guy things, meaning getting drunk and look for a girl, but I bet they think about crashing this," Steph said.

"Oh yeah, I got a call from Logan during dinner at my grandparent's house, Colin know you stole his card," Rory added as she settled on a bed with Land beside her.

"Logan called you for that?"

"No, Paris thinks he needs a babysitter for his article, and I'm the best she's got."

"Ok speaking of Logan……"

"And the night is off. I can't do this without music, Lane?"

"On it, I love your stereo system, Steph" Lane said as she stood in front of it finding her good CDs.

"Thanks, ok back to my topic, do you like Logan?"

"Blunt much?"

"Come on Rory, answer the question," Lane said, then turned to Steph, "Do you have any picture, so I have a face with a name?"

"Yeah," Steph got up and rummaged around her dresser, "So Gilmore, answer the question."

"I feel like I'm in court."

"Stop stalling," Steph came back over, "Here's some albums from this summer, he's the blonde."

"Ooooh, I want to see," Rory looked over Lane's shoulder.

"Gilmore stop stalling!" Steph barked.

"Geez, that was an excellent impression of Paris, and I'll say that Logan is…………interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Ummmmm," Rory thought, and then lit up, "Can I quote Shrek?" Lane and Steph nodded, "He has, I feel like an idiot, he has layers, I think. Like he has many personalities."

"Oh, do tell more of this revelation."

"It's not a revelation. I've just seen his in different Logans the first few times I saw him. Like the first time I saw him in the hospital, which I am guessing not long after Honor was let in, I swear I saw him crying for a second."

"Huntz doesn't cry, ever, not all the years I've known him," Steph cut in.

"Yeah, I got that impression too after I met him and go to know him. So like the first time I met him he could have been crying in that form of Logan, but he didn't want any one to see it. So I think that was the one time he let anyone see who Logan Huntzberger really was when no one is around. He seemed kinda raw without his usual, cocky, without a care, playboy cover-ups.

"But then I saw him at my grandparent's house and he played the part of the perfect society son. Everything obviously very fake to me. He did the whole small talk thing and was in the synchrony with his parent of the perfect family, with fake smiles in tow.

"Then I met him again at the hospital again and I got a little bit of the first Logan I met and the playboy Logan at school who I met later. And who we all see today."

"How is there difference between who we know and who you know? I've known Logan for a really long time and have never seen the person you just described," Steph was curious.

"He hides it, and boy does he hide it well. And there are very subtle differences, which I can't tell you, but I can point them out. If here I would point out to here if he was indeed here, but you'll have to wait. The more I see him at school the more I believe that my imagination was playing tricks on me at the hospital, or that who I saw was just how the playboy Logan dealt with disaster, and he would have acted the same way if any of you were there. But then I doubt that when I get another peak into his life this afternoon, into real him again, but he so much security around him so no one would know."

"What happened?" Lane asked and Steph nodded vigorously.

"He was in the newsroom working with the door locked so no one would know he was working. Like he thought it was a bad thing to be working. I wanted to work on my article, but then door was locked so I walked around the outside and looked in the window to him diligently typing away."

"Really? I have never seen Huntz work, not even to pick up a girl," Steph said, "I think we should alert the media."

"You will after my next piece of insight, and then it is off to something else because I'm tired of this subject."

"Ok what is this?"

"Who Logan Huntzberger just might really be."

"Please do tell!"

"I think that Logan is always trying to forgot about what the last thing his father berated him about, and what his mother didn't care about. I think that really, really gets to him."

"And his grandfather, Elias, is really into old-fashion ways and doesn't like how Logan runs his life," Steph cut in, "Please continue."

"I think that it just really gets under his skin when his parents fail to care. He told me that all he really wanted was for his parents to show up and care about that Honor was is the hospital. But goes and covers it all up by being a playboy, screwing around with you, Colin, and Finn, and not doing what Mitchum wants, first not to think about his life, second so you guys will continue to like him and remain friends and lastly he thinks that if he screws up bad enough, maybe, just maybe, he might get attention from his parents. Though he wishes he get better affection from them than hate, but rather love, but since he can't get that I think almost anything will do.

"And I think that his greatest desire would be for Mitchum to say he did a good job, or he was proud of something Logan did. He would play it off as though he didn't care that much, but on the inside he would be on cloud nine, totally ecstatic. I think that would make him the happiest he could ever be, as of right now.

"Then my last thing is I think that he has had his heart broken once or twice, by either a girl or just one too many time by his parents. Which would be why he's a playboy, because he doesn't what anyone to get attached, especially himself. And remember everything I just said was guesswork, and finished! Wait and this one last thing I think he never shows emotion and let's everything slide because it is easier to him not to show the emotion than to show it, not finished."

"Ok wow, first and now, wow," Steph said, and Lane nodded.

"Kinda depressing," Lane said.

"And to get over that depressing moment, what are we going to do?" Steph asked.

"Movie?" Lane said.

"Nope, those are later, I mean the boys always pull some stupid stunt at the beginning of the school year, and even stupider if it is a new school. Now that I have my own army, so to speak, we can out do them. And I can fulfill my life long dreams. So I think I over heard them earlier today, with a when and where, but I didn't get a what," Steph explained.

"So did you get?" Rory asked, she was really getting it to this.

"Wednesday at 10:37, in the English hallway. Makes sense that is the class we just had, all of us together."

"We should do something now and small so they think that it is our stunt and they can easily out do us," Rory said, "Because I bet they are betting on us doing something too, then we can so something much better on Thursday"

"Where did Stars Hollow Rory go? And where did this new Rory come from, your mom would be so proud, you are sitting here planning trouble," Lane said patting her on the back.

"One word to answer all of that: Chilton," Rory said and they all laughed.

"Ok so down to business. So something small. Ok what is everyone's favorite color? Mine's pink," Steph said.

"Blue and why" Rory asked.

"Green," Lane added.

"I figure painting a few things, locker and such small," Steph said acting innocent, "But we have to wait till Sunday night because some teachers work on Saturday, and the Saturday detention there too maybe."

"Both of which do happen at Chilton," Rory said, and then turned to Lane, "Think you can sneak out?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Steph asked confused.

"If her mom ran a school, you Colin, Logan and Finn would be kicked out before you even got in to the school from the parking lot," Rory explained.

"Strict mom, not cool," Steph made a face.

"What mama doesn't know won't hurt her, hopefully," Lane smiled.

"Oh, idea. Maybe instead of a really big stunt, that we would more likely get caught in, we should sandwich their stunt between two kinda big stunts," Rory got excited," And I'm an editor. Ok thousands of thought running through my mind. Steph do you have baby picture, and embarrassing photos of the boys?"

"Yeah, and I can get some also from their mom, I'll say it is for a scrap book or something like that."

"Ok we could totally run some in the Franklin. Paris would never expect me to do something like that and we can make a cover for Logan Wednesday night, because that is when it goes to the printers."

"I like where your head is at Gilmore," Stephanie proudly said.

"I have about a billion running through my head at the moment," she said modestly.

"Want to give the sister some more insight into that pretty little head of yours?" Lane asked.

"Ok some suck and they won't make sense it they tumble out too fast, but here it goes. One was going to their house and borrowing with out asking some of their boxers and embarrassing clothes and hanging them around school. Another was paint all the teachers door with nicknames for the teacher or a code name for us, but all jumbled up so no one would know what is was. Let's see another was blacking out all the lights then putting random desks in the middle of the hallway, but in a pattern so Steph and I could navigate. One would be to cover all the walls, floors, lockers, chairs, and or desks with something really sticky and," Rory said.

"Ok hold the horses, we get your point and you have lived way too long with Lorelai," Lane said holding up her hands, "And how can you be so sure that it is Wednesday that they are doing it, we don't want to do them the wrong day."

"I heard this conversation from around the corner. 'So the plan is totally ready for Wednesday?' Colin said of course, mister prepared. 'Yeah mate, what time is it again?' Finn obviously. ' 10:37, and the girls know nothing?' Colin again. 'Of course not, they are so wrapped up in their girl's night, and it is that time, because that is when the girls will get out of English, and us too, but we are skipping to get set up. And I think that we should crash their little get together.' Logan, so yet another plus to the lock. Then they walk away and I run away to find you, but you had already left," Steph explained.

"What if they just overheard everything I just said?" Rory looked concerned, they were pretty good ideas for her.

"It's not late enough for Finn to be drunk enough that Colin and Logan could drag him off. And my room is practically soundproof, the only way they could her from the outside was if you had been screaming it at the very top of your lungs," Steph said.

"Soundproof? Really, now why would you need that?" Rory asked suggestively.

"Well………"Steph started.

"I don't want to know actually," Rory cut her off.

"Then why did you ask? Ok so I totally like the baby picture idea, and the boxer one. So tomorrow we need to get some really cute spy clothes.

"Definitely," Rory agreed as Lane nodded.

The girls quickly pinpointed all the details that night, before settling in to watch The Notebook to start off their movie marathon. But it didn't get too far. Around one in the morning there was a knock on Steph's door. None of the got up, and the person knocked again. "Did you lock after the maid came in with more snacks?" Rory asked.

"Nope, we hid Colin's card right?"

"In my socks under my bed's mattress," Rory said.

"It's open!" Lane said loudly, "Wait they can't hear, I feel stupid."

"Blonde moment, I have them all the time," Steph said. Steph's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered, on speakerphone.

"Why can't we get your door open, love?" Finn's voice carried throughout the room.

All the girls laughed, "Because, this is a girl's night Finny, not a girls and boys night," Rory giggled.

"We could make it one, love," Finn continued.

There was a noise as the phone obviously changes hands, "Steph, where is my credit card?" Came Colin's voice, and the girls could hear Finn muttering in the background.

"Isn't it in your wallet," Steph played dumb.

"No, it's not, I know you took it."

"No you must have lost it," Steph said as Rory and Lane tried not to burst out laughing.

"Please let us in, we're bored," Came Logan's voice.

"I thought I left it unlocked, have you guys tried the door?" Steph asked.

"Yes, you must have locked it, please let us in, we need something to do," Logan pleaded again.

"Go to sleep," Lane offered.

"Who's that," the boys asked together.

"My friend Lane," Rory answered.

There was a collective "oh" from the boy's side.

"Are we on speakerphone," Steph asked.

"Are we?" Finn asked.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"Yes."

"Yes, to you too then."

"You never answered me. Will you unlock the door and let us in?" Logan tried yet again.

"I gave you the answer of go to sleep," Lane repeated.

"Finn has had not one but two energy drinks along with tons of alcohol, we are not going to sleep anytime soon," Logan said.

"And they were good!" Finn added.

"Should we?" Steph looked at Rory and Lane, who both nodded, "Well the answer is a yes, hold on one sec." Steph hung up her phone as she went to let them in.

"Where is it?" was the first thing they heard as Colin started to look for his card around the room.

"Can't you pick a lock, Logan?" Steph asked, and Logan nodded, "Then why didn't you pick that one?"

"Didn't have a paper clip, and I didn't feel like finding one," Logan said smirking.

"So what are we doing?" Finn asked as he settled himself between Rory and Lane, "And who are you my fellow exotic?"

"I'm Lane, from the phone," She said very slowly like she was talking to a small child.

"We need to get drunk! And then play a game, the best games happen when people are the drunkest," Finn declared.

"You're already drunk Finn," Colin said, still searching Steph's room.

"So? I'm the only one."

"Let's just keep it under control," Steph said and everyone came and joined them.

"Then we need alcohol, and I will get it as the king of it," Finn got up and left.

"This is going to be interesting isn't?" Lane asked.

"I'll put it this way, my life has never been boring since meeting Finn," Logan said.

---

An hour later they were all sufficiently drunk, according to Finn.

"We are very, very drunk," slurred Lane.

"Yes we are, and I quit," said Rory as she stood up. She wobbled a bit, then slowly made her way to a bed that was set up for her.

"Come on Rory, come back," They other tried to persuade her.

"No I have had way, way, way too much," Rory slowly shook her head.

"You haven't had even half of what I've had," Steph tried.

"Your fault, not mine, and still way, way, way, too much."

The game and night broken down not long after Rory left.

-------

AN: Ok so I rewrote that chapter, and I kinda like it now. My first handwritten draft was not that good. As I said at the beginning, I'm in finals and will be on winter break soon. I'm not going out of town, but I still don't know how much I will be able to update. Please review. And my next chapter with all the pranks in it is really long, like ten pages handwritten, so it might be a while until I get it up, but be patient. So again, please review, all is greatly appreciated.


	8. Who did what?

**AN: ok chapter 8, I rewrote this one too, and I think it could be better, some of the pranks in this suck in my standards, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 8

Who did what?

Sunday night Steph, Rory, and Lane were all decked out in all black outfits they had bought the previous day. They each held a can of paint and a brush. They climbed through the newsroom window, which Rory opened the Saturday. Lane fell as she got in and Steph giggled, "Shhh!" Rory whispered.

"Why?" Lane asked, "No on is here but us."

"You're right, ok lets go!" They wondered the halls looking for different items to paint. "Oh one for me!" Rory pointed at a glass case that held different trophies the school and it's clubs and sports had won. Rory popped open the paint can and went to work.

Ten minutes later they were walking again. "Oh I want to paint the grand staircase," Steph said as they passed a different staircase, that gave her the idea. They from the stairway and Steph quickly painted them.

Throughout the night the girls painted a variety of items. Lane painted some statues and suits of armor. Rory painted all the doors on the first floor and Steph painted two stripes on the second floor lockers and Lane also painted parts of the bleachers in the gym. At the end of the night they were pretty satisfied and tired.

Monday morning came, Steph and Rory wandered tiredly through the halls looking for the boys, both yawning quite frequently. "You tired me out," Rory said as they for the boys, and leaned against some lockers, not painted.

"Me? You wore me out. And all that food, how do you eat like that?" Steph asked.

"Years of practice," Rory said as she stifled another yawn.

"Steph can I have my card back?" Colin asked trying to act mad, but failing miserably. Steph pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to him, "At least it isn't broken."

"It was once, and three years ago," Steph said defensively, "Why is that statue painted? Wait don't tell me that is your stupid beginning of the year stunt, painting a couple statues."

"Beginning of the year stunt?" Rory played dumb.

"They always pull a stupid prank or stunt at the beginning of each school year," Steph explained, " And this one sucks, last year they took apart the headmaster's car and then hung up the parts in the hallways."

"We didn't do this," Logan said, "And to change the subject from such a bad prank, what did you girls do after we left Saturday?"

"Shopped!" Rory and Steph said together.

"Jinx, you owe me coffee," Rory said.

"How big of a dent did you put in my card?" Colin asked once again back at that subject.

"We found some really cute guys to carry around our bags, because there was too many and they were too heavy," Steph smiled.

"We had a lot of fun," Rory said and looked at Steph, who nodded.

"With that look, you don't seem to know if you actually had fun, how can you not have fun when spending lots of Colin's money?" Finn asked, shocked.

"We had fun, but it was,……also very...…insightful," Steph said looking at Logan.

"Ok hide me," Logan said hiding behind Finn, "She's looking at me funny. And who did the insighting?"

"Me, kind of, we all did, but apparently, I am the best at it," Rory started to cover Steph's tracks, "Like at lunch we would watch people and make up stories about there live. She and Lane said I did the best, and I am pretty good at reading people. But I still think that Lane's about the old hippy couple was good too."

"See I call that people watching, not insight," Finn said, "It's a hobby of mine."

"So would I, but we can all call it what ever we want," Rory said as the warning bell went off. They hurried to class and took their seats.

"Sounds like you and Steph had a good time bonding if you want to call it that, Ace," Logan whispered to Rory so no one else could hear. The tardy bell went off and the teacher started to talk.

"Steph's really cool and a lot of fun. And she and Lane hit it off; they spent hours and hours, talking about music. Apparently, musically, Steph is 'totally awesome' in Lane's world," Rory whispered back.

"I doubt that Emily has told you yet, but my father's next boring party is this Friday. Don't worry about it too much, all of us are having to go too, and we always find a way to have fun."

"She won't tell us until Thursday night so we have less time to formulate a plan of how to get out of going," Rory whispered. Logan leaned back in his desk and started to pay attention to the teacher.

------

That afternoon Rory, Lane and Steph were all gathered at Steph's house. "Ok so operation boxer snatch is tonight," Steph started.

"Ok sorry to cut in, I thought we could also take some other embarrassing clothes and use them to decorate some of the statues that I painted last night," Lane cut in, "I have a lot of time."

"I like it. So I know for a fact that Logan has to go to his family's dinner tonight because they are having guest. And it starts at seven, so I think that would be an ideal time for him. Finn will most likely be out getting drunk to celebrate the fact that it is Monday, don't ask about that logic, so almost any time after nine would work. And the only wild card would be Colin," Steph continued.

"I know we will need a look out for Logan, because I doubt he will make it through dinner, and he will come stomping up to his room. And we would need one to look on Finn maybe to make sure he doesn't come home forgetting something or finding a red head too early," Rory said.

"Good ideas, now what are we going to do about Colin?" Steph agreed.

"Call him now, me and Lane will go over and get the stuff. You can stall him hopefully for no longer than twenty minutes," Rory suggested.

"No don't call him until we get around the corner, and we should give you some signal we are out," Lane added.

"Ok so good, what do I use to stall him, and what is the signal?" Steph questioned.

"You lost an earring under the couch, so you want him to move it, or maybe it could be under the chair, stuff like that, and we'll call and let it ring twice before hanging up," Lane formulated.

"Have you had such a covert operation before?" Rory asked Lane.

"No, just lots of time, like I said," She answered.

"That will work, ok so here is his address, and good luck. Wait here is some money to pay off the maid to let you in and stay quiet. If you have to drop my name and that I sent you, but all the maid love me so there shouldn't be any problems," Steph scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Rory. She and Lane left and drove to find his house.

They got there a few minutes later and called Steph, "We're here." They saw Colin leaving a few minutes later. Once he was gone, Rory and Lane walked up to the house. The made quick work of getting the maids to their side and then getting to Colin's room. They had brought some bags to pack his stuff in.

They were almost finished when Lane asked, "Does it feel odd to you to be going through his underwear drawer?"

"Not until you mentioned it, think we got everything?" Rory answered as she shut the drawer. Lane nodded. "Ok lets go." She and Lane left and gave Steph the signal.

They drove back and showed Steph the booty. "Nice, ok so now on to Mr. Huntzberger. I think I remember Logan once telling me of a secret stairway that lead from behind a painting by his room to the kitchen. He and Honor had it put there for their use when they were mad at their parents."

"Ok, that sounds like our best guess to getting there. Now there are great odds that Logan won't stay through the whole dinner so we need to be there promptly at seven," Roy continued on.

"So now all we have to do is wait," Lane said.

-----

The time passed incredibly slow, but passed nonetheless. The girls were at the Huntzberger residence promptly at 7. They quickly paid off the chefs, though it didn't take much convincing, and made their way to Logan's room via the secret passage.

"Ok, Lane do you remember Dave?" Rory asked, and Lane nodded, "runs very quietly. Lane left to find where Logan was. Rory turned to a confused Stephanie. "Dave was her first boyfriend and he said she ran very quietly. Now he is at college in California."

Steph nodded and looked in Logan's room, just to make sure. He wasn't there and they headed in. "You think it is odd going through his underwear drawer?"

"Lane asked me the same thing at Colin's and you get the same answer, not until you mention it," Rory took a deep breath.

"What?" Steph asked coming over.

"I think I found his little black book!" She flipped through it, "Yes I indeed did."

"Keep it for blackmail, and to see how long it takes him to notice. We could have so much fun………"

Lane came running in out of breath, "He's………Coming………"

Steph shoved them all in his closet and closed the doors, except for a crack to watch.

Logan came storming in just second later. He threw himself on the bed in a huff and mumbled incoherently to himself, while staring at the ceiling.

A blonde came in a few second later that none of them recognized. "Hey Logie," she said in a high-pitched giggle.

"Trophy wife wanna be," Steph said under her breath.

"Go away," Logan didn't bother to look at her.

"Come on Logie, I can make you forget all those mean things they said," The blonde said in baby talk as she made her way to the bed.

"I said go away," Logan said as he jumped off the bed and went into the joining bathroom, slamming the door.

The blonde looked put out and left.

"Wow," Steph whispered.

Logan walked back out with his phone out, "Hey Finn………Where you at?…………I need to forget a few things tonight…………I'll be there in ten," Logan hung up and left.

Steph, Rory and Lane came out, "That was an offer I didn't think he would turn down, but I'm glad he did," Steph said.

"Let's hurry up, and we can get Finn done too. They should be out for a while," Rory said. They grabbed a few more things and left for Finn's. They got to his house and easily got after talking to his grandparents. He lived with them while his parents were still in Australia, and they loved a good prank.

They had a good time going through Finn's outrageous stuff. They found colorful boxers with hearts and flowers, bright pink shirts, lime green shorts and a sort of disturbing leopard print Speedo. They left to go home. Steph and Rory would get to school really early the next morning to put it up.

------

The next morning at 4am, both Rory and Steph were wired on coffee as they got to school, and again climbed through the newsroom window.

They found three statues in the main hallway to decorate. Then they had brought string, clothespins and lots of tape, which they used to hang the boxers along the hallways. They also pinned some to bulletin boards and from lights.

They finished around six and avoided a few early and unhappy teachers. They went out to a local café for breakfast and more coffee. They went back to school a little over an hour later. They giggled at their handiwork. Needless to say, the boys were shocked when they walked in together. Colin stomped up to Stephanie, "Did you do this?"

"Um, no, ask my house workers, I was there all night," Steph's eyes glazed over, and she got a dopey smile on her face, " I watched the Notebook, and went through an entire box of tissues," she said in a dreamy voice.

They all turned to Rory, "Yeah right," she said, "I hung our with Lane, and listened to her band practice." She was only partly lying, "Hey wait is this your guys' big stunt?"

"No we didn't do this," Logan said, "But it is a good idea," Rory hid behind her locker and she felt herself blush. Luckily no one noticed as Finn chose to trip and stumbling into Paris. Paris went off on Finn to watch out and there wasn't any more time for questioning as the warning bell went off.

-------

Wednesday Rory came to school with her first good night sleep that night and a smile as to what were the boys going to do that day. As 10:37 grew closer so did her anticipation. As she walked out of her class she was blasted with people and Circus music.

The boys and turned the entire school into a circus in a matter a just a few minutes. There were clowns and jugglers, tightrope walkers and a lion tamer, but thankfully no lion. A voice suddenly boomed above the crowd, "And now ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, your ringmasters!" Logan led Colin and Finn, each in top hats and suits through the crowd with a cute little baby elephant. They stopped in front of Rory and Steph who had come up beside her. Acrobats flipped by and Rory laughed. "Now this is a stunt," Logan said as people streamed by them.

"Is this humane?" Rory whispered to Logan as she nodded at the baby elephant.

"Don't worry, Ace, we talked to a zoologist," he whispered back before dragging her to the Cafeteria where inflatables had been set up. There were also crowds of people by a sword swallower, more by a magician, some by a flame shooter, and other around more clowns.

Logan, Finn, and Colin shed their costumes to their uniforms. They became normal students and not apart of the excitement, and no teachers saw them amazingly. The school never got reorganized that day. "Hey let's do something tonight," Rory said thinking of the next day. She wanted to create an alibi for Logan. They all agreed. "Ok great I'll be right back, meet me in the parking lot."

Rory went of to the newsroom, with a computer chip in her pocket full of embarrassing baby photos of the guys. She walked into the newsroom, not surprised to find Paris. "Hey I need to change something in my article. And I know you are about to send the issue to the printers, but I really want to add this and I'll even send it to the printers for you. And this simple sentence it totally changing to tone of my article, but I promise you will love it. Please, Paris!"

Paris looked at Rory, "Ok, and make sure you log out of my account when you finish." Rory was surprise it was that easy, but just nodded. Rory went and change her article, then added a middle page to the issue. She inserted the computer chip and pasted all the pictures to the new page in the paper, and adding a few captions. She then sent the whole thing to the printers and went to fin her friends in the parking lot. That night the boys had no idea what was waiting for them the next day, as they all became eight years old again at a pizzeria and arcade.

------

Rory walked into school with sweet anticipation as she had the previous morning also. She acted normal talking to Steph and Colin before Logan walked up unknowingly Finn running up behind him with an issue of the Franklin. "Mates! Look at this." He held up the newspaper.

Logan quickly scanned the front page, "What am I looking at Finn?"

Finn then flipped open to the center page. It was plastered with baby photos, and the boys began to redden.

Rory and Steph and a collective "Awwwwww," as Paris stormed up.

"You ruined my paper Huntzberger!" Paris shouted.

Logan shrank back, "I didn't do it."

"Yeah, love, he was with us all night," Finn said before Paris turned to Rory.

"Gilmore, I remember you were at the paper last night, you even sent it to the printers."

"And I would get those pictures where?" She said nonchalantly, "And did you read my article, like I said tone changing sentence I added."

Everyone turned to Stephanie, "Hey I would have held them for blackmail, so don't look at me," she said defensively.

"If I find out one of you is lying, you are dead!" Paris stomped off.

"Good luck with that Paris," Colin said, before turning to the girls, "I like it, it is a very good idea."

"We didn't do it, but I will commend the person that did, and I can add, you were some very cute babies," Rory said. The boys blushed some more.

"Thank you love," Finn said.

"But all babies are cute," Rory continued, "So don't let it boost your ego too much."

-----------

**AN: One more chapter. I update tomorrow if I can and the next chapter is the "boring" party, yeah right. Please review and thank you.**


	9. The party

**AN: Thank you to reviewer, and here's the new chapter. And I finished finals today so I will hopefully be able to update easier.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course**

Chapter 9

The Party

Friday night the Lorelais were groaning as they got ready for the Huntzberger party. As they had predicted, Emily had called them the night before to tell them about the party. Lorelai tried to get them out for an hour, before giving in that they would have to go. "I hate this, I don't want to go. It's bad enough that we have to have dinner with them every Friday, but now we have to go to their parties too," complained Lorelai.

"I would have bought the story of Michel being sick and you having us having to stay at the inn to help," Rory said searching for her skirt, "Mom did you take my skirt, the black one with the sequins around the waste?"

"You mean the pretty one, yes, I wore it on a date with Luke a couple nights ago," Lorelai said looking for her shoes, "Did you take my black, strappy, heals?"

"They are mine and no, they are in the oven, I dropped them in a puddle," Rory said rummaging around for a new skirt, "Should I just wear a dress, I can't find a skirt?"

"No, we don't have enough time, we have a dozen black skirts around here," Lorelai said.

"But none of them seem fancy enough."

"Your clothes won't matter much if we are late."

"But I want to look nice these are society people, they are fancy, and have tons of designer clothes, and they are grandma and grandpa's friends, I want to make a good impression."

"The only impression they will remember will be if we're late, so move your little ass into a skirt and let's go," Lorelai said as she found a coat and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok let's go," Rory said as she came out of her room.

They got in the jeep and drove off, and Lorelai started again about the party, "I hate this. I don't want to go, and so I am going to get unbelievably drunk, so you stay sober. And I am going to hate every single second of it."

"It won't be too bad," Rory tried, "And I don't the bar will serve my anything alcoholic, I'm only eighteen."

"This is a society party, everyone drinks even if you are underage. Why did Mitchum have to like our antics? Why are you so likeable kid?"

"Because that is how you raised me, to be likeable."

"I hate society parties, this is what I ran away from, so you wouldn't have to go to these cold houses of the cold people with fake smiles. I hate that she drags you into this, I hate, I hate it, I hate it," went Lorelai's tirade.

"Hey, at least you get to meet Stephanie, and my new friends from Chilton," Rory said.

"They are the children of the cold people."

"They aren't that bad, some of them remind me of you, but yes some of them suck, like Tristan is a annoyance I could live with out, but some aren't that bad."

"Is bible boy going to be here?" Lorelai suddenly got very excited.

"I don't know, I kind of hope so, he's so easily mocked by pros like us, but I kind of hope he isn't, because he will call me Mary all night and follow me and with be a pester I don't want."

"This night could look up, it depends on how many people Emily drags us to when we get there, so I say that we sprint to the bar throw back some shots, run back to the door and look like we just arrived," Lorelai schemed.

They pulled up to the Huntzberger mansion and got out. There were many, many cars. "Ok now this night is looking down again, too many cars. Ok I have 6:58 and 47 seconds," Lorelai said as she got out of the car.

They walked to the door and waited as Lorelai counted down the seconds, "Mom do you think were are late? There are a lot of cars here already." Rory said.

"Maybe, Emily gave us the wrong time. But I don't care. You know we can still leave," Lorelai said looking at her watch.

"And then grandma would yell at us next Friday, I don't think so."

"We can say the car broke down, and we hitch-hiked back home."

"Is that even legal in Connecticut?"

"I don't know."

"I'm ringing the bell," Rory said reaching out.

"I'm begging you not to," Lorelai said as Rory rang the bell, both taking a deep breath.

"So you think I could get a drink tonight?"

"Something light, Emily will be able to tell, and of course it would be good for you to anyway, but I will encourage something not very strong and only a little," Lorelai said casting a side glance.

"I know, and thanks for the encouragement," Rory said as the door opened and the maid took their coats then directed them to the ballroom.

Lorelai and Rory entered, "No one but the maid knows we are here, we can still make a run for it."

"Too late," Rory said as Emily came towards them.

"Rory and Lorelai, nice for you to finally show up," Emily had her claws into them, "Come I want you to meet our friends we were just talking to. There are a lot of your old friends here Lorelai."

"I was never friends with them mom, you were friends with their mothers," Lorelai said. Emily ignored that comment and dragged them off. "Put on your fake smile kid, I hope you have strong cheek muscles."

Thirty minutes later and fourteen of Emily's friends Rory and Lorelai were left by the bar. "I think that I am ready to leave. Though I did spot bible boy, I think," Lorelai as she leaned against the bar. The bartender had smiled when she said they were going to be best friends throughout the night. He handed her a martini and some club soda to Rory. Rory grabbed Lorelai's drink, and took a sip before giving it to her mom.

"I said you would be able to get you own drink, not mine, it's almost gone now."

"It was always almost gone mom."

"Way to me a pessimist, I prefer the glass half full."

"I am not a pessimist, just stating the facts."

"Hey, it that him?" Lorelai said pointing to a blonde, and sure enough, there was Tristan. "Should we go for the slow approach, or just go straight to him, or wait for him to come to us?"

"I don't think we have a choice, here he comes."

"Hello, Mary, Miss Gilmore," Tristan said as he approached.

Rory held in a laugh as did Lorelai, "Hello, bible boy."

"ET," Lorelai nodded.

"How are you tonight Miss Gilmore?" Tristan inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you," Lorelai said as Rory started to turn red from holding in laughter.

"Why are you blushing, Mary, you don't like me talking to your mom?"

"Um, no, it was from … uh, nothing really," Rory made up.

"Really, something must have made you blush."

"It was an inside joke," Lorelai cut in seeing her daughter clueless, "Don't ask about it, it's very esoteric."

Tristan nodded and walked away as his father called for him. "Nice word mom, where did you get it?"

"I was bored last night and memorized you vocab words for English."

"Only to be understood by a select few," Rory recited.

"Rory, love." shouted an Australian accent.

"Finn! Hey come here meet my mom, she's already in love with you, but is sadly not a redhead," Rory waved as she saw his tall figure.

"'Ello, loves, Miss Gilmore, now you can have a visual to fill your dreams," Finn said shaking Lorelai's hand.

"It's Lorelai actually, and I need a tape recorder to record your heavenly voice, and I need to yell at my daughter for holding out on me about this sexy Australian," Lorelai said ticking off the items on her fingers.

"Well, Lorelai, I am going to take you daughter to the children's party, but please feel welcome to visit, and visit often," Finn said leading Rory away to another ballroom.

"Thank you so much Finn, I looked you guys, but couldn't find you," Rory said as they entered.

"Look who Finny found!" Finn announced to the room full of many people Rory didn't know, and a few she did.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Some one shouted from across the room.

"Robert," said a voice tickled Rory's ear. She turned around to find Logan.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey yourself, Ace, you look nice," Logan lead her to a couch.

"You clean up nicely too, Huntzberger," Rory said sitting down.

"Welcome, love," Finn came back over, "to our infamous sub-party, where the only point is to get totally smashed."

"And to stay away from our parents," someone said.

"Seth," Logan whispered in Rory's ear again.

"Hey girlie!" Steph said coming over and sitting on Rory's other side.

"Hey Steph!" Rory exclaimed.

"You weren't that excited to greet me," Logan pouted.

"She likes me better, Huntz," Steph said off-handedly.

"Exactly," Rory agreed, laughing at Logan.

Finn pulled out some tequila bottles he snatched and announced to everyone, "Ok ladies and gentlemen, time to get smashed, so we don't remember anything about this horrible party." He poured out the liquid into dozens of shot glasses in front of him. Everyone picked up and held it up as Finn toasted, "To the sub-party!"

"To the sub-party!" Everyone repeated, and downed the shot.

"Ok so one way, though cheesy, to get everyone sufficiently wasted, it to play a game. So gather around it you want to play. Some more gathered around the table, including Colin who Rory had yet to see yet. "The game is I never, one shot if you have done it, and if you decide you want a story from the people or a person, you can take two shots. So to start us off, and all equal footing, I've never been kissed," Finn said, and everyone took a shot. "It's a good thing you took a shot Rory or else I would have been very disappointed."

"Then you would have kissed her and said it again, so she would have to take a shot," Colin said, "And mine is I've never been kicked out of a bar." He, Finn, and Logan smirked at the memory, as they took a shot with a few others.

Steph took two shots, "I love this story, I want to hear it again, you'll love it Rory."

The boys smiled, "Whose turn is it?" Finn asked.

"Mine," Logan said. "So we were in Germany a couple years ago, and the drinking age there, or at least where we were at, not the it mattered, was sixteen. So we stroll into a bar and order a round of drinks. This big, burly guy comes up to asks us to show our Ids. We show him and he goes away. Around midnight, the guys comes back up to us and asks to see our Ids again, we say we already showed him them. He says if you're under 18 you have to leave by midnight. Finn, was as tall then as he is now, and says, you doubt we're over 18? Well, needless to say, that didn't go too well with the guy. And 30 seconds later we find ourselves in the middle of a bar fight. The bartender is calling 911 and, well, we were only sixteen, and weren't doing too good. We could win if we were there any other night. It was the night all the bikers in the area come to that one bar. We don't remember much about that night, though we know it happened, we still have to scars. But we woke up the next morning out on the street next to a light pole."

Rory laughed with everyone else, "So you got in a bar fight with a bunch of bikers in Germany?"

"We went back to next night too," Colin added.

"And on to me," Steph said, "I've never skinny dipped." The boys and a few others took a shot.

"Logan, who are these people?" Rory whispered as some one said, "I've never passed out in my yard.

Logan took a shot, then said, "Rosemary, Belle, Paige, Ellie, Janelle, Adam, Gabe, James, Robert and Seth, I pointed out earlier, and I don't know the others at the moment. But those I do know from Andover, St. Pious, and St. Matthews."

"I've never been in jail," Stephanie broke out laughing, as she, Logan, Colin, Finn, and other took a shot.

"This sounds good," Seth said taking two shots.

"Not really, I went for looking like a robber and had too much cash on me. I will never carry cash now," Steph said. "But can you honestly see me as a robber?"

"Yes!" Colin said. "Logan, Finn and I spent a night in jail after getting caught stealing my neighbors yacht. And for being underage and drunk."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Finn defended, "I mean, if your out at sea, no one but the people on the ship will know you're blasted. But being blasted and trying to steal a yacht quietly, now that isn't the greatest idea."

"My dear, Rory, you are not close to being drunk, I've never um, what do good girls do, I've never spent more than twenty minutes reading," One of the boys Rory didn't know, but thought Logan had said he was Gabe.

Rory smiled, but took a shot, and to everyone's surprise, so did Finn. Finn looked at them, and then said, "It was about how to mix different drinks. And I was also making them at the same time."

"At least he's honest," Robert said. "So I know this has a good story to it. I have never enjoyed my father's business meeting or my mother's DAR meeting."

Logan and Colin smirked, but took their shots and Robert took two for the story.

"Well," Colin started, "I was at a meeting with Logan when we were about eleven."

"Some one was sueing us, and who is my father's friend that is a lawyer?" Logan cut in.

"Mine," Colin said. "And well for lunch there were beans. And well, how can you hold back with that. We need a microphone and an audience who would have enjoyed all the fart joke we made that day."

"We ended up in the hallway outside the door, we couldn't shut up," Logan concluded.

"I didn't have desert for a week as far as my parents knew, but I still went down to the kitchen at night and got some," Colin said.

"I don't think the girls are smashed, I've never cried myself to sleep," Finn said out of turn.

"It's not your turn, but I'll take a shot anyway," Steph said. While one of the guys took a shot to hear the "sob stories" and the girls started, no one noticed what Rory saw. She could have sworn that she saw Logan take a shot, but said nothing, as it was her turn.

"I was five and I found out my father wasn't coming to see my mom and me on Christmas," She said.

"That's it love, no bad break up, no breaking of you favorite shoe?" Finn complained.

"Two shots get you one story, Finn," Rory said slyly, and everyone laughed.

"For that I've never have had more than four cups of coffee," Finn said again out of turn.

"You are still out of turn, but I'll do it just because we are talking about the elixir of Gilmore life," Rory said downing a shot.

"So that is who took all the Tequila," came a sing-song voice as Lorelai came in. "Hey all, I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom, I'll kill you if you call me Miss Gilmore. I want in on the game. Give me a shot for whatever the last on was, and another to start off with me, I am way to sober to be here."

"It was actually true for us," Rory said handing her two glasses. While everyone stared at her, each completely stunned.

"Whose turn is it?" Logan recovered the quickest followed quickly by Finn.

"I don't know I went out of turn too many times to remember," Finn said.

The night continued and Lorelai and Rory ended up taking a Huntzberger driver home, both too plastered to drive. They found hell to pay the next day. It happened to be the day that Luke decided to fix their roof at six in the morning.

---------

**AN: Ok there is another chapter; I hope you liked it and found it a little funny.**

**Please Review, it is much appreciated.**


	10. Poor, Poor me

**AN: Yes! I finally have found a time to type. Between Christmas, and my Internet being down, my dad deciding to stay up late and sleep downstairs where our computer is, and we are trying to find me a car, my life has been hectic. And sometime I am going to my grandparent's house this week, but that could actually end up a very good place to type. I am so sorry it has been so long, but here is the next chapter and I know it isn't very good, and it is short, but I will try to update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

Poor, Poor Me

Monday Rory walked into school over her hangover.

"Hey girlie!" Steph spotted Rory first.

"Hey guys," She opened her locker, by which they were standing, and began exchanging and rearranging her book.

"So your hangover gone, love," Finn asked.

"Thank god, yes. Luke decided that on Saturday at 6 am would be a good time to fix our roof."

They all laughed at her pain, but then again so did Rory. "Who's Luke?" Colin asked.

"Luke owns Luke's the diner. We dine there daily, usually more than once. He makes the best coffee ever, and mom is dating him."

"At least you are over it now," Logan said," Or else you might fail your English test." Logan and the other smiled all well knowing there was no English test; they just wanted to freak her out.

"There is! I didn't know that," Rory became flustered.

They group began to laugh unable to contain their laughter.

Rory got it and put on a mean face, "That were so not funny Huntzberger!" She slapped his arm.

"Ow, well it was still so worth it to see your face. You are so easy to rile up," Logan laughed.

"I should have had my phone out for a picture, would have been a good keepsake, love," Finn grinned.

"I hate you, I hate all of you," Rory stalked off.

"Think she is really mad?" Colin asked.

"Nah, just a façade," Steph said.

"Nice word, Steph is it you word of the day? Find a word in the dictionary every morning and then try to use it in the day?" Colin mocked.

"Ha, no, shut up Colin just because I don't go overboard in using big words, doesn't mean I'm stupid," Steph said in a huff.

"Hey calm down, love, I get the same thing all the time, people think that I'm dumb too. And true, I have probably killed a few thousand brain cells, doesn't mean a thing," Finn consoled her.

"I'm using Rory's line, I hate you, I hate all of you," Steph walked off in the same direction as Rory.

"I didn't even say anything," Logan said.

"You were smiling at her stupidity," Colin said.

"That wasn't there," Finn cut in.

"Whatever, lets go to class," Colin walked away and Logan and Finn followed.

--------

Later that day Rory was working on her article when Logan walked in. He sat down in his chair and rolled over to Rory, "Thank you," He whispered in her ear, breaking her concentration.

She finished her sentence and turned to him, "For what?"

"You know," He continued quietly. And she did, think back to the party, and the game of I never.

"Maybe," she smiled, and Logan knew she did.

"And," Logan said normally, "I wanted to know if you could help me with my article, tonight."

"You haven't turned that article yet! Paris gave it to you like two weeks ago!"

"No, I have, that and another, I'm on my third. Proud of me?"

"Yes, very proud," She patted him on the head.

"So, will you help me?"

"Tonight, let me call my mom," Rory got out her phone and called. "Mom?" she asked after her mom picked up, "What's up for tonight?"

"Um, the sky, the stars, the moon..."

"What are we doing, anything?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Logan wants help on an article."

"The on that Paris gave him two weeks ago?"

"Nope, a new one."

"Wow, his second article."

"Third he tells me."

"Call the media. Did you pat him on the head?"

"Yep."

"Is this a date?"

"Out of left field mom, and no."

"I prefer right field, actually."

"You've never played softball or baseball."

"Neither have you."

"So"

"Whatever, have fun. Call me if it's late, wait, where will you be at?"

"Where will we be at, Logan?" Rory asked turning to him.

"Where ever you want, Ace, your house, the library, please don't say my house."

"Can we come home, mom?"

"Yeah, I think that I will go out with Luke then tonight, but call me, unless it is past ten, then you will be interrupting my fun."

"Oh, well look at the time, bye mom, love you."

"Bye kid, love you too."

Rory hung up and turned to Logan again. "So, follow me home?"

"I'll be in the black Porsche behind you."

They made their way to the parking lot and then to Rory's house. Logan stepped out of his car and looked at the yellow two story in front of him. "Homey."

"Yes, come on in before Babette sees your pretty head, she'll come and hug you and call you honey or gorgeous and pinch you butt multiple times."

Logan hurried inside. Lorelai was still there, but on her way out.

"Hey kids, have fun tonight, but keep it PG under my roof please," Rory blushed at her mom, "Rory don't forget to call me, but not past ten remember. I don't know if I'll be home, but I doubt it. And there is a twenty under the Rabbi for dinner, if you want to order in. And I'm out. Bye sweets love you," Lorelai kissed her daughter's cheek and left.

"See mom, love you too," Rory said to her mother's back as she exited the door. Rory looked at Logan, "Envious?"

"Huh?" Logan snapped back to reality.

"You're turning green, envious?"

"No...yes, you and your mom say I love you before one of you leave and when you hang up the phone. I can't remember the last call from my father that ended like that. Or the last time my mother left and said I love you before slamming the door."

"You poor, poor thing," Rory wrapped her arms around him. Logan welcomed the hug, and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure.

"Poor, Poor me," Logan repeated.

They stood there for a few seconds before the doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh, my mom forgot her key. She can get it from the turtle," Rory untangled herself from Logan.

"That's mean," Logan said.

"That's my mom," The doorbell rang again.

"Persistent."

"She'll get hungry in a 30 seconds and leave to find Luke."

"What if it isn't your mom?"

"Then it is Babette wondering about your Porsche. She knows about the turtle too, or will jimmy the back door open, the lock is broken." Again to doorbell rang.

"And if it isn't Babette?"

"Then I don't want to talk to them, and I don't know who it is. Oh it might be Kirk, he is Stars Hollow's pride and joy of crazy. He is a total weirdo."

"Rory," came a voice through the door.

Rory sighed, "Now I really don't want to answer the door."

"Who is it?"

"My ex-boyfriend. One downside to living in a small town."

"I'll take note. I can take off my shirt and pretend to just be waking up," Logan offered.

"Ha, as funny as that might be, you might come away with a black eye, and we can't have that."

"He's violent?" Logan asked surprised.

"Nope, only when it comes to other guys around me," Rory said uncomfortably.

"Can I get a name before I drop it?"

"Dean."

They heard him walk off the porch. "Does he know about the turtle?"

"Nope, I don't think so...Oh shit! He does know about jimmying open the back door."

"You want me to hide," Logan found this situation very odd.

"Yes and call Steph to call here, please," Rory was pushing him in the closet.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Rory closed the door and jumped on the couch as she heard the backdoor open. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Rory," Dean came into the living room.

Rory pretended to wake up, "Go away."

"You didn't answer the door I thought something was up. There is a Porsche in front of your house."

"Coffee, go away, coffee," The phone rang, "Stupid phone, stupid people, it's Monday." Rory picked up the phone, "I hate you."

"Rory what's up, Logan called saying to call you."

"Steph slow down, and calm down, I can't understand you."

"What you are confusing me, wait is someone else there?"

"Yes, continue."

"Are you wanting that person to leave?'

"Yeah."

"I'm your excuse, great, I'm a sucky actress, wait I am right? If I am say something about Colin, and if I'm not talk about Finn."

"What exactly did Colin do?"

"Ok so what would get this person to leave?"

"I don't know, I need time to think."

"Wait where is Logan, why can't he help. Where ever he is he'll be there in ten minutes flat."

"Ok, first of all Steph, you have to get out of the closet."

"He's in the closet?"

"Yes, you do, and we are not playing the yes no game, where I say yes and you say no and we go back and forth for an hour."

"Ok, now tell the person I'm coming and they need to leave."

"As much fun as it would for you to come over here Steph, I don't see any rhyme or reason to it. You have to talk to him."

"Oh yeah why am I coming? Oh game plan, that is why."

"See that is an excellent idea, now run with it."

"What, ok you are on your own, I'm lost in this web of lies."

"Don't stall by coming over here, you just need to get it over with. Putting it off will not help, other than make it more awkward."

"Please, please, please, let me come over!"

"I guess you can come over. But is still hate the idea."

"Yay, you can be Colin and I will be myself of course. I can pretend to figure out to say in the pretend conversation that will never happen."

"Shouldn't be too hard to be him. Arrogant, stiff, little studious, what the hell did Finn just do? It's your turn to watch him, ok if we are really going to do this, I need a shot, and I little bit of a womanizer. Hey, this is looking a lot more fun."

"Nice."

"I thought so, I'll see you in?"

"Twenty, do you really want me to come?"

"Nah, I'll get the food. Ok see you in a bit and remember make up we are making you pretty. So if all goes wrong, you still are gorgeous."

"Absolutely, so go make that person leave and I'll see you tomorrow, this was so much fun. Bye."

"Bye Steph," Rory hung up the phone and turned to Dean, "You need to go, I have serious girl talk ahead of me, bye." Rory pushed him out the door. She then went and let Logan out of the closet, "I'm so sorry, thank you for going along with it."

"You are quite the actress, Ace."

"We need to fix that lock."

"Now that you have exes you do, back when you were still innocent there was no need," Logan joked.

"I would like to take a shot at you about you never being innocent. The last time you were innocent was when my mom liked something my grandmother did."

"I was an innocent newborn in the hospital."

"Ok, I'll give you that. Now to work on your article, what is it about?"

"Comparing small town life to the big city life. I'm guessing I'll be making a pro/con list, and I am not mocking the pro/con list."

"So I was the perfect person to help you, and yes there will be a pro/con list."

"No one more perfect."

So the perks of living in a small town are..."

------

**AN: And finished. I combined two chapters to make this one because it was originally very short. So I hope you like it and I will try to update very soon, and in the next few days. It should be easier now without Christmas. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	11. Morning Fun

**AN: Thank you to my reviews and here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing**

Chapter 11

Logan and Rory were just finishing his article in Rory's living room. Logan was typing on his laptop, leaning against the couch that Rory was laying on looking over his shoulder.

"It's nine, Ace, I think you should call your mom," Logan said as he stopped typing and stretched.

"The only thing that matters and what everything will depend on is if you stay or go," Rory said getting up and getting the phone.

"Why?"

"Mom hates leaving me alone in the house," Rory dialed the number.

"Whatever you want, Ace."

"You don't have any clean clothes."

"Not in this house, but I do in my car. Mitchum says to always carry a spare change of clothes, there is no telling how long a meeting will last, an hour or a week."

"That's smart."

"Always seemed odd to me."

"And now?"

"It doesn't seem so ridiculous."

"Well, if you really want a sense of the small town, you can stay and see it in the morning."

"Well, then call your mom, and tell her that, she will probably be very happy," Logan got up and went out to his car to get his bag of stuff.

Rory pushed the call button "Hey mom."

"Hey babe, stay or go?"

"Stay."

"Ooooh, he's staying."

"He is writing an article comparing small town life to the life of the big city."

"So he called you."

"Most people who attend Chilton live in Hartford, I am one of the few that live in a small town, so to speak."

"What's with the so to speak?"

"I have no idea, I just wanted to say it. It's fun to say like oy with the poodles already."

"Of course, good night babe, and remember, keep it PG in my house."

"I am making up the couch for him."

"Of course, because you have to sleep in your bed tomorrow night, that is good logic kid."

"Good night mother, I love you."

"Love you too sweets, bye."

Rory hung up the phone as Logan walked back in. "Hey I was making up the couch for you, it's not the most comfy, but I don't think it will kill you. Unless Kirk sleep walks in that could be bad, but just poke him and call him gorgeous and he'll wake up."

"Do I really have to call him gorgeous?" Logan smirked.

"Of course, that is what really gets his attention."

"Good night, Ace."

"Good night, Logan," Rory went into her room and changed and went to sleep.

--------

The night morning Rory groaned as her alarm went off. She pushed herself up and made her way to the kitchen, and turned on the coffeemaker. She looked in her living room and on her couch she saw a lump. She walked over and looked at it for a minute before remembering that Logan was the lump. The previous night flooded back. She looked at him, he seemed very angelic and peaceful, and dare say innocent. Rory laughed at the idea. She thought for a minute and went into the kitchen again. She found a couple pots and brought them into the living room. She banged them together and instantly regretted it. But Logan jumped up, groaning. "What the hell is that?" Logan said grumpily.

"Morning fun," Rory smiled.

"Thanks."

"I thought about dumping water on you, but that would have made a mess on the couch. This ended up hurting my ears, but it was still fun. I'm making coffee."

"Please don't tell me you do this with all your guests," Logan asked getting up.

"Only when I'm too tired to think about the repercussions that come back to me. Don't feel too special, I'm not a morning person."

"I figured that out," Logan said. Rory poured herself a cup of coffee and then another that she handed to Logan. Logan took a sip and almost spit it out, "Wow, ok very strong."

"Only way to drink it in the Gilmore girl household."

Logan took smaller sips, but got use to it, "Not bad after the initial shock."

"I am taking a shower, make yourself at home. We can go to Luke's after we both get ready." Rory disappeared up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Rory stepped out and told Logan all the special quirks to their shower. With 50 minutes they were at school, they stepped out of Rory house and headed to Luke's. Rory pointed out some of the people of her town on the way, and their special craziness. Lorelai was at Luke's waiting for them with a table, pancakes and coffee already there.

"The whispering has begun," Lorelai said.

"Huh?" Logan asked, digging into breakfast.

"The whispering about you, about us," Rory said between bites.

"We could say he is a cousin," Lorelai offered.

"That will in evidently back fire, mom," Rory said.

Kirk walked up to them, " I heard that you are the father to Rory's unborn baby."

Logan gaped at him, speechless.

"It's actually my baby, Kirk," Lorelai winked at Logan, who gaped at her.

"Isn't she a little old for you? And did you know that she is dating the owner of this establishment."

"Your are calling me old?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"She's kidding Kirk," Rory came in, "And Logan is from my school, he is doing an article about small towns. And I am surprisingly the only person from school that is from small town. Feel special Kirk."

"So you are not pregnant?" Kirk asked her.

"Nope, why am I looking fat, mom, dad has horrible genes."

"He was hot in high school, sorry, what can I say," Lorelai winked before turning to Kirk, "and don't accuse my daughter of being fat, she is perfect like her mother."

"I wasn't saying that, um, bye, I have to report to Miss Patty," Kirk quickly exited, and Logan was still speechless.

"He doesn't beat around the bush," Logan finally said.

"To Kirk, there is no bush," Lorelai said, "You guys are going to be late if you don't move it, my daughter has to be perfect, it makes me look good."

"Kay, bye mom, love ya," Rory got up and led Logan back to her house. As they were about to get in their cars, Rory asked, "Hey you want to have some fun?"

"Duh, Ace, what did you have in mind?" Logan asked with his car door opened.

"Drive around the town square a couple times, revving the engine?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Then come to a dead halt in from of Doose's Market and sit there for a few seconds."

"Any thing else?"

"Squeal away with as much noise a possible."

"And where will you be?"

"Around the corner, laughing my butt off."

"You got it Ace," Logan got in his car and did the required deeds.

------

**AN: So I know that this is short, I think the next will be longer, 'cause I think I will be combining two very short chapters. Please review it is greatly appreciated and I will try to update as soon as possible, so in the next few day.**


	12. You got buffers kid

**AN: so another late night of me typing at my grandparent's house, but it the last night, and only the second night. Both days sucked, I think I am bad luck on this particular trip, but that doesn't matter so on with my story. And tonight I may start typing on another story I have been working on the last few days. So if you decide that you like me, though I don't see why you would, I will have another story coming out. It is not going to be as long as this one in terms of number of chapters, but the chapters are longer. And if I ever get that story up, I probably won't update it as often, because I only have a few chapters written and I want to update this one. Ok I think I am done, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course, we can't all be geniuses.**

Chapter 12

Rory and Logan arrived at Chilton that morning, parking side by side. "Yet another day of torture," Logan said getting out of his car.

"It's not that bad," Rory said getting out too.

"You're right, it can't be too bad, I mean you are right her beside me. Yes this is a beautiful day," Logan smirked.

"Quite the charmer there, Logan," Rory laughed.

"I try," They walked up to their friends, already knee deep in one of Finn's epics.

"Hey Rory, who was at your house last night?" Steph asked pulling away from Finn's tale.

"My ex," Rory made a face.

"Why did you let him in?" Colin said also directing to his attention to Rory.

"So no one cares about me now?" Finn said faking a sad face.

"I didn't let him in, he jimmied open the back door," Rory said, "The back door lock is broken."

"So you called Steph?" Colin asked.

"No, Logan called me, why?" Steph answered for Rory.

"I was trapped in a closet," Logan said sheepishly.

"This just got kinky, love," Finn became excited and intrigued.

"We went with Gandhi, no confrontation, and the whispering would have started even sooner and would have gotten even worse," Rory explained.

"Whispering?" Steph questioned.

"My town's gossip, it's their favorite pass time."

"So it would have been worse than already being pregnant with my unborn child," Logan asked.

"We would be married, with two kids, third on the way and looking for a home in New York, but that might have been Kirk's version, or it might be the light version."

"Totally kinky, love," Finn smiled.

"So why were you even there, Huntz?" Colin asked.

"Oh my article, I have to turn it in to Paris, and Steph I hoped you worked out all you problems with Colin," Logan smiled evilly, and left for the newsroom.

"What about me?" Colin inquired.

Steph turned red, so Rory answered, "Our web of lies to get my ex out of my house."

"Why did Logan ask you for help on the article, love?" Finn asked.

"Big city versus the small town," Rory said and walked to class as the warning bell rang.

---------

Later that day at lunch Rory was happily sitting with her new friends, listening to the tale Finn had tried to tell before school, when her phone rang to the Ghostbusters theme song. Rory rolled her eyes, "My mother." Rory found her phone and answered, "Love the new ring tone mom, when did you change it?"

"During breakfast," Her mom laughed on the other end of the line.

"Logical, what's up, why are you calling me at school, luckily at lunch."

"So you are in the lunchroom with Steph, Logan and them? And I know your schedule so I knew you would be in lunch."

"Yes, and you are a stalker."

"Just an overprotective mother, who knows what could happen at school."

"Nothing. And now why did you call?"

"You are sitting right?"

"No, I'm eating lunch standing up," Rory said sarcastically.

"Well, there is some big news."

"That was ominous."

"Well there is more that one oh so fun pieces of new. First, you dad has a new girlfriend, and her name is Sherrie."

"So nothing is new."

"Oh yes it is, your father is going to be a dad again. And he is going to do all the right things that he didn't do with us."

"Well, oh my god."

"Oh it gets better, I also got a call from your grandmother."

"This can't be good with her involved."

"I've taught you well young grasshopper. So she heard this and decided that she wanted to meet this Sherrie and your dad, and then that didn't suck enough, she went and invited the Haydens too, all to Friday night dinner this week."

"THIS SUCKS!" Rory exclaimed. All the people around her looked at her wide-eyed.

"You are telling me, I tried to get us out, but nothing worked."

"We could call Gypsy and have her break our cars."

"They'd send drivers."

"But we lost our phones so we can't tell them."

"They'd know, they have their own secret service, probably listening in on this very conversation."

Rory bit her lip. She didn't like this; she didn't like this at all. She would have to not only see the Haydens again after that last disaster. And the Grandparents would be interrogating Sherrie, then go on and on about the kid. This sucked, that was all Rory could think about. It was bad enough that Rory was blamed for all her dad's screw-ups, but now he finally had it right with this other woman. After all the times he walked out on her and her mom after saying he'd be there for a while. "Can I come home, mom?"

"Yeah, I'll call you out. You want me to come up?"

"Nah, I'll meet you at home as long as you have food and coffee, have I mentioned how much this sucks."

"I know babe, it hurts."

"Ok, bye mom, love ya."

"Love you too kid," Lorelai said before hanging up. Rory hung as well and took a deep breath. Her friends were looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" Finn said.

"I'm going home."

"We picked that up," Colin said.

"Is everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I, just have to get home," Rory said gathering up her stuff.

"Why, love?" Finn asked earning a slap on the back of the head from Colin, "What'd I do?"

"If she wanted to tell us she would," Colin said shaking his head.

"Sorry, love."

"It's ok Finn, see you guys," Rory said getting up.

"Are you sure you're ok girlie?" Steph asked.

"As soon as I hit Stars Hollow. I'll be fine, Steph, I just really have to get home." Rory left to go to her locker to grab a few more needed books.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said coming up and leaning against the locker beside her, which happened to be Logan's.

"I'm in a hurry, I don't have time to play your games."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Go away."

"I happen to be a master unbuncher of panties, or much easier is to just get rid of them."

"Ew, gross, go away."

"Come on Mary, what happen, mommy said no coffee."

Rory leaned her head against the cold locker door, "My mom isn't that crazy, she's never do that to me."

"Maybe it was daddy who said no coffee. Because you seem very grouchy today, you must not have had you minimum of three cups."

Rory looked at him with his stupid smirk, and then did the only thing she could think of; she slapped Tristan across the face and ran to nowhere, but ended up in the newsroom, empty. She locked the door and slumped in a chair. A single, solitary tear ran down her cheek.

-------

Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph saw the end of this conversation.

Logan charged up to a shocked Tristan, "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Tristan held up his hands.

"You obviously said something."

"It was the usual banter, nothing out of the usual, I swear."

"Something was different about it."

"I mention her dad, I guess that is different, she never talks about him. What ever the hell is up with her, I didn't know about it, I swear."

"Where did she go?" Steph asked coming up behind Logan with Colin and Finn.

"Newsroom or the parking lot it my guess," Logan said.

"Ok you and Finn go to the newsroom, me and Steph will go to the parking lot," Colin said leading Steph away.

Logan and Finn hurried to the newsroom, and they found the door locked. Logan searched his backpack until he found what he was looking for: a paperclip. Logan quickly worked to pick the lock.

-------

Rory heard the lock and looked up to see Logan and Finn enter. "Call Colin and Steph," Logan whispered to Finn. Logan came and sat down in his chair after pulling it over to Rory, "Hey Ace."

"Hey," She said lamely.

"Ok, so now I know you aren't ok."

"I was never ok."

"I figured that out."

"So now you really want to know what is up."

"Only if you want to tell me," Finn wanted in to the room and sat on the floor in front of Rory."

"Now I have an audience," Rory softly laughed.

"Do I get a story?" Finn asked like a little kid.

"I just want to go home," Rory said weakly.

"Then you'll go home, lets go," Logan pulled up just as Colin and Steph came in.

"And we turn around again," Colin said.

"You guys should just go to class, I can get myself home," Rory tried.

"Without killing yourself, that could be fun to watch, we are taking you home," Logan led her away with the others following. They went to Finn's SUV and all piled in.

"This is really not necessary," Rory tried again.

"Shut up, you are not driving home," Steph said, "and sorry to be so harsh."

"What about my car," Rory said.

"We can get it tomorrow or tonight, there are many, many drivers in this car and at you home, take a left," Logan said, he was in the passenger seat giving directions. They finished the ride back home in silence, except Logan's occasional direction to get to Rory's house.

They pulled up to Rory's house with Lorelai standing out on the porch. "So you brought a whole army," She said.

"Who have yet to know a thing to why we are here," Colin added.

"Shut up Colin," Finn said giving him a slap on the back of the head much like he had earned earlier.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said turning to her daughter.

"Mommy," Rory said hugging her mother.

"Ok so you guys will be very bored for the next few hours, feel free to do almost anything you want, we do have a PG limit in this house and a PG-13 for the town," Lorelai said leading her daughter in to the house and piling down on the couch with lots of food.

They other kids looked around at each other. They came and sat down in the living room too and helped the girls pig out.

---------

Later that night Rory was asleep in her bed and Lorelai had told the kids about why they were here. "Feel free to crash here tonight, in the closet is some blankets and pillows. I'm going to bed upstairs," Lorelai said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Wow, now I see why she repeated this sucks multiple times," Finn said.

"Yeah, it definitely makes more sense now," Logan nodded.

"She never talks about her dad," Steph pointed out.

"Yeah, we all knew that," Colin said.

"Shut up."

"Or her dad's side," Finn said, "Though neither would I if they blamed my for every screw-up my dad has had. This is very depressing."

"Man, that has to hurt, you know. I mean our parents completely just ignore us, but her dad is always leaving," Logan shook his head.

"Especially right after we got ourselves attached," Rory said coming out of room.

"We didn't mean to wake you, love," Finn said.

"I was never asleep, just pretending so my mom would go to sleep. It hurts her too, but she won't say a thing," Rory came and sat on the couch between Logan and Steph.

"Cause you are more important to me than me," Lorelai said from the top step.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Let's watch a movie," Rory said.

"Something really sappy," Lorelai said.

"Meg Ryan," Steph said. They boys sighed rolling their eyes.

"Deal with it," Rory said.

Halfway into _Sleepless in Seattle_, Rory fell sleep with her head on Logan's lap, he was subconsciously stroking her hair.

"Thank you guys," Lorelai said suddenly, but softly, not to wake her daughter.

"For what?" Colin asked.

"I don't know, and you don't have to know, all that matters is that Rory know."

"You should get some sleep yourself Lorelai," Logan said.

"Take her back to her room, Logan, and one of you will have to go to school tomorrow. I don't know if Rory will be going, but I know she won't want to fall behind on her schoolwork. It is very important to her," Lorelai said before turning off the TV and going up to her room. Logan took Rory to her room and then came back out.

"I'll go," Colin said, "I probably have the best notes."

"Nah, I will, I've got to talk to Paris," Logan said.

"We can all go," Steph said, "She should spend some time with her mom without us."

"We can come back," Finn agreed.

---------

"I wish there was a way to make this less painful," Rory complained Thursday night. She had made it to school that day and was now at home with her mom and her friends gathered around.

"I wish I could help you love," Finn said, "Maybe we could get you drunk before."

"His solution to everything," Colin rolled his eyes.

"It works, for me at least," Finn shot back.

"Maybe we can," Logan said lighting up.

"How?" Steph asked.

"Us and our parents. More people, takes off the light from Rory and Lorelai. And less time to talk about Christopher and whatever her name is. And less time will have to be spent with the Haydens," Logan explained.

"And Emily would love it. To see all the 'Wonderful' people and connections Rory has made at Chilton," Lorelai understood the idea.

"You mean, we would have to have dinner with our parents," Finn said.

"You live with your grandparents Finn, and they are so much cooler than our parents," Colin said.

"Hey we get to see your dad's newest wife," Finn grinned evilly.

"She is only four years old than me. Some time, in the near future, my dad's next wife will be younger than me," Colin said bitterly.

"Come on guys, think of Rory," Steph said.

"Yeah, I know, the world doesn't revolve around me sadly," Finn said, "But I will gladly help, I am the best at making distraction."

"Then Emily will be very happy to have a small party, a really big table, and the chairs wide enough for a fat person but not really all that wide. How does it sound to you babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Can I leave when ever I want?" Rory asked.

"I'll tell you all the secret way out," Lorelai smiled.

"Then call Grandma."

Lorelai got up and got the phone, she returned to her seat on the couch next to her daughter and dialed the ominous number. "Hello, mom?" Lorelai said when Emily picked up.

"This is really bad timing Lorelai, I am in the middle of a DAR meeting," Emily said not even bothering to greet her.

"Perfect," Lorelai said.

"Not perfect, now make it quick."

"No it actually is perfect mom. I am sitting here at home with all Rory and all her new Chilton friends. And I thought, gee wouldn't it be nice if they could come to Friday night dinner. You would love them and I can meet their parents. And I know how much you would love to put a small party together, though yes mother I know it is very short notice," Lorelai said almost sweetly, but not making it too obvious.

"What are you trying to pull Lorelai?" Emily said suspiciously.

"Nothing mom, I just thought you would like to see all the wonderful as you would call them connections as you would it, I prefer friends, had made at school."

"Who are they?"

"Well, we have Stephanie Vanderbilt, and Colin, um what's you last name again? I am so forgetful."

"McCrae," Colin supplied.

"Morgan, before you ask love," Finn added.

"McCrae, Colin McCrae, and then there is the one and only Finn Morgan and I'm sure this is you favorite, Logan Huntzberger," Lorelai concluded.

"Well this sounds lovely, Let me quickly talk to the ladies, and I will have to call the Morgans later, but I'm sure they will be fine, I'll be right back," Emily set down the phone and left.

"She's falling for it hook, line, and sinker," Lorelai grinned wickedly.

"Ok they said it sounded lovely, I will see you tomorrow," Emily said before hanging up.

"You got buffers kid, and you must have an angel, think I could borrow him sometime?" Lorelai laughed.

"Hey, before you go to la-la land, why would I be Emily's favorite?" Logan asked.

"Because of you father, Rory wants to be a journalist, Emily thinks that if your dad likes Rory, he will help her out," Lorelai explained.

"Not that I plan on taking any free help, I want to earn anything I get," Rory added, "Now let's go to Luke's I want some coffee."

"You got it sweet, lets head out," Lorelai said standing up pulling up her daughter with her.

--------

**AN: Ok so that is another chapter. I hope you like it. And the next chapter will be the dinner. I hope to update soon. Thank you for reading, please drop me a review telling me what you think, all is appreciated.**


	13. Trivial info

**AN: SO 8:30 New years day morning, I am so tired, I stayed up till midnight, then one am writing on another new story, woke 8:30 like every morning an made myself get up, because I haven't had a chance to type in ages it seems and I really wanted to. OK so now that I'm a little more awake. On with the next chapter and thank you to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 13

Friday night came all too fast for Rory's liking. She and Lorelai were standing outside the steps to Hartford's Hell waiting once again for Lorelai to count down to seven. "Seven came and went 6 minutes ago," She said looking at her watch.

"I know, now we can wait longer for an excuse," Rory replied.

"Our house caught on fire?"

"Not true and not close enough to believe."

"I could call Babette, an I'd believe one of us was clumsy enough to light something on fire."

"Traffic works."

"It's all to obvious, it's the old stand by, of we were here but didn't want to come in so we were outside and then we were stupid and couldn't think of an excuse."

"You got a better idea?"

"We could leave."

"All my friends are in there suffering for me."

"They will understand, or if not, I'll let you move to California."

"Let's get this over with," Rory rang the bell.

"No now we don't have time to come up with a better excuse."

"She probably won't care since she has all these prestige people in her house, other than we embarrass her for being late," The door open to the new maid, and she took their coats and directed them to the living room.

"Lorelai, Rory, how nice of you to show up, we were beginning to think you forgot," Emily said.

"Just a major pile up on the interstate," Lorelai tried. Lorelai and Rory sat down on a loveseat as Richard handed them each a drink.

"Martini still Lorelai? And of course a club soda for Rory," Richard said.

"Thanks Grandpa," Rory said, Lorelai nodded. Richard joined the men in some conversation.

"Ok I didn't get to ask again, what do I call them?" Rory whispered to her mother.

"Straub and Francine?" Lorelai whispered back.

"Yes them."

"I tell you what I told you last time, try not to address them because I don't know, just avoid it."

"Lorelai and Rory what are you whispering about?"" Emily asked drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Um, nothing mom, it wasn't important," Lorelai tried but knew that wouldn't suffice.

"Well it seemed important to you."

"Just the gossip from Stars Hollow," Rory jumped in at her mother's clueless face.

"And what is the latest gossip from the little town?"

"Well, supposedly, Kirk tried to convince his mom to give him a key, but she refused, now he is sleeping on the gazebo, and at an emergency town meeting that Taylor called earlier, the tried to find a place for Kirk to stay," Rory invented, though this did happen once, and was sure to happen again.

"How old is Kirk?"

"Please, you can not tell me you haven't noticed Kirk, mom, he's a grown man, lives with his mother, has yet to start shaving, works a billion part time jobs, and still gets stuck in trees," Lorelai answered.

"You mean the crazy man that tried to sell me a Chicken mailbox, last time I went to your inn?"

"That sounds like Kirk, he wants to be an inventor," Lorelai said.

"But only some days," Rory added.

"So how is school for all you youngsters?" Richard asked.

Fines and oks went around.

"And the paper Rory?" Richard asked.

"Paris is editor, so it will be anything but horrible," Rory answered.

"So I hear I have you to thank for getting my son to write," Mitchum said.

"Nope, Paris put her fear in and he did it all by himself, I didn't even know he wrote anything until his third article," Rory said truthfully, but tried to put Logan in a good light. She saw him mouth a 'thank you' at her, to which she nodded.

"I don't think it was fear of Paris," Logan said to the rest.

"I think so, you were pale when I told you that you were on her bad side," Rory countered.

"Well, she had just stormed in the cafeteria yelling your name, I think the earth quaked in fear."

"Ha, that was nice," Lorelai said, "I'm not up to date with my English terms, but that is like a pun right?"

"Yes, mom," Rory said sarcastically, "And you only know that from being bored one night and read all my notes."

"Rory, I was sounding smart, now you blew it," Lorelai laughed. It turned hollow, and then there were a silence.

"So how is work, Christopher?" Richard asked.

"It's good, Richard," He answered.

"And what are you doing?" Asked Colin's dad, the first of the parents to say something besides Mitchum.

"I'm working on an Internet business, it's up in Boston."

"And successful?" Straub asked.

"Yes, sir."

Another silence

"Dinner is served madam," The maid entered.

"Well, if we will enter the Dinning room, sit where your name is. I took the liberty of making some place cards. They seemed so beautiful at dinner I attended years ago, I just hadn't found the right place to use them, and now I have," Emily said leading them into the dinning room.

"Well the place looks lovely, Emily," Shira complimented.

"Absolutely fantastic," Stephanie's mother added.

Rory took her seat between Logan and Steph. All the teens seemed to be lined up. She nervously watched her mother sit down across from her and next to Sherrie, who didn't seem to like her, Chris on Sherrie's other side. It disappeared as her mother faked a smile and Logan took her hand in his under the table. Logan smiled at her, and she was very grateful. Emily was whispering to Shira, who was next to her, as everyone seated themselves. She then started a conversation, "So Straub and Francine, I hear you just got back from Sylt. That is an island off of Germany."

"Yes it was very enjoyable," Francine said.

"Oh, mom," Rory said, "That's another place we have to go, awesome shopping."

"We'll add it to the map when we get home," Lorelai agreed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"After Rory's graduation, she and I are backpacking through Europe," Lorelai answered. All the adults looked at her, "Ok, so what is with all the funny stares?"

"Backpacking?" Straub asked.

"Yeah, no luggage, just really big backpacks. And we've been finding some really cool hostels online to stay at."

"That is not acceptable," Richard said, "Sleeping in a hostel.

"No, I will take her to Europe, and we will tour it properly," Emily said, in a 'that is that' voice.

"But we want to go backpacking."

"Mom, drop it," Rory shook her head as she whispered softly.

"Ok mom, this is really excellent food," Lorelai said, and they group took it as a good change of topic. They talked about food through the next course until the bomb went off:

"Logan," Shira said above everyone, "Why are you using you left hand to eat you keep elbowing Finnegan, it is very rude."

"Finn am I bothering you for elbowing you once?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Not at all mate," Finn said, " I've grown use to it over the years, I count each time to find a record, which is thirteen when we were ten."

"So I'm not bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Good, because I always eat with my left hand. Besides being the proper," Logan made a face, "to eat, according to all the lessons you put me through, I also happen to be left handed, just in case you haven't noticed in my eighteen years of life."

"I've never noticed, I don't think I have ever sat on the right side of you," Shira shrugged.

"Nope, you always do, or is that too trivial for you to notice too."

"Son, do not speak to your mother like that!" Mitchum barked.

"Well, I've only 18, and my own mother still doesn't know a few trivial facts about my, do you even remember my birthday, I know you were there the day I was born, or was that not important either?" Logan said irritably.

"Logan really!" Shira said embarrassed.

"Go ahead mom, be embarrassed that you don't even know your son, what about those waltzing lesson, remember that I said I didn't like it and asked why everything seemed backwards? Oh, never mind, you can't seem to notice I'm left-handed, why would you notice anything else," Logan got up, letting go of Rory's hand under the table. He threw down his napkin, and stormed out of the dinning room. He knew he couldn't leave, so he made his way up the stairs. Rory got up to go after him, and Colin, Steph, and Finn followed her.

"It only takes one to bring him back," Emily said and Colin, Steph and Finn sat down again and watched Rory walk away after their friend.

Rory got to the top of the stairs just in time to see the door to her bedroom close. She silently laughed picturing Logan standing there shocked as she made her way down the hall. She opened the door to see him lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey."

He looked over at her, and then back at the ceiling, "Hey."

She walked over to him and laid down beside him staring at the ceiling as well, "My grandmother designed the room." She enlaced their fingers again and felt Logan look at her but chose not to look at him. "You can imagine my surprise when one day she calls asking if I like NSYNC or Backstreet boys better."

Logan let out a small smile, not much like his usual smirk he had playing on his lips, "I imagine it was very surprising."

"Lane was there, and we spent the next 30 minutes talking about boy bands." They went on talking about absolutely nothing, anything, and everything.

-------

Meanwhile down in the dinning room after many tries, Lorelai finally got Stephanie's attention. "Go up there," She whispered, almost not audible.

"Can we?" Steph whispered back.

"Yes, just go?"

"What about the parents?"

"I'll deal with them. Then just walk out the front door."

"Can we?" Steph repeated.

"No one in standing in front of it saying you can't."

"And you can deal with all the parents?"

"I live to make them unhappy. Now go," Lorelai made a slight shooing motion. Steph whispered to Colin and then Finn. All together, they took a deep breath and stood up. Without a word they walked out. They went up the stairs to find Rory and Logan.

Rory and Logan heard them coming up the stairs, though it wasn't hard because Finn tripped and cursed loudly. They got off the bed and went to open the door, crashing into Colin. "Ow,! that hurt," Colin said.

"Hush you, I was sandwiched," Rory said.

"Ok so your mom said to just walk out the front door," Steph said.

Rory laughed, "Only because it would have been too hard to convey to you all the secret ways out that grandma and grandpa don't know."

"Well, I say let's just get out," Finn said.

They walked down the stairs and found Lorelai, "Hey, I'm supposed to be in the bathroom, but I say that you should go home Rory and fix up a movie night. All of you are welcome to come. Willy Wonka, a Godfather, and surprise me, then pick up food at Doose's. And I should be making my exit soon, so you can order some food. And I've got to get back, see you at home kid," Lorelai rushed through her instructions, and make her way back to the dinning room.

"Ok troops move out, we have instruction," Rory lead them out the door. They piled into Finn's SUV, Colin calling shotgun. Rory and Logan took the middle and Steph crawled into the back.

"I think I have fallen in love with the back seat, there is so much room to get comfy," Steph said stretching out.

"You and me love could spend some quality time back there," Finn said.

"Gross Finn," Steph said. Rory dialed some familiar numbers on her phone and ordered some food. "You know that is a lot of food Rory."

"We still have to get dessert too Steph," Rory told them.

"What!" They all said together.

"You know red vines, chocolate, marshmallows, that sort of thing. Get off here Finn, to get to Doose's," Rory pointed out an exit.

Finn pulled up to a shop that said Doose's Market in big letters. They all went inside. Rory picked up a basket and started to wonder the aisles. They rest followed. "You look lost, have you never been to a grocery store?" Rory asked and they all gave her blank stares, "Apparently not. That is amazing, 18 and never set foot in a grocery store. You will never cease to amaze me."

"My mother would freak out if she knew I was here, so many germs," Steph said, "She would say something about all the little kids whose hands have been everywhere."

"This is the same woman who decorated her house all in black and white," Colin added.

"Which I hate, so I will continue to buy flamboyantly colored clothes."

"With Colin's money," Rory laughed.

"Of course," Steph smiled.

-------

**AN: So there is another chapter. I will update soon, and for anyone who is tired of this or are wondering, They will get together in the next chapter. I will get that chapter up ASAP. Please leave me a review, thanks.**


	14. Secrets

**AN: Ok so the beginning of this chapter is a separate chapter in my notebook, but would have made so much more sense at the end of the last chapter, but I really wanted to update and I was pressed for time. Thank you to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

Meanwhile back in the Gilmore House there was a long silence after the exodus. "That was rude of them," Emily finally broke the silence.

"Very much," Shira agreed and other adults nodded.

Another silence.

"Well," Straub started, standing up, "I should have figured that we would not make it passed dinner. Francine and I came here with an intention. First of all we would tell Christopher that we are proud of his decisions he has made concerning the situation with Sherrie. I would like to officially greet Sherrie hello. And now this is all fine with just the Haydens and the reason we were at the Gilmore household is though we are very happy with Christopher now, we wanted to know our Granddaughter, and tell her that we have officially named our heiress. Christopher, son, I do hope you understand our decision."

Lorelai gaped at the man and tried to take in what he just said.

"Lorelai? Would you like to say something on Rory's behalf?" Richard asked.

"Ok, um, well first of all she would have gaped at you liked I did, then, because I actually know her, she would have said something all the lines of 'Um I don't know what to say, thank you.' Then she would gape at you some more," Lorelai said, "I however have a few more things to say. First of all, you don't know my daughter, you crushed her the last time you saw her, you didn't ask her about this, and last you should have waited until another time to tell her and for her not to have to hear it from me. And another thing, it Mother stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling," Emily tried to hide it.

"Uh, yes you are. Now you are getting what you always wanted. I dropped out of society, hating it, and my daughter inherited all of my good genes including not liking society. Now you are trying to force her back in. You are making her do all the things you couldn't get my to do. You now have the perfect daughter you never had. You should have considered her feelings and thoughts on the matter, or what she wanted. Now I am leaving," Lorelai got up to leave.

"Come on Lore," Chris started.

"You take you now prefect family, keep it and your oh so lucky wife that you finally did something right with away from my daughter, and find that interstate that you should be best friends with now. And you know what, all you can, because you clearly don't know your own child. You clearly don't care about them the way I care about my kid, and they seem to care about her too. Which is the only reason they came here and suffered for her. They don't like you, but put it away because Emily made my daughter come to a place that has guests she hates and is scared that they will once again hurt her," Lorelai left without another word, and drove to Stars Hollow.

In Stars Hollow both Rory and Steph, were in Rory's room finding into more comfortable clothes.

"Ok so spill," Steph said from Rory's closet.

"Spill what?" Rory asked.

"What is between you and Huntz?"

"Me and Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

"Come on Rory, I know I'm not Lane, but I want to know, and you can trust me not to say a word to anyone: not Colin, not Finn, not Huntz, no one, I promise."

"Steph there is nothing there, we're just friends like the two of you," Rory denied.

"Except you have so much chemistry and he is totally ga-ga over you. He hasn't been with a girl this entire school year."

"Then maybe he doesn't like them."

"Huntz like almost any girl, I think he's holding out for a special someone. That person happens to have got her name from her mom, hates society, lives in a tiny town, loves coffee and in the only girl not tripping over her feet to get to him."

Lorelai walked in at that opportune moment.

"Food!" Rory ran out to meet her mom. Lorelai had food, but was on autopilot. "Mom what's up, you don't look too well."

"You are worth billions."

"Huh? What are you talking about? How am I worth billions, did you buy a lottery ticket?" Rory was confused, but they had grabbed the attention of everyone in the house.

"Well, after you left the Haydens told me why they were there. First they told Chris they are proud of him, they officially greeted Sherrie, and then said they named you their heiress," Lorelai said dully.

"What!" Rory exploded, "I don't want it, give it to dad, give it to the baby, give it to charity, not me. I don't want it, any of it."

"It's practically done."

"But they didn't even ask."

"Again, the point of dinner. It can be a birthday present, make up for all the others they missed, hell, count it towards Christmas too. And of course I went and yelled at them, Chris, my parents, and all the other parents too. So since they were there, I have a fifty-dollar bet with myself that it will appear in a Huntzberger paper tomorrow with the best picture Emily can find."

"No!" Rory screamed. She broke the Gilmore rule and ran from the house.

"Rory!" Lorelai called after her.

"Where is she going?" Logan asked.

"Luke's, find Lane, talk to her, lots of coffee, lots of pie," Lorelai said. Logan calmly picked up his coat and walked outside after her.

--------

Rory burst into Luke's and threw herself on a stool. Lane looked at Luke before sitting next to Rory. "Rory what's wrong?"

"Coffee, pie – chocolate – coffee," was all Rory said.

Lane got up and got the requested items. She set them in front Rory and sat down beside her again. "Ok, now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm worth billions."

"What?"

"The Haydens came to dinner, I left before they announced it, but my mother was still there. I am almost officially their heiress."

"Ok, so you lost me, how is this a bad thing?" Lane asked confused.

"I don't want it, they didn't ask me, they didn't even tell me," Rory cried leaning on her best friend.

"Hey it's ok Rory. You've got me, you've got your mom, you've got Luke, you've got this town, unfortunately Taylor will love this, but it will end up ok," Lane rubbed her back.

"I'm one of them now!"

"Who?"

"Rich society people who are snobby and now I am the kind of person who would attend Chilton. I'm a trust fund baby, I'm all the things mom ran away from."

"It'll be ok."

"How do you know?"

"Because you also have Paris, who will make everyone around you feel one inch tall."

Rory let out a sobbing cry, "I thought you meant the city at first, and you were going to say I could run away there."

"If you do, let me come too."

"Of course, you too Lane."

"Good, I can't lose my best friend, then I will officially have no one to talk to," Lane saw a familiar blonde past by the window, "And you know who else you've got?"

"Who?" Rory looked at her.

"Me," Logan said coming up behind her. Rory spun around the stool, "You've got me." Logan walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug. He sat down next to her. She leaned on him as Lane got up to continue to work, but kept a watch on her friend. "You can't forget about your friends, even your new ones. Me, Steph, Colin, and Finn, want to help, I mean we came to dinner tonight, Ace."

"Yeah, I know that I should know that."

"Don't forget it, Ace."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't call me Ace around our friends, unless it is under you breath and no one else can hear, why?"

"Because they would mock me to no end."

"They mock you all the time anyways."

"Yeah, but…I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"It is a long story."

"I'm ready."

"I am afraid of what it might mean. The last girl that I gave a nickname to, besides Steph, was Katharine Humphrey. To her it was always Katharine, no Kathy, or Katie, always Katharine, except me. I got away with Kat. And she ended up breaking my heart. She was my first and last girlfriend. After her I would not let anyone that close again.

"We met at Andover, and we fit perfectly. I was 14 and so sure that I had fallen in love. How can you fall in love at that age? It's new concept then. You are way too young to know anything. That was the longest I ever stayed at a school.

"When we 15, almost 16, she moved to California. And now if Finn was telling the story he likes to add a twist that never happened. He would say that I cheated on her, which I didn't, but she couldn't stand to see me and so she put the whole continent between us. Or he would say that she cheated on me, which she didn't, and I had a restraining order put on her for 100 feet, but she choose 2000 miles. None of that happened. Her dad was a lawyer with Colin's. He wanted to start his own company, but Colin's dad owns the entire east coast so he had to start in California. And he thought, hey, LA has lots of celebrities, they are constantly getting together then divorcing, California is definitely a good place to start." Rory nodded, taking it all in and he continued, "I really liked her. She was my first everything. She helped me forget about me parents. I finally had someone who actually loved me. My life wasn't so pathetic with her around. A reason I didn't just take off to Paris, or Australia, or China. I had a reason to stay. I had a reason to forget I hate my house. I had a reason to forget that my parents don't care and are never home." Logan sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"Thank you," Rory said softly, "Thank you for telling me. But I really like Ace, please, no matter the mocking, call me it around our friends."

"You like it?"

"Why do I put up with you? That is as long it isn't secretly a mean acronym like, um, Angry Callous Elephant, or something to that degree."

Logan laughed, "No just the Ace reporter, nothing more. Next time that the paper or your awesome writing skills come up I'll call you Ace."

"Thank you."

"Don't be surprised if one says something about Kat."

"Not now."

"Back to the house, you have a lot of worried people there."

"Yes."

Lane watched her friend leave, and smiled, she was completely oblivious to what surrounded her.

--------

Later that night, technically morning, Lorelai was cleaning up her living room after the movie night. She smiled at the sleeping teens around the room. Rory was leaning on Logan's shoulder on the couch, Steph and Colin found their way to each other on the floor, and Finn, Finn was practically upside down on the chair. Lorelai sighed and headed up the stairs to her room. She fell on the bed and fell instantly to sleep.

Rory heard her mom go upstairs. She peaked an eye open, all was silent and still. She had made a decision that night. She poked Logan who groaned. "Shhhh, up, come on," Rory got up and pulled Logan up with her. She grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen and pulled Logan out the door.

"How are you awake? You should be dead to the world like everyone else," Logan groaned as her followed her. She didn't say a word until they got to the town square. They walked up on the gazebo. Logan sat on the bench, relieved to sit down. He was tired, he wasn't use to this.

"This is my favorite spot in the whole town. I love the town at night."

"It's two am, it is time to be asleep," Logan complained.

"You want to go back home and leave poor me here all by myself?" Rory asked.

"When you put it that way, no."

"I've done it a billion times before."

"How are you not in a coma, you ate so much food and sweets. I didn't eat that much, and I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"I'm use to getting up at midnight and doing this, remember a billion times."

"Anyone know you come out here?"

"Maybe Kirk, but he might have sleep walking the few times I have seen him."

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to show you something about me. You told me about Kat and so this is a secret I keep," Rory said pulling him up. Logan groaned.

"So you had to show me. I am very happy you did so Ace, but couldn't you have told me, not bring me here at two am?" Logan didn't sit down, though he wanted to. He looked down at Rory. She was beautiful. That was the last thought he had before he felt her pull him down by his neck and she kissed him. She kissed him! It was the most unbelievable feeling to Logan. He smiled and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, kissing her again. "You have just made me the happiest person ever," He said.

"Logan, that was cheesy. But I'll take it because you are practically dead asleep," Rory laughed, "But I know what you mean, because I have the same feeling."

"Good."

"And Logan?"

"Yes, Ace."

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Really? I wanted to add a third party."

Rory smacked him on the arm, "I mean can we keep it a secret?"

"Whatever you want, Ace" Logan smiled.

"That's what I want. Mom thinks that I am already in the news for my newfound fortune. I don't want them to be able to add that my boyfriend is Logan Huntzberger, you are my boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, of course, Ace," Logan said.

"So that means for now, no one, not you family, not our friends, not my mom, not even your maid you cat."

"Not even the cat I don't have."

"Shut up Huntzberger, Ok, now I have another question for you."

"What is it Ace?"

"What is your nickname, if I am Ace, who are you?"

"I am Logan Huntzberger, nice to meet you."

"Logan," Rory looked at him.

Logan thought for a minute, "Master and Commander."

"It's a little long, how do you feel about MAC?"

"I like it," Logan smiled looking down at her. He leaned down and kissed her, glad he finally could.

"Let's go home, you have to be dead tired."

"I am, let's go." They walked home and sat back down on the couch and got back in the same position as before, both falling to sleep quickly.

--------------

**AN: So that is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. It seems really short to me, but it is some how three chapters in my notebook. I will try to get an update up soon again for you guys. Please drop me a review, and thank you.**


	15. In Cahoots

**AN: Ok so I got a great response for the last chapter, thank you guys so much for reviewing. On with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 15

Monday morning came and with a smile, Logan pulled into a parking place at school. He walked passed Rory's car, not surprised to see it there already. He heard a tapping sound and looked around. Where was it coming from? Rory was still in her car, looking at him. She motioned him over and he backtracked to her door, which he opened. "What are you still doing in there?" He asked.

"I'm hiding," She said. Logan looked confused; he kneeled down his knees and sat back on his ankles, hidden behind the door. "As predicted by my mother, my picture is a high commodity."

"It will take them two days to figure out that you are not the next Paris Hilton," Logan said, making Rory laugh.

"I hope so, I've already seen both Steph and Colin walk by, and well, I'm not surprised I haven't seen Finn."

"How long have you been here?"

"About twenty minutes. I hate this, once they leave then they find out about us, and I am back in the spotlight, and I hate the spotlight. I'm a backstage person, I am not good in front of tons a people."

"They won't find out about us that soon, if I have say in the matter."

"Really?"

"That's what you wanted."

"Yes, but I wasn't too sure how you would do such a thing, because when I say secret, I mean secret, no one, not a soul can know. That means you have to act the same around me in public, and in places people can easily find us. Affection will most likely be at a minimum, I didn't know how well you could do that."

"I can do anything if I put my mind to it and actually try, other wise, no use."

"So you are really going to do this to where no one knows, and it won't be much different when with our friends."

"But it will be very different when we are alone with no one to know what is going on behind closed doors."

"That sounded a little creepy."

"But you got the message, I can do the whole no one can know thing."

"Thank you," Rory smiled, she leaned down behind the door and kissed him lightly.

"But you can't do that, it will make the challenge all the more difficult," Logan said. "And now I will call Steph and you will have buffers again, so all you have to pay attention to is the friend standing next to you." Logan pulled out his phone and called Steph.

Minutes later Steph and Colin appeared. "Reinforcements ready for duty," Steph saluted. Logan got up and Rory grabbed her backpack from the passengers seat. She got out closing the door. "All right, lets go!" Steph linked arms with Rory and was off to the races talking. "So I was thinking that we should have another girl's weekend. You, me, Lane, and even your mom if she wants at my house with every sappy movie, junk food, awesome music, and just maybe some girl talk. But nothing like last time, it was way too tiring."

"As long as there is no shopping," Rory winked.

"None at all unless you have a really good idea in that head of yours."

"Not one, so tell me about these movies."

"The Notebook."

"Sleepless in Seattle."

The girls went on and on as they entered the building without a glance to their surroundings. The boys trailed behind them talking about crashing the girl's plans this weekend and an upcoming trip to New York.

--------

Rory made it through the day almost normally, but not exactly. Right now she was at the paper waiting for Paris to start the meeting. Logan strolled in through the doors leisurely, and sat down next to Rory.

"Now that we are all here," Paris looked at Logan, who smirked, "We can start our meeting. So I am not all that impressed with work for the last few issues. The number of papers being picked up to read has gone done."

"By like only five, Paris, I've seen the stats," Rory cut in.

"That is not what I am saying Gilmore, and they still have gone down. I want some better stuff this time and I will be extra picky about what I am accepting and will have harder edits. I don't want to coddle you, so this is the truth. I want the paper to get better; I want you to be the very best. It makes the paper look good, and it reflects better on you as you are applying for college. Beats are posted, Rory I want to talk to you, meeting adjourned," Paris said.

Logan looked at Rory who shrugged, but went to talk to Paris. Logan got up and looked at what he got. "What's up Paris?" Rory asked coming up to her editor.

"You are my best writer I've got. The 75th anniversary is coming up in five weeks. I want you to write and article for its front and center comparing life now to life 75 years ago. I'm giving it to you now because I want the very best. This has to be the best article you have ever written, got it?" Paris explained, and left before Rory said a word, with everyone else.

Logan was left standing by the list smirking, "So what was this all important article?"

"I will be comparing the life now to the life 75 years ago for our papers 75th anniversary," Rory said, coming over to him and looking at her article for the current issue at hand.

Logan looked at the closed door to the newsroom that had shut behind Paris. Rory rolled her eyes. "What happens behind closed doors?" Logan said before leaning down to kiss Rory. "And your article will be great."

"If not I will most likely have to move to a different state, change my name, and start a whole new life."

"Not on my watch, come on lets find our friends." They walked out of the newsroom to start their search. "This can't be good, Steph has that, 'I planning something' look on."

"What's up guys?" Colin asked as they reached them.

"Nothing, not much," Logan said uneasily, there was definitely a trap somewhere in here.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Steph asked.

"I think I am going to the hospital, I haven't been there in ages to volunteer," Rory said, and that was very true, she hadn't had the time to once she jumped into the lives of her four friends.

"I think I am actually wanting to work on my article," Logan said as his friends stared at him. "It's something I am interested in."

"And what is that?" Finn asked.

"The whole stem cell research debate; opinions, pros, cons, who is for, who is against, what it might mean in the future."

"Fine, but I would like you both to come by my house later," Steph said.

"Why?" Rory asked cautiously.

"I can't tell you unless you come," Steph said evasively.

"Well, I have to come now, I hate not knowing things."

"Well, before you get too excited, I think you should leave, this could last forever with the things Steph can tell you," Logan pushed her gently towards the door. They picked up an easy conversation about Logan's article, both knowing their friends were most likely gawking at them.

"So are you going to Steph?" Rory asked as they reached her car.

"I think I will, call me when you leave to go there, we can figure out what is going on and not be entering the lion's den unarmed," Logan nodded.

Rory looked at the people surrounding the door, cameras flashing towards them, "They are so waiting for us to say goodbye."

"So get in you car, drive to the Hospital, do your volunteer thing, and call me later. Don't give me or them a second thought."

Rory smiled at his determination, and got in her car. She waved, and drove away.

--------

At around 5:40 Rory had called her mom, and was sitting in her car, getting ready to call Logan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey MAC, it's Ace," Rory said.

"Is the eagle leaving the nest? Should Hawk take flight too?" Logan joked.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"I thought we were using code names. I asked if you are leaving, and if I should too."

"Oh, ok, yes I am leaving, but we can't arrive at the same time."

"Put any thought as to what tonight will be?"

"Yes, one was the obvious party to be ready for."

"Sounds like Steph, but it is Monday."

"Then there was a weird shanghai into getting us to a dinner or something by her parents."

"They are out of town."

"And that seemed on much like her, so I put my Steph cap on and tried really hard to think like her. So I came up with another Shanghai, one that Colin and Finn definitely seemed in on. This came to me about ten minutes ago. Steph is convinced we are made for each other."

"I wonder were she got that idea?"

"Shut up MAC, so she would try to some how manipulate us to admitting that."

"Colin and Finn attack me, Steph attacks you, sounds perfectly like Steph, and you know her way too well Ace."

"That what happens with a girl's night. So don't give up a thing or else it will be a lie."

"I would never do that."

"Good," Rory smiled, "I am going to Steph's, so I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Bye Ace."

"Bye MAC," Rory hung up her phone and drove to Steph's. She was immediately swept away by Steph into her room, and locked the door.

"Ok missy, I am going to do what I was going to do at your house, but you ran away. I want you to admit you like Logan."

"Then I hope you have food, because I will never admit so."

"Yes you do."

"I don't, I can't tell a lie."

"Come on Rory you have such chemistry, and sexual tension."

"We do not."

"Yes you do. You have know him less time that me, but can pinpoint him better than me."

"So? The first time I met him, he opened up to me, he probably thought he would never see me again, so it didn't matter."

"I will not accept that I was wrong."

"Better luck next time, and maybe you should evaluate your own feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Colin, now you guys have sexual tension."

"And now before you go and turn this around on me, I am letting you out. Let's watch a movie, while we wait for the guys. They said something about tying Logan up in a chair."

"That is so much better, and I definitely prefer your way," Rory smiled.

They were almost through watching Dirty Dancing when Colin and Finn literally threw Logan into the room. "He won't admit a thing," Finn complained coming into the room.

"Me neither with Rory," Steph sighed.

"Before I turned it around on her," Rory laughed. She noticed Logan wink secretly at her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she was about to know.

Logan leapt over to her and landed at her feet, "Oh my darling, thank god they let me out! Now I can finally tell you how much I love. Will you marry me, let's go to Paris and elope!"

Rory looked at him, but didn't not act taken back, but jumped into the play, "Oh, but baby, it is too soon."

"But, honey, I love you so much," Logan stood up, pulling Rory up with him.

Rory pretended to think about it, "Ok let's go," Rory pulled him out of the room, and waited for a few seconds while their friends gaped. "Take out your phone, I need a picture of this," Rory whispered to Logan before they reentered. Logan did so and snapped a few pictures as Rory explained it. "Ok, so, we definitely need pictures of your faces. We were in total cahoots about this little joke, kind of. I knew he was up to something, and then figured out when he started talking. I played along and it was so worth it to see your faces. And we had an idea about this little shanghaiing, because I put on my Steph thinking cap. I though of all the reasons you would want us here on a Monday night. We are now hoping we can get past this stage of you thinking that we are made for each other and we could ever be more than friends. We'll keep you notified on that, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

They stared at her for a few more moments before Stephanie burst into laughter, "Ok I think that may have been one of the best pranks I have had played on my. So you were in total cahoots?"

"Total," Logan nodded, "I was hoping she would play along, or else I would have made a fool of myself."

----------

**AN: So what do you think. I wasn't too sure of where to go after the last chapter, and this is where I ended up. I hope you like it, please leave me a review, and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	16. A Murder mystery night

**AN: So here is the next chapter, thank you to all of my reviewers so much, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16

It had been about two weeks since the shanghai. Rory and Logan had found different places to be together, without anyone knowing. They had found reasons to get together at night or on weekends, but didn't let it get too obvious. Their confidence had grown in being able to keep their secret. And as Logan predicted, there was hardly anyone now standing in front of the school anymore.

Tonight however, Rory was flying solo at home. She had convinced her mom to go out with Luke for their anniversary. She had ordered Indian food and was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a murder mystery. There was a creek from the house causing Rory to jump. _I should have put on some music or something_, she thought. She pulled the ends of her sleeves over her hands. She continued to read, she had already figured out who did it, but still wanted to know if she was right. She heard another groan from the house. She muttered to herself, but still picked up the phone all the same. She was then in a dilemma of who to call. Yes, the obvious choice would be Logan, but it just might be seen as suspicious. She decided to call Steph and dialed the number.

"Hello?" She answered after several rings.

"Hey Steph," Rory greeted her.

"Rory, hey what are you up to?"

"I have found yet another way to freak myself out."

"Doing what?"

"Reading a murder mystery."

"Where's Lorelai?"

"She is out with Luke, it is their anniversary, and I pretty much made her go."

"So you are stuck home alone reading a creepy book."

"It's my own fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Thanks Steph. I'm jumping at about every creek and noise the house makes. I feel about five, since Stars Hollow is about the safest place in the world. Babette doesn't even lock her door half the time. So I needed some noise and I called you. I can't call my mom because I know she would stop her date and come right home and I can't do that to her."

"So you called me. Why not Logan?"

"You tell me why I would call him. If you are still back on that whole we have tons of sexual tension thing, you really need to get over it as we have said. And he would most likely say suck it up and turn on a movie."

"While he was getting in his car to come to your house."

"He wouldn't do that. He might leave me creepy messages and have fun scaring some more though."

"Call him and ask, I bet he comes over."

"No."

"Fine, but I am also betting with myself within five minutes of hanging up you will call him."

"Who says you can hang up?"

"Me, since..."

"I didn't say so," Rory cut in.

"Well if you had let me finished," Steph said, "Then you can be very happy for me as I think that I am going out with our dear friend Colin."

"Your are! Is this like a date?"

"I really don't know, though I would love to know what is going through his mind and what he is thinking. But I really hope it is a date. Yes, I will finally admit, I do think I like Colin."

"First step to recovery. I really hope it goes well for you and that you get what you want."

"So if I end the agony that we have put you through of watching what you called sexual tension, when will you end the same agony we are going through with you and Logan?"

"Has does the Tuesday after never sound to you? Steph get it through that head of yours we are just friends."

"That is what me and Colin said for ages, and now if it goes how I want it to, I will be very mad at myself for wasting so much time. Please don't wait forever like we did."

"You make it sound like you are already getting married."

"Our parents would be in heaven, and they would have an army of angels with cameras, who everyone else thinks is the devil's men, and yet others call the press. SO this is a complete secret between you, Colin, Finn, Logan, and me."

"Don't worry I am the master of keeping secrets."

"Really, like what?"

"Like you will never know."

"Ok, so can I go get ready? I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it."

"You really think this is an overnight thing already?" Rory joked.

"No, I, um, get you mind out of the gutter Gilmore," Steph couldn't come with a why. But she was not planning on sleeping with Colin on their first date, if it even was a date.

"It is out of the gutter. And I think I will let you win the bet, I probably will call Logan. I am taking it as a given that Finn will be drunk. Though Logan might be too. But when you call me tomorrow, I will tell you if he came."

"Oh I never got to ask, why aren't you are dinner with your grandparents?"

"They are out of town."

"And Huntz, will of course come, he can't say no to you. He'd jump off a building for you."

"Ah, my superman. Unfortunately if I ask him to jump off a building, then I will lose a person who bows at my feet like I am a princess."

"But there are still plenty others."

"Plenty. Ok so you go get ready and knock 'em dead."

"Got it, bye Rory,"

"Bye Steph," Rory hung up the phone and called Logan, "MAC?"

"Hey, Ace, what's up?"

"You mean besides the moon, the stars, the sky, the heavens waiting for me its angel."

"Yes, besides that."

"No comment to my obvious self-flattery?"

"Can't say anything when it is true."

"Aren't you just the charmer."

"I try. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I am reading a murder mystery. And my mom happened to be on a date with Luke for their anniversary."

"Is this your way of asking me to come over?"

"Are you already in you car?"

"No, I'm standing next to it."

"What a shocker, I would have guessed you were already in it starting the engine."

"I'll see you in twenty, Ace."

"Wait, no don't hang up."

"You like me that much?"

"No, my house is making creepy noises, and I need the noise and something to concentrate on."

"Why don't you turn on some music or a movie?"

"Not distracting enough."

"But I am?"

"Yes. So what were you doing before I called?"

"Not much, studying, working on an article."

"On a Friday night?"

"Well do you want me to go out and get drunk then hook up with some random girl?"

"No."

"So yes, on a Friday night I am not out and about doing bad things. I know it is hard to believe."

"So I saved you from a really boring night."

"Oh no, my parents wanted me to join them in playing canasta with Tony Kushner."

"You parents play canasta with Tony Kushner?"

"He isn't that great, but yes they do."

"So have you heard that Steph and Colin are going out tonight? I called Steph and she told me about it, and she is so hoping that it counts as a date."

"It is. Colin asked me where to take her. And the place I told him was definitely a date place. So yes I know, Ace."

"Come on, it's cute, then of course she went on and on about how we should get together."

"Day late, dollar short."

"Yes, I had to use much self-restraint not to laugh at her."

There was a silence. Rory could hear the hum of the engine through the phone. How close was he? What were they going to do when he got there? About a million questions were running through her mind.

"Ace, hey I was saying something, catch any of it?"

"No, spaced out. What did you say?"

"What are we doing once I get to your house?"

"I was just thinking about it. I don't know, maybe pop in a movie."

"No chick-flick, please."

"I was thinking something along the lines of a season of Saved by the Bell."

"Works for me, about ready?"

"For what?"

"To watch a season of Saved by the Bell."

"Are you outside my door?"

"Take a look," Rory could practically see him smirking through the phone.

Rory walked outside and still talking to her phone, "Did you break every speed limit to get here?"

"No, I just pushed them," Logan said, also into his phone.

Rory walked up to Logan and whispered to him, "Just a sec, let me finish my conversation." Logan smiled and nodded. Rory talked into her phone again, "Well, I've got to go, a friend just arrived, bye."

"Bye," Logan said into his phone before shutting it. "Hi," He said to Rory.

"Hi, come on in," Rory said. They walked inside. Rory turned to face him after the door closed. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Logan smiled too before leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey," Rory smiled, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey," Logan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her again. "We need to get to the movie, even though it is technically a TV show."

"Yes," Rory said pulling out of his embrace, and pulling him to the couch. She found a comfortable spot leaning on him with her head on his shoulder. As the show started she placed a tender kiss on the base of his neck. It sent shivers down spine, and electricity through his whole body. He pulled her, if possible, closer to him, as she placed kisses coming closer to his lips. They ended up in full on make out mode, both forgetting about what was on the TV. Nothing existed beyond the two of them for some precious moments.

--------

**AN: Ok so I know this isn't my longest chapter, but I wanted to get something out before I go to my cousin's house for the weekend. Please leave me a review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	17. Everyone's mind is in the gutter

**AN: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 17

The next morning Lorelai came home to surprisingly not one, but two sleeping teens on her couch. _I knew the house would freak her out; it makes way too much noise, _Lorelai thought. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. And as she predicted to herself, Rory stumbled in a few minutes later. "Hey, babe, and I told you so."

"Told me what?" Rory asked, disoriented.

"The house makes noises and it would seem big and creepy and you would freak out and call not so surprisingly Logan."

"I actually called Steph first, but she had a big hopefully date with Colin."

"Gossip, I like it, what else?"

"Not much, she said to keep it a secret, but I feel confident in telling you, I doubt she would mind to much, you just can't tell their parents or alert the media."

"Ay, Ay, captain. What about Finn?"

"We, as in me and Steph, were in agreement he would be drunk, and most likely with a redhead, or in the middle of trying to get one."

"Took a chance with Logan though?"

"He said I saved him a boring night, I kind of don't believe that, but I kind of do. And I didn't want to interrupt your date."

"So what did you and Logan do that made you so tired, it's eleven you know," Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew, gross mom, we watch Saved by the Bell." Rory started her third cup of coffee.

"Ok," Lorelai said in and unbelieving tone, "Well go get lover boy up, and let's go to Luke's."

"Weren't you just there? And he is not lover boy."

"Whatever,"

"So again, weren't you just at Luke's?"

"Yes, but I was there for hot sex and breakfast with my boyfriend, not breakfast with my daughter, and now my daughter and her boy toy."

"Logan is just a friend and I am leaving to get him up before you make another comment. Get you mind out of the gutter mom," Rory walked out of the kitchen into the living room. She poked Logan, who groaned and turned over. "Come on Logan, get up, my mom is here begging for me, and now you, to go to Luke's with her. She'll get cranky if you keep her waiting."

Logan groaned again, but still slowing sat up, "What time is it?"

"About eleven," Rory said looking at a clock.

"It's too early."

"You are starting to sound like Finn."

"Haven't you heard of sleeping in?"

"Not when my mom has Luke's on the mind," Rory pulled Logan up and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Why are **you** so tired?" Lorelai asked, again wiggling her eyebrows.

"I stayed up past my bed time," Logan accepted a cup of coffer from Rory.

"Darn it, I was trying so hard to get one of you to admit to having hot, earth-shattering sex last night, oh well."

"Mom, again, get you mind out of the gutter. Just because that is what you did, doesn't mean we all did," Rory said.

"Was it not earth-shattering?"

"Lets go see your boyfriend, and you can say such things to him and not us."

"I like it." They walked to Luke's. They sat down and Logan laid his head on the table, still dead tired. Lane came and gave them coffee. "Geez, Rory, you really know how to wear a guy out, how many rounds?"

"Mother! Please, go kiss your boyfriend and talk him to like that, not us."

"Ok!" Lorelai smiled getting up and finding Luke.

"We so should have not stayed up 'til four am," Logan complained softly.

"But it was fun, now drink your coffee," Rory smiled.

"Yes, sir," Logan downed his coffee.

"What did I miss?" Lorelai said coming back over and sitting down.

"Oh nothing, Logan and I just decided that we need to find a better place to have sex next time," Rory said very sarcastically.

"Ok, Rory, it is officially dropped, mommy promises," Lorelai said.

"Thank you," Rory said. Luke came and took their orders.

"Ok, so Saved by the Bell, do anything else?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, not much," Rory said.

"Fell asleep during an episode and then woke up to it, watch a few more and then turned it off and fell asleep," Logan agreed.

Luke brought their food over.

"You guys are boring, make prank calls, steal Babettes gnomes, or something interesting," Lorelai whined.

"Sorry, mommy, we will next time, it a next time comes a around."

"That's all I ask for, I am sure a next time will come. So what is the game plan for today?"

"I hadn't thought about it much," Rory said.

"Delay going home as long as possible," Logan shrugged.

"Call me with any plans. My weekend people suck, so mommy has to go into work," Lorelai took one last sip of her coffee and left.

"Well, there has to be something to do, like cause havoc like my mom wanted," Rory said as she and Logan walked out of the diner a few minutes later.

"Then lets make Lorelai happy. Let me call the limo company and have him annoy Taylor, that was fun the other morning a while back. We'll have him sit there for a few hours."

"Two birds with one stone, I like how you think Huntzberger."

"So do I, get Finn here, nothing is boring with him," Logan said taking out his phone, they stopped and leaned against the gazebo.

"Right, and Miss Patty is crazy over him and his accent, that could be a show, we should pop some popcorn," Rory said pulling out her phone too as Logan started to tell the limo guy instructions. "Hey Finn."

"Hey, love!" Finn was excited.

"It is noon, and you are up and not sleepy, meaning I did not wake you up?" Rory noticed.

"I got an interesting call from Steph, who said that Logan came to your house last night, and I checked this morning and he is not at his home, so I can only deduct that he stayed out your house."

"Really? I hadn't noticed him standing right next to me."

"So, love, what did you two do last night?"

"You think like my mother, I'll tell you what I told her, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Innocent question until you turned it dirty."

"It was dirty the moment you opened you mouth."

"Ok, so what can I do for you?"

"Well, Logan and I didn't do anything to create havoc, and it made my mother very unhappy, so we want to make it up to her now, and you seemed like a perfect accomplice in creating mischief."

"Finny will be there in twenty, bye love,"

"Bye Finn," Rory smiled hanging up, "Finn said he would be here in twenty," She said turning to Logan. She saw someone she did not want to talk to over Logan shoulder and groaned.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Rory," A guy said coming up behind Logan. Logan recognized this voice to be the guy that Rory said was Dean.

"Um, hi," Rory was very uncomfortable.

"Hello, I am Logan Huntzberger, you are?" Logan said over politely, extending a hand.

"Dean Forrester," The guy said rather darkly and made no attempt to shake hands, he turned to Rory, "Can I talk to you," Dean looked at Logan, "Privately?"

"Umm..."Rory bit her lip, nervously, no she did not what to talk to him, but she didn't want to go into why.

"I'll go to the house and look for Finn, you look for Frank," Logan said, but winked telling Rory he had a plan.

"Frank?" Rory asked confused, "Oh, wait, ok, Frank." She figured that out to be the limo driver, "Stand outside and you will hear, MAC."

"Don't worry, Ace," Logan smirked, "Nice to meet you Dean," Logan walked away, he looked back to see how uncomfortable Rory was around the guy, and he started to think harder about his plan as he got to the house.

"Who is that guy?" Dean asked after Logan asked.

"He's a reporter with me on the Franklin," Rory said, she wanted make sure that Dean wouldn't pull anything out of it and was careful as she explained it, "Paris thinks he's he needs a babysitter to make sure he does his articles right, at least for the first few. And I am the best writer that Paris has, whether or not she wants to admit it or not."

"Who are Frank and Finn, and those other guys, Mac and Ace?"

"Finn is a crazy guy from school mom is in love with, Frank is one of Logan's friends," Rory said, "And then Mac and Ace are people on the newspaper staff, Ace has the name for a reason."

"Oh,"

"Yes oh, is my interrogation over?"

"Yeah, so I wanted to talk to you about some stuff, I still love you."

"Umm…"Rory had no clue how to answer that and luckily didn't have to as her phone went off.

"Don't answer it," Dean said.

"It could be mom, I was suppose to call her with want I was doing today," Rory flipped it open, "Hello?"

"'Ello, love," came a cheesy, fake accent.

"Hi, what do you need?"

"Finny needs directions to you house, it was dark last time I came and I think I am lost, I just past a Woodbridge, where am I?" Logan said, continuing his fake accent.

"You are actually not that far off course Finn, you just took a turn off a few too early."

"Ok, so tell me how to get back to the right place."

"I've got to go," Rory said to Dean, and walked off giving directions to "Finn". Once she got to her house she said bye and hung up. "You are a life saver."

"Really, I'd rather be a starburst," Logan said, "but I know."

"Your cocky."

"Your crazy."

"So we are a perfect pair."

"Two peas in a pod," Logan nodded in agreement.

Finn pulled up in the driveway, "Hello love, mate, one boring day is about to be kicked in the ass and out the door," Finn said getting out and giving Rory a hug and Logan a clap on the back.

"Shh, I hear Taylor," Rory said.

"You can't park you're limo in front of my store! I don't care about your instructions, it's distasteful! Move it now before I get a board down here." There was a pause where they guessed Frank was talking. "Then I'll make a rule about it, move the CAR!"

"You called Frank?" Finn laughed, Rory and Logan nodded as they laughed, "Then we are off to a great start, is there any gnomes around by chance?" Rory nodded and pointed, "Then lets get the show on the road."

-------

**AN: Ok, I know this is not as long as most of them. And I hope this answered any questions about what they did the previous night I know I had some questions about it, if not ask me. Please leave me a review and thank you.**


	18. Snow

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you like the last chapter and here is the next**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

"So mom, I hear it is suppose to snow next week," Lorelai said that Friday at dinner.

"I don't like snow," Emily said bitterly.

"Why?" Rory said astonished, "We love the snow," and Lorelai nodded.

"It gets everywhere, it's cold," Emily said.

"No, that is the glass being half empty. The glass is half full. Snow gives everything a new coat, a second chance, everything's pretty. And you can wrap yourself up in a blanket, drink hot chocolate, and wear fun hats and scarves. Everyone has a Rudolf red nose," Rory said.

"I still don't like it," Emily said.

"Such the pessimist mom, and the food is good," Lorelai said.

"Thank you," Emily said, and a silence settled on them.

"So how is school?" Richard asked for the third that time.

"Good, Chilton is good," Rory said that for the third time too.

"And the paper?"

"Very good."

"Write anything interesting?"

"I just turned in an article for the 75th anniversary issue comparing the two years of then and now."

"We'll have to read it."

Later that night as Lorelai and Rory were driving home Lorelai asked, "Did dinner seemed weird to you tonight?"

"Yes, they asked me about school about five times. Do you think that something is up?"

"With Adolph involved? Yes."

"There is no need to call her that."

"But it's fun."

"You have a sick humor."

"Thank you, so are you excited about the snow?"

"Duh, yes, I heard from Lane that Taylor is already starting thinking about the winter carnival," Rory said.

"It's pretty early still," Lorelai said, it was only October.

"Maybe we'll have two."

"That would be awesome, we should try to coax Luke into being festive."

"You would have more luck than me mom," Rory said.

"Yes I would," Lorelai said grinning.

---------

Monday morning the snow started. "I knew I smelled snow," Lorelai said to Rory while they ate breakfast at Luke's

"Ok, I've got to get to school, love you mom," Rory said getting up.

"Love you too, and call me before you leave from school this afternoon, I don't want you driving if it is really bad, I'll send Luke," Lorelai said as Rory walked out the door.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Rory said as she walked up to her friends at school.

"Well we know some one likes it," Colin said.

"You don't like the snow?" Rory said incredulously.

"I did not say that. I don't like the snow, but I don't not like it," Colin tried to explain.

"I don't think I can be friends with you any more. It is totally in the Gilmore girl handbook. We love snow right up there behind coffee."

"I thought I was after coffee," Finn said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry Finn, you are a steady third though," That made Finn smile.

"What about the rest of us?" Steph asked.

"A steady fifth, right after Luke, and more specifically seeing him at a town meeting or a spat with Taylor."

"Geez, I feel special, don't you Colin?" Logan said.

"I think we just might have to change that Logan," Colin said.

"And we do know the way to a Gilmore heart, bring her coffee, Colin," Logan said.

"I think about everyday for a couple weeks might help your endeavor boys," Rory added.

"Then I think that can most definitely be arranged," Logan said.

The warning bell went off and the made their way to their class.

------

Later that day Rory was in the newsroom working when her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace, where are you?"

"The newsroom why?"

"'Cause I am trying to get in the newsroom, but the door is locked."

"Sorry," Rory hung up and unlocked the door.

"Thank you," Logan said walking in shutting the door behind him. Rory lock the door and gave him a light him before moving to go back to work. "Uh-uh, you are not getting away that easily. I've waited all day to have you all alone so I can kiss my girlfriend. I am not settling for that," Logan grabbed arm and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately, and that kiss was not going to be ending any time soon.

Unless Paris Gellar had anything to say about it. She knocked angrily on the door and said, "Who the hell locked this door?"

Logan let out a low groan pulling back. Rory wiped of her lip-gloss from his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Follow my lead MAC." She went back to her desk and started to write.

Logan looked at her, but opened the door, "Sorry Paris, it must have accidentally locked when I closed it."

"Gilmore!" Paris passed by Logan not paying attention to him. She walked up to Rory's desk. Rory didn't look up, "Gilmore!"

"What? Oh, sorry Paris, wasn't paying attention, lost in my own world," Rory lied very believably.

"One of my reporters called in sick, I need you to cover a football game. It's Chilton versus Andover; it's here in the stadium, seven sharp. I want stats, interviews, and highlights."

Rory was taken back, "Paris, I don't know anything about football."

"I can help," Logan offered, "I know the sport, and I should know names and stuff on both sides."

Paris whirled around at him, "When did you get here?" Rory asked.

"Just a few delicious moments before Paris did."

"Stop you are making me hungry."

"Gilmore, stop thinking with your stomach."

"So it is at seven, here?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Paris barked.

"I'll pick you at six Ace, see ya," Logan left.

Rory's phone went off and she got a glare from Paris, "Hello?"

"Hey mini me, what's up?" Lorelai said at the other end.

"Not much I'm finishing up at the paper, I'm getting ready to come home, and was about to call you."

"You are not coming home."

"I'm not?"

"That dinky little car of your won't be able to go anywhere."

"How much snow do you have there? We have a couple inches here, last I looked."

"We have about 12, last I check, at least it pretty much covered the ruler. I'm holding up at Luke's, and I hate to say it, but it don't think he will be going anywhere."

"So what am I'm going to do. I'm stuck at school."

"I know, so is anyone still there you can stay with? My parents house is a very last resort, and I don't want you using it."

"Paris is here, Logan just left, oh, I have to go catch him, Paris is making us cover a football game tonight since a reporter called in sick. He'll go to our house, and we aren't there, let me call you back in five." Rory walking quickly out the newsroom and into the parking lot, she could see him getting in his car. "Logan!" She shouted.

"Hey Ace, what's up? Why the rush?" Logan said stepping back out of his car.

"To catch you, mom called, she says that they have a ton of snow in Stars Hollow, and she didn't want me to be driving home, and so I wouldn't be there when or if you got there, so I had to come and find you to tell you."

"Ok, so where will you be?" Logan asked.

"Well, I don't know, I can't go home, I do know that."

"So you are completely snowed out of Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, mom doesn't think that Luke will be able to come and get me. She at Luke's with him, and I don't know why exactly, but she doesn't think he will be getting out."

"Ok, so if you can't go home, come to my house."

"What? No, Logan I can't."

"Sure you can, you've got no where to go, and we have so many rooms, it could be a top notch hotel. The point of the rich, be extravagant, and have way more than you need just because you can."

Rory bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on."

"I've got to get my stuff, but um..."

"What, Ace?"

"All I have is my school uniform."

"We can talk to my sister Honor, she'll be glad to see the person who kept me company in the hospital. And I am sure in the tons of clothes she owns that she will have something you can wear."

"Ok, thank you," Rory smiled

"Go get your stuff and meet me back in here." Logan said.

"I have to call my mom too," Rory said.

"We can do that too."

"Ok," Rory said walking away, she pulled out her phone and called her mom back, "Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, did you catch him?"

"Yes I did, and mom, he said I could stay at his house, would it be ok? I can just call Steph if you'd like that better."

"I would trust you where ever you stay. If he offered, then we all know that you are never a rude person, so if you don't want to oddly feel rude by refusing his offer the say yes. I don't care, as long as you are comfortable with where ever you are staying."

"Would it be rude if I said no?"

"That is only up to you. And if nothing else, you could take it as a sign that he like you."

"Mom, please, he'd do it for almost anyone else too. So you'd be alright if I said yes to him."

"As long as you are staying in a guest bedroom."

"Do you really think they would make me sleep on the couch?"

"Ok, I'll keep you updated on the Stars Hollow situation. And call me in the morning so I know they didn't kill you in your sleep."

"Will do, bye mom, love you,"

"Love you too sweets." Rory hung up and went beck out to Logan's car.

"So you called your mom, and she is alright with everything?" Logan asked opening the passenger door.

"Yes and yes."

"Then let's go," Logan said. Rory climbed into the car. Logan shut her door and then went around to the driver's side. Logan drove to his house wondering how its inhabitants would like this.

----------

**AN: So this chapter is not as long as I thought it was. I know I didn't update for a few days, but I will try to update again tomorrow. And the reason I didn't update for two days was I was typing on a new story for me. You should go check it out, but I will tell you it won't get updated as often as this one. Ok, so now that I am done advertising that, please leave me a review, it is greatly appreciated.**


	19. Iceberg City

**AN: So I am totally the predictor of snow with my pen. I hand wrote this chapter right before or during or right after a snow storm came, and now that I am typing it is snowing again, and these events are weeks apart. I love snow, too bad it is Friday and I don't get off school for it. Thank you to all of my reviewers and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course.**

Chapter 19

"Welcome to Iceberg City, Ace, aka the Huntzberger mansion," Logan said as he pulled up to the house.

"I know, I came to a party here, remember," Rory said.

"Yes, I do remember, but then all you saw were the ballroom and the happiness my parents want everyone to perceive."

"This place it so cool!" Rory said looking around as they entered.

"Come on Ace, this way," Logan grabbed her hand, "I'll lose you in two seconds."

"I think I am already lost," Rory kept moving her head and eyes trying to take everything in as they passed.

"Honor? You here?" Logan called as they entered a hallway that Rory recognized from the boxer snatch.

Logan let go of Rory's hand as a blonde came out of a room. Rory recognized her from the hospital, "I'm here."

"Hey sis," Logan greeted and kissed her on the cheek, "You remember my friend Rory Gilmore. She is going to stay here for at least tonight while she is snowed out."

"Don't you mean snowed in, and there isn't that much snow out," Honor said and then turned to Rory, "And hi, I do remember you."

"No, it is snowed out," Rory said, "While Hartford has very little snow, I do not live here, I live in a little town called Stars Hollow, and last time my mom measured the snow covered the ruler, she will be using a yardstick now. She didn't think it was a good idea for me to drive home, and Luke, one of our friends, couldn't really get out to come and get me."

"So Logan brought you here?" Honor asked in that tone asking if there was something between them.

"He was luckily still there or I would have had to ask Paris our scary editor, or worse go to my grandparents house," Rory explained, "And to help you understand that, my mom likes to call my grandmother Adolf, but I have to say it does fit sometimes."

"And after that long winded explanation, we were wondering if Rory could borrow some of your clothes, the heavens know you have more than enough," Logan said.

"Ok sure, come on," Honor motioned for Rory to follow into a room that she had come out of earlier. "So," Honor said from her closet, "How do you know my little brother."

"We are reporter together on the paper," Rory said. She wasn't sure what to do but sat on the bed.

"You two seemed awfully cozy in the hallway."

"We're just friends."

"Really? It just seems strange, he has never brought another girl home before that our parents haven't picked out, but that was because he had too, except for Kat, he brought here, but just once. Oh sorry, has he told you about her? If not I need to shut up because I'm not suppose to say anything."

"He told me about her, sort of, it was an overview. And I think he would do the same for any of his friends if they were stranded at school."

"Maybe." There was a silence as Honor continued to rummage, at last she came out and handed Rory some clothes, "here you go." Honor directed Rory to the bathroom for her to change.

Rory saw Logan leaning across the hall on a wall as she came out, "Hey MAC."

"Hey Ace, I'm glad my sister could find something for you in that humongous closet of hers."

"I love you bathroom, you have such a cool house."

"The gleam wears off after a while, come on I'll show you your room." Logan led her not to far down to a guest bedroom, "I am right next door, and Honor is across the hall from me."

"This is so cool," Rory said admiring the room, "Why do you have all these rooms?"

"Like I said, just because we can," Logan said, "So what did you think of Honor?"

"She is really cool, and yet still like all of our friends who think we are made for each other."

"With all this pressure maybe we should cave in."

"I am way out of your league Huntzberger."

"You sure about that?" Logan said leaning forward.

"Absolutely," Rory said, she took a step back and sat down on the bed.

"Well then Miss Gilmore, we will have to just stay friends until I am in your league," Logan smirked leaning against the bedpost."

"You can try a thousand years and still not be there."

Logan laughed, "OK Ace, tell me what you know about football."

"I am guessing that it involves a foot and a ball," Rory grinned.

"And why did Paris assign you this again?"

"She didn't, I was just the last reporter there and I happen to be the best writer she has, at least in her point of view. So she didn't assign it to me, I was just the fallback."

"You are one terrible fallback, I have no clue as to what she was thinking. Good thing no one is ever sick."

"Shut up, it's in the Gilmore girl handbook slash rulebook 'Thou shall be terrible at sports.' and clause A says 'Thou shall mock those who play, watch, and take part in such event.' So basically we know nothing about them and will not learn about them unless it is in a very good movie, but sport movies aren't all that good."

"You can't judge them unless you the sport."

"Can too."

"Well, I feel honored to be working with such an esteemed fanatic."

"You are in the presents of a hall-a-famer, I think that's what they go in at least."

"I said I was honored," Logan laughed.

"But don't assume this is my event."

"What have you been in? A spelling bee, I bet."

"No, well yes I have won a spelling bee, but it was in third grade. But what I meant was that my mom and I took third in Stars Hollow 24 hour dance-a-thon. And my mom and I use to mock softball games."

"Interesting, I would have thought you and your mom would have taken first."

"We would have," Rory said quietly, "My mom's heel broke."

"You should have worn flats."

"But then we wouldn't have looked as cute."

"Sacrifices have to be made."

"Not in the Gilmore girl world, we get everything."

"So what is you mom doing without you?"

"She said holding up at Luke's and she will most likely stay there."

"There is trouble."

"I know imagine what my mom would and could do with limitless amounts of coffee and pie."

"Unthinkable, unmentionable..."Logan started.

"Logan!" Barked a voice behind them from the doorway.

"Yes dad?" Logan scrunched up his face, but talked in a polite voice. Rory stifled a laugh.

"Who is she?"

"This is Rory Gilmore, you've met her," Logan tried to make a normal face as he turned around to face his father.

"Oh yes, nice to meet you, again," Mitchum said walking over, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too again, sir," Rory shook his hand.

"What is she doing here?" Mitchum turned to Logan and acted as though Rory had disappeared.

"Well, even though we have minimum snow here, where she lives has a ton, and here mom didn't want here driving home, no one was able to get out to come and get her, and I wasn't going to leave her stranded at school. We were in the newsroom together with our editor when she got the call, so I invited her here."

"You know the rule about overnight guests, there needs to be a 24 hour's notice. The cooks need to know the change, maids need to make up a room, the is unacceptable."

"Well excuse me dad," Logan raised his voice, "Twenty-four hours ago I didn't know there would be twelve inches of snow in Stars Hollow and Rory would be stranded at school!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young man!" Mitchum shouted.

"I didn't," Logan said in a stage whisper.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have accepted Logan's offer it I knew it would be such a problem, I can just go to my grandparents house, they would love to see me," Rory said getting up.

"Ace, sit down," Logan said.

"You are already here, so you can stay. I expect you both at dinner at seven." Mitchum said walking out the door.

"We can't, Paris wants us to cover a game at seven," Logan said.

"Then dinner is at six," Mitchum said walking out.

"I am so sorry," Rory said, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Rory walked over to him.

"It's ok, Ace," Logan wrapped an arm around her, "It's not your fault."

--------

Later that night Rory and Logan were standing in the stands waiting for the game to start. "It's freezing," Rory complained.

"It's been snowing all day what do you expect?" Logan asked.

"Most of the time it never seems this cold. My mom and I take a walk through the first snow every year and it never seems this cold." Logan looked at her, "It another wacky tradition."

"You and your wacky traditions, they could be the death of you."

"I doubt it, what is going on?" Rory asked as player started to move on the field.

"Chilton is kicking off to Andover. That is how it all starts."

"Then what?"

"Then Andover is going to try to get the ball in that end zone over there," Logan pointed in the direction. That is a touch down and they get six points, then Andover will kick for an extra point, which is one. That is to kick it through the uprights, which are the yellow poles. Then Andover will kick it to Chilton who will try to do the same thing."

"What if they don't make it?'

"This is going to be a very long night."

"I told you, Gilmore girls know nothing of sports," Rory said.

---------

Four hours later they were back at the Huntzberger Mansion. "I could really go for some coffee right about now, I am frozen," Rory complained as they entered.

"Coffee? You are about to go to bed, unless you plan on staying up all night working and the article."

"I plan on going straight to bed, but I need to warm up and coffee works the best."

"What if I get us some hot chocolate?"

"I guess I can live with that."

Logan walked into Rory's room ten minutes later with two mugs. Rory was wrapped up in a blanket still slightly shivering. "I thought Gilmores didn't get cold?"

"Then Gilmores never went to a football game while it was snowing," Rory said. Logan laughed and handed her a mug. "Thank you," She said accepting it.

Logan sat at the end of her bed, leaning against a bedpost, "So tell me, what did you think of your first football game, Ace?"

"All I will ever remember will be the cold."

"Surely you will remember something else, like you handsome escort."

"Maybe, but don't call me Shirley," Rory laughed.

"Get some sleep Ace," Logan said taking her now empty mug. He kissed her and left the room. Rory snuggled into the worm blanked and drifted off to sleep.

--------

**AN: Ok so that was that chapter. We have about a half of inch of snow right now, maybe closer to an inch. I finished typing on of my notebooks during this chapter. So now I am typing from my second notebook, but I am writing in my third. I am not too sure where to go in it, but I have a feeling I am nearing the end. That makes me sad. But the weird thing is I am only to about Christmas. So maybe I will stop it and then make a sequel for the next semester of the school year, or maybe I will just continue and this will be a really long story. I already know it is because I am on about chapter 40, so you can see how far a head of you I am. And I think I am done, so please leave me a review, and I will try to update over the weekend, hopefully.**


	20. Swearing in

**AN: So I am listening to Footloose on the TV, but I can't see it because I don't have my glasses on nor my contacts in because I am lazy. I am really bored, so I am of course typing. Thank you for all of my reviewers and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20

Rory woke up the next morning to Logan shaking her awake. "Come on Ace, time to get up." Rory groaned, "Come on Ace, there is coffee downstairs."

"Well if there is coffee involved," Rory said sleepily.

"Come on," Logan dragged her to her feet. Rory leaned on him, inhaling the familiar scent.

"I hate mornings," Rory declared as they entered the breakfast room. Everyone else was already there. "And thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"What would you like for breakfast Rory?" Shira asked.

"I don't care," Rory said.

"You don't have a preference?"

"It's usually whatever will annoy Luke the most," Rory said, and Logan stifled a laugh.

"Who's Luke?"

"He owns a diner in Stars Hollow. Mom and I practically live there. Luke is often grumpy, so we have fun annoying him. Mom once ordered the special omelets then changed everything in it to something else."

"You eat there everyday?"

"Unless we are a hurry, then we make some pop tarts."

"Would you like some pop tarts?"

"I don't want you to have to go out of your way to accommodate me. I'll just have whatever you usually have."

"Our chef can fix whatever you want: Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, whatever."

"I have some pancakes then I guess."

Shira called a maid and put in Rory's order.

------

"That was so weird eating breakfast without mom," Rory said forty minutes later. They were heading to school in Logan's car.

"Hey guys!" Steph greeted as they came in.

"Hey Steph," They said together.

"Jinx, you owe me coffee!" Rory said.

Logan rolled his eyes, and Colin came up with coffee, "So here is the first day of your coffee to make you like us more," he said handing a cup to Rory.

"This is good, Luke better watch out. Though I have slightly forgotten what is tasted like," Rory said taking a sip.

"Why? Didn't you and your mom eat there this morning?" Finn asked.

"Mom did, I didn't, I can't. I'm snowed out of Stars Hollow. Last time my mom measured she lost the ruler and the almost lost the yard stick when it fell."

"Where did you stay at last night?" Steph asked.

"Logan's I was lucky he was here or else I would have had to go to my grandparent's house, and that was my last resort," Rory explained.

"You could have called me," Steph said.

"That is the best idea that I didn't think of," Rory said.

"How was iceberg city love?" Finn asked.

"Freezing!" Rory exclaimed.

"Plus Paris had us covering a football game when a reporter called sick," Logan added.

"That did fuel it. And that sounded a little like an oxymoron," Rory said.

"Huh?" Finn asked confused.

"Fueling freezing is like opposites, hence the oxymoron," Rory said.

"I still don't get it," Finn said.

Rory opened her mouth but Logan cut her off, "Don't try Ace, don't try."

-------

Later that night Rory was reading when Logan came in to the guest bedroom in an old t-shirt and pajama pants, "Why am I not surprised you are reading."

"Because you spend too much time with me," Rory said, closing her book.

"No such thing Ace," Logan said sitting on the end of her bed.

"Logan," Rory started.

"Yeah Ace?"

"I have been thinking, about us, and the idea of maybe telling a select few."

"What ever you want Ace, who were you thinking of telling?"

"I really want to tell my mom. I hate keeping secrets from her, and feel guilty for not telling her. And if I am telling someone, I think you should too, Honor maybe. But still not your parents nor our friends, or some one to that extent."

"Ok, whatever works for me if it means you're happy; and I of course get to keep you," Logan crawled up the bed and kissed her. Then settled in next to her.

"That makes me happy."

"Then that is what we'll do" Logan leaned over and kissed her as Honor walked in the door and gasped.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"Speak of the devil, close the door, and come over here Honor," Logan said. Honor did what she was told very excited. "Ok, so now, raise your right hand and repeat after in, I'm swearing you in on a very big secret."

"This is so exciting!" Honor said.

"I, Honor Huntzberger," Logan started.

"I, Honor Huntzberger," Honor repeated.

"Now know that Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Elias Huntzberger are dating."

"Now know that Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Elias Huntzberger are dating."

"And actually have been for about a month."

"You have!" Honor shouted. Logan gave her a pointed look, "And actually have been for about a month."

"I, Honor Huntzberger."

"I, Honor Huntzberger."

"Am being sworn to secrecy."

"Am being sworn to secrecy."

"Not to tell a soul."

"Not to tell a soul."

"Not mom or dad."

"Not mom or dad."

"Nor Rory's family."

"Nor Rory's family."

"Nor my friends or acquaintances."

"Nor my friends or acquaintances."

"Nor strangers or media."

"Nor strangers or media."

"Nor my current, past, or future fling."

"Nor my current, past, or future fling."

"Not a maid, chef, or any kind of worker."

"Not a maid, chef, or any kind of worker."

"Not a soul."

"Not a soul."

"I do thee swear."

"I do thee swear. Are we done?"

"Yes," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you. Some one finally tamed my baby brother," Honor said. She got up and left.

"Not a soul," Logan said after her.

"Not a soul," She said over her shoulder.

"So are you happy now?" Logan asked Rory.

"Very," She smiled. It was a little less of a burden now.

"Then I am too. So how did I do?"

"Just dandy."

------

Three days later Rory was able to go home. "Fruit of my loins, Mini-Me, my darling daughter, I missed you," Lorelai exclaimed as Rory walked through the door to Luke's. "I thought I would die and not seeing you."

"Then you discovered you were out of Friday night dinner," Rory sat down.

"Thank goodness you're back, you mom was driving my crazy," Luke said placing coffee in front of Rory.

"Glad to be back."

"Ok, so, what are we doing this wonderful Sunday?" Lorelai asked.

"I was thinking our traditional walk through the snow, annoy Taylor and catch up on what we missed while I was snowed out."

"Oooooh, do you have news to tell mommy?" Lorelai got excited.

"Yes, but it is a secret."

"I love secret!"

"And the Bangles, but it is a secret so it is something to tell you about in private."

"Did you sleep with Logan?"

Rory spit out her coffee, "Ew, no, gross mom, I'm trying to drink my elixir, and we're just friends."

"With the right person, sex won't seem so gross."

"Well I have yet to find that person."

"Ok, to the house, I want to know the secret." Lorelai grabbed Rory and dragged her home as quickly as possible. As soon as Lorelai shut the door, she turned to Rory, "Ok, tell mommy the secret!"

"Well..." Rory got really nervous about sharing this now.

"Spit it out, I hate waiting."

"First, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not Luke or Sookie, Grandma and Grandpa, not Michel, not a soul. And you can't talk about in public, or somewhere where someone could hear."

"This must be really juicy."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I swear, not tell me what I am swearing to."

Rory hesitated for a moment before finally spitting it out, "Logan and I are dating."

"I knew it; putting you two in close quarters."

"Actually it didn't."

"It didn't? What else are you keeping from mommy?"

"We've been secretly dating for a little over a month."

"What! Since when exactly?"

"Since that dinner with the Haydens."

"Rory," Lorelai said upset, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the timing. I was in the news about my new found, unwanted fortune. I didn't want the attention for dating Logan too. But no one but you, us and his sister know. I wanted so time to gasp the concept and really know him and get a feel for the relationship without any pressure or someone questioning everything that we were doing."

"I left the two of you alone in this house all night."

"Mom, we didn't do anything."

"So you didn't do anything that night you claimed to watch Saved by the bell and woke up all tired?"

"We were up to 4 am making out. But we never lost a piece of clothes, except our shoes. I had a firm grip on this hands all night, because I was scared something would happen and I didn't want it too."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You're scared?"

"Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared of what I feel and all the things he can do to me. He can make me melt with a smile. He'd totally gorgeous and I use so much self-restraint not to kiss him every time I see him at school or in public so no one will know. I feel safe in his arms and hope he never lets go. He isn't like anyone else in the world I know."

"Ok, you can tell him I won't kill him. I just wish you would have told me."

"I wanted to so, so, so many times."

"Ok, so now I am out of mom mode and back in friend mode, and I am wanting the dirt. I want all the gossip. Where was your first kiss?" Lorelai said.

"In the Gazebo at two am that night you told me," Rory said, smiling. She had her best friend back.

-------

**AN: So that is the next chapter. I don't know yet if I like it, and I wish it was longer, but it is two chapters put together. My updates will become a little less often as I lose typing time after school to track conditioning. But I will try to update as often as possible still. Please leave me a review and I am done.**


	21. Front Page

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewer. And here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21

The next Thursday the media was back at school as Colin and Steph's relationship came out. They were both very nervous for the next night when their families were having dinner together. That was not strange, they were very good friends, but it was to discuss Colin and Steph and they could only imagine what would be said and done. But that was inside the school where Colin and Steph were.

Outside Rory pulled into a parking space right behind Finn, who was also just getting there. She got out and pulled her backpack out when Logan came running up to her grabbing her hand and continued running. Rory grabbed Finn as they passed. She struggled to keep up, "Logan, where are we going?" She asked as they ran inside. Finn grabbed Colin and Steph as they passed. Logan came to a sudden halt in front of the newsroom causing them all to collide. They entered quickly and Logan grabbed one the latest issues, "Look at this," He pointed to the right hand column of the front page.

Rory scanned the article quickly. What was so important about it? Then she recognized it to be Logan's, "You made the front page!" she squealed giving him a hug, quickly joined by Steph.

"Group hug!" Finn called as he joined. Colin laughed, but gave Logan a pat on the back.

"What's going on in here?" Paris barked walking in. Logan ran and gave her a hug, picking her up and spinning around. Paris pushed him all of her, but gave him a small smile. Logan fell on the ground panting.

"You sound like you should after sex," Finn commented.

Logan propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Finn, "Nah, this is so much better than sex, man."

Finn cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. They walked into the hallway and Finn cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Attention all loves and mates, for the very first time ever, I think, one Logan Huntzberger has made the front page of the newspaper! Pick up a copy and read his fabulous article." Some people cheered as Logan just smiled. He had never been so happy. He couldn't wait to get home and finally show his father he had made the front page of a newspaper for an article he wrote.

Later that day Logan and Rory were walking out the doors to the parking lot.

"So Huntzberger, how many copies did you swipe?" Rory laughed as Logan smirked.

Before he could answer the school slut Summer came up and kissed Logan hard on the lips, "Call me for a real," she threw a look at Rory, "congratulations." And like that she was gone again.

Rory for great amounts of self-control as she took a deep breath in, "Odd," she said plainly.

"Anyways," Logan continued out to the parking lot, "I took about ten, Paris wouldn't let me take anymore because of Finn's announcement. But, I can always copy more if I want."

"Cover a wall with it?" Rory joked.

"Maybe, or the back of me closet," Logan smirked.

They reached Rory's car, "I am so proud of you."

"You did help me write it and edit it, so I can say it was all thanks to you."

"But not to your dad, you should make it sound like to was all you, without me, but maybe an edit from Paris, because she did edit it some."

"So, are you ok, Ace?"

"Sort of, or at least I am going to be. Nobody knows, so it's ok, it has to be ok in my eyes to them. It nearly killed me not to react, I want to kill her, scream, yell, or slap her or something. But deep breath, and I'm going to be ok. It's can happen, and I'm surprised it hasn't happened more. No one knows, so I am still happy about that."

"Does it help for me to tell you I hated it?"

"Tons!" Rory flooded with relief. She was so scared that with that kiss Logan might see that there are so many other girls out there with so much more experience than her.

"Well, I did," Logan smirked.

"Go get happy MAC, tell your dad, maybe it will get you out of some business meeting or something," Rory said, mirroring his smirk.

"I have taught you well Ace," Logan said and he was off.

--------

Late that night at about 1:30 Rory groaned as she woke up to her phone going off. She rolled over, but it kept ringing. She groaned and reached to find it. She found it and flipped it open, "Who the hell calls at 1:30?" she grunted.

"Rory, I need help," Logan slurred on the other end of the line.

Rory bolted up, "Logan what's wrong? Where are you? Why are you calling so late?" she asked filling with fright.

"55th and Pflume," was all she heard more before the phone hit the ground.

"Logan!" Rory screamed, "Logan," she repeated softer. There was nothing. She jumped out of bed and ran up to her mom's room and shook her mom awake. "Mom wake up, wake up, wake up, now!"

"What time is it?" Lorelai groaned/

"1:30, come on get up, we have to go!"

"What the hell is going on?" Lorelai rolled over to see her daughter.

"I'll explain on the way, we just have to go, come on!" Lorelai heard the fear in her daughter's voice and pushed herself up. "This better be good."

"No, horribly bad," Rory dragged her to the car.

"Coffee," Lorelai said as Rory started to car.

"No time mom, and nothing is open," Rory pulled out of the drive.

"What! Stared explaining," Lorelai looked shocked, no time for coffee?

"I, like you, had the same reaction to waking up, only I woke up to my cell phone. It was Logan. And he said he needed help and an address or a street corner; 55th and Pflume. I hope that is where he is, and he's ok," Rory said pulling on the interstate.

"What do you think happened, what he sound like?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked at her, "I'm not going to judge, I was pregnant at sixteen, I'd be a hypocrite."

Rory thought about it before saying, "Kinda drunk I think."

"Speed up," Lorelai looked out the front windshield. Rory found the streets about ten minutes later. She pulled over and got out. "Where is he?" She looked around frantically.

Lorelai got out to and looked around, "Call his phone, it should be by him."

Rory pulled out phone, which she had luckily brought with her in case he called again. She dialed the number and listened. They heard it across the street. Rory ran over and Lorelai brought the car. Logan was slumped against a wall. "Logan," she said as she got there. He smelled horribly of alcohol and very obviously passed out. Lorelai pulled out his keys and hit the horn. It was about half a block away down the street. Lorelai and Rory dragged him to the passenger's side Rory's car.

"Take him home, I'll follow in his car," Lorelai said as they got him in the seat and buckled in.

Rory nodded and got in her car and drove home.

---------

When Rory and Lorelai got home they dragged in Logan's limp body and propped him up on the couch. "What do you think happened?" Lorelai asked looking at her daughter.

"I-I don't know. He was so happy today, or yesterday. Paris put his article on the front page, not the main story front and center thing, but it was there in the right hand column. He's had lots of good articles, Paris just never gave him a front page spot," Rory said, "He couldn't wait to go home and show his dad. Everyone was so proud of him. I don't know what went wrong."

Lorelai took it all in and thought about it for a while, "Ok, so you want my spin. The champion of disappointing parents and knowing how they think."

"Shoot," Rory looked at her mom.

"Ok, so what I think is that Logan was so happy of what his dad would say, he ended up getting disappointed. I don't think that Mitchum was as happy about this as Logan wanted. He most likely didn't give Logan that pat on the back, 'Good job son' thing that Logan wanted. I don't think that Mitchum understood how good this was and Logan got mad, they got in a big fight and now here we are."

"You are a very good storyteller, and I think you are most likely right," Rory nodded.

"Of course I am, I am the mommy and I went through this whole thing with my parents, only it was getting as A on a really hard test and Emily said it's about time. Mommy always knows best," Lorelai said, "unless you are a society mother," Lorelai made a face.

"I hate Mitchum, he doesn't see that Logan has worked his butt off to get Paris to like him and give him this spot. The first day of school Paris told me that she would like nothing better than to kick him off the staff and that he was only there to please his father. And that was true in the beginning, but now I think he really like it, at least a little bit. He spends almost as much time in there I do, but it may be because I am in there. I think that his parents are blind, honestly. Paris said the first day to me is he slacked off and didn't do work and or have it in on time she'd kick him off," Rory ranted.

"You go sister!" Lorelai said. They both looked at Logan, "Go to bed sweets, he'll be out for a while. You can stay home tomorrow, I'll call you out. But you'll be up all of tomorrow and most of the weekend so I would suggest some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," Rory said.

"Remember the 24 hour dance-a-thon. You want sleep."

"I'm going. You think he'll be ok?" Rory got up.

"He's got you babe," Lorelai said. Rory gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went to her room.

She tossed and turned for an hour. Sleep just wouldn't come to her. She kept thinking of Logan and if he would be ok. What really pushed him to that limit? Was her mom right about Mitchum? Rory wanted to kill Mitchum. He was so mean to his son. At least it seemed so to Rory. He probably had reasons that seemed sound to him, but not to anyone else.

But these were society people. They thought on a whole other plane. To them it was having someone to take over the family business, not to make them happy. It wasn't about love, it was about securing the future. Rory hated these people. She was so happy her mom took her away from all of it. She loved her relationship she had with her mom. Everyone envied it. They were two of a kind, her and her mom.

Although Rory was so happy for what she and her mom had, she felt so horrible for her friends at Chilton. Their parents didn't care. What kind of parent doesn't care about their children. That was one of the points to parenthood was to have someone else to love. To have someone who loves you unconditionally, because you love him or her unconditionally. They added more to your heart, someone else to bring you joy in life.

But Rory then had to remember, most society marriages weren't always done out of love for a person, but for the family business. They were business mergers, finding more fortune to add the bank. They weren't for love, but for money. That was something Rory would never marry for. She wanted to be in love and happy and nothing more. Even if it was the poorest person in the world. If that guy made her happy and she was deeply in love, she'd marry him no matter what anyone said. Lorelai had raise Rory to believe that money was not important. And Rory would keep that state of mind all her life.

----------

**AN: So I hope you liked the chapter. There is a second half to it obviously that I will try to get up very, very, soon, as in tomorrow. Please leave me a review and thank you.**


	22. It's cute

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers and here is the next part of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22

Later that morning at about 10, Rory woke. She lay there wondering why it was ten on Friday and she wasn't at school. She wasn't sick. Then it all flooded back to her, Logan, the call, 55th and Pflhume, everything. She got up and looked to the couch, he was still there, she didn't know if he was still passed out or asleep. "Ok," came Lorelai's chipper voice, "I hope your up Rory. I've got tacos, I've got coffee, pop tarts, aspirin, bottled water – you should have seen Taylor's face when I pulled it out, he thought I was crazy – I don't want you to leave the house, people will wonder why you aren't in school. Call me if you need anything, I'll be at the inn, but I also have my phone and can be here in thirty seconds."

Rory walked into the kitchen to see her mom pulling stuff out. "Thanks mom," Rory said with a half smile.

"We both know I have had worse nights, remember Fourth of July in 1998. Even before you I had those kinds of nights, though they involved just a little less alcohol and a lot of sex with Chris."

"I don't need that image this early in the morning."

"It's 10, not 7, get use to it."

"I hate you."

"Love you too kid."

"Bye."

"Bye," Lorelai left and Rory grabbed a cup of coffee. She wondered into the living room and drew a chair up to the end of the couch. She ran a hand through Logan's hair. "I hope your ok. I hope you get better. I wish I could help you." Rory sat back and grabbed a book off the end table and began to read.

Around 12:30 Rory heard Logan stir, "Ace?"

"Your awake!" She said excited.

Logan groaned. "Not so loud, not so bright." Logan covered his head with a pillow.

"Sorry," Rory whispered happily. She was so happy he was awake. She got up and closed the blinds on the window.

"It's ok," Logan looked up. Rory brought him a bottle of water and the bottle of aspirin, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Rory sat back down. "So how do you feel?" Logan looked at her, "Sorry, bad question."

"Shitty."

"Should have thought of that."

"Can we not start about all of my bad decisions, it would go on forever, and I can't handle that right now, please," Logan said angrily.

"Not you should have thought of that, I should have thought of that. Only I wouldn't have used such colorful language. Then we wouldn't be talking about it now."

"Rory, shut up, you're an angel."

Rory was silent, "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

Rory got up and brought a few tacos in and handed them to Logan, "Best hangover ever." Rory sat down and picked up her book again.

"Rory, I'm about to sound like the biggest jackass ever, but please read somewhere else, please."

"I will, but I want a good reason why."

"You are there an absolute angel, completely perfect. I am here practically an invalid. You acting as though it is perfectly normal while I am in my worst moment. I am constantly screwing up and you don't care about that, you don't get mad at me. You are perfect and you make me out to be something close to perfection when everyone knows how far from it I am."

Rory looked at him, "Do you know how many times I have sat on this very chair waiting for someone to wake up from passing out?"

Logan shook his head.

"Twelve, twelve times I've sat here waiting. I know everyone screws up. I've seen worse than you and some not so bad. But I have learned how to forgive and forget easily for the people I care about. Arguing with someone who has a hangover is not a great idea, so I tend to stay away from that. Logan, I know you're not perfect, nor am I trying to make you perfect. I see how hard you try to be for me and our friends and everyone. I think you have spent too much of your life arguing and fighting to be able to do or get what you want, and not enough of that has been spent being cared for and loved by the people around you. You are used to fighting and I am not going to argue with you unless it is useless banter or I really don't like what you are doing or what is going on. I don't want a lot of petty fights that aren't worth it. You are so important to me; I mean I went to get you after you woke me up in the middle of the night. I want to see you happy. If you want me at your throat every time you screw up, I can be. I'd rather not be and never hurt a hair on your head. "

Logan looked at her after she finished. "I'm so sorry for blowing up at you, Ace, you mean the world to me," Logan didn't know exactly what to say; he was taken back by her speech.

"You want me to stay or go?"

"Stay, definitely stay. Though I don't know how you can stand to look at me after what I pulled last night."

"Everything goes out the window when you're worried."

"I'm sorry for that too, for making you worry."

"I am just glad you didn't try to drive."

"I almost did. I sat in my car and everything. But every time I went to turn the key, all I could think about was Honor. I don't think I ever told you, but she was hit be a drunk driver. He hit her and the driver's side and walked away with just a few bruises and cuts. I couldn't stand to be that guy."

Rory leaned over and kissed him on the fore head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. "Logan," Rory giggled, "You are in desperate need of a shower."

Logan laughed, "That was a well needed comment. Besides being true, this has turned into a very depressing," They released each other and Logan stood up.

"Go," Rory said playfully kicking his butt as he passed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think our Miss Rory Gilmore is straying from her innocent ways into something so much more dirty," Logan said as he went up the stairs, "Oh, and I still have a bag of clothes in my car."

"Hey, um first, what caused last night?"

"Isn't it obvious? My father," Logan said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, ok," Rory said as Logan disappeared. She called her mom, "Hey mom."

"Hey kid, how is Logan?"

"He is going to be fine, I think. Right now he's in the shower and he has a bag of clothes out in his car and I can't go out as you said."

"His car isn't even there, I drove it to work today, just for a little fun. I'll come home for lunch, I'll be home in five, I have to finish something up really quick," Lorelai said.

"Bye mom, see you in a bit."

"Bye babe."

--------

"So Rory how is school?" Emily asked later that night.

"Fine," Rory replied.

"And the paper."

"Good."

"I heard from Headmaster Charleston that there was quite a commotion yesterday," Richard said.

"About what?"

"Logan Huntzberger making the front page."

"Yeah, Finn decided to announce it to everyone," Rory said, "Everyone was really proud of him. According to Paris, people who don't usually read the paper picked up a copy."

"I'm sure Mithcum and Shira were both very proud too." Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rory lied.

"He could be a very important connection someday."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'd hate to know that I got a job or something just because I know Logan Huntzberger."

"So mom, plan any parties later?" Lorelai asked, seeing Rory fidget.

"Is that all you think my life is, planning parties?" Emily asked, offended.

"No, mom, I just know how much you like ordering people around and the candle six inches apart. And you like seeing your friends and maybe just have fun dressing up once in a while."

"Not lately, but I am thinking about a Thanksgiving party or a maybe pushing it back to Christmas."

"Sounds lovely," Richard complimented.

"You two are of course invited," Emily added.

"Sure mom."

----------

"You know, we may have to cut a thanksgiving this year if we have to do the whole party-thing here at grandma's," Rory said as they walked out.

"Let's not think about it until the Wednesday before," Lorelai said as they got in the car.

"Perfect. Let's stop and get some movie night stuff."

"Good idea, I'll get movies, you get food."

"Why do I have to get the food, why can't I get the movies?"

"You got the movies last times. I thought we could go for a kiddie's night. Willy Wonka, every kids dream..."

"Plus yours."

"Sleeping Beauty, your favorite, and the Princess Bride, cause I haven't seen it in a while and am on little Cary Elwes and Mandy Patinkin withdrawal."

"Fine, but I want the car if I have the sweets."

"Call the Chinese in now too, that way it will be there by the time we get there, I'm staving."

"Even though we just ate."

"But it was Emily Gilmore food, not normal food, nor Lorelai Gilmore food. And Lorelai Gilmore wants Chinese food."

"Lorelai Gilmore wants Chinese too," Rory laughed and made the call.

Lorelai pulled up and stopped in front of Doose's Market a few minutes later. Lorelai walk to the movie store while Rory headed in. She picked up a basket and took out her phone, "Hey MAC."

"Hey, Ace," Logan's voice came through the line.

"I'm at Doose's and mo is at the video store, think you are up for a movie night?"

"Depends on the movies."

"Well, mom wanted a kids night so she is going for Willy Wonka, of course, Sleeping Beauty, which is one of my favorites, and The Princess Bride," Rory said roaming the aisles.

"I use to love The Princess Bride, the sword fighting scene and Fezzik the Giant. There was a point around when I was ten when I wanted to become a swordsman and I took a bunch of fencing lessons. My mom didn't like it and it of course wasn't my father's destiny for me so it ended pretty quickly. And doing it left-handed was the easiest either."

"You should be ambidextrous."

"Like that is going to happen."

"Oh, and we ordered food, Chinese to be exact, so..."

"If it comes before you get home, I'll got it, Ace, don't worry, you have done enough of that to last a lifetime in the past day."

"And it is your fault, you know."

"Who else around you can screw up like I can, say Finn and I'll use the money under the Rabbi," Logan joked.

"Nope, no one can screw up the way you do."

"Back in about ten?"

"Back in about ten," Rory confirmed.

"Bye Ace."

"Bye MAC," Rory hung up and looked in her basket, "Redvines, marshmallows, ice cream, I need cookie dough," she mumbled to herself, "and chocolate."

"Talking to yourself?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned around, "Dean," She said uncomfortably, "I was just thinking about what I need, mom and I are having a movie night. I don't want to forget anything."

"Heaven forbid," Dean joked, badly. Rory didn't laugh. He cleared his throat, "So I haven't seen you around much lately."

"I've been busy with school, and Paris, and the paper."

"Where were you during the big snowstorm?"

"I was snowed out, mom didn't want me driving, and Luke couldn't really get out so I was stuck in Hartford for a couple days."

"Where did you stay?"

"My grandparents house," Rory lied.

"So, I wanted to talk to you and get back together. I said it before, and I will say it again, I still love you Rory, please will you come back or talk to be."

"Well, like I said, I have been really busy. Paris keeps losing reporter on the paper and I tend to pick up the slack. Like the night someone called in and I ended up covering a football game. That was interesting. But Paris lucked out and found Logan to send to it with me or else the recap and probably the whole article would have sucked and it was an important game I am told. I didn't really care as I was freezing my butt off and couldn't wait to go back home for a really hot shower," Rory instantly regretted bring Logan up. That was such a bad idea.

"Logan? He's the blonde with a rich daddy," Dean sneered.

"Some would say that," Rory was treading on thin ice.

"Why are you friends with that guy? He's a rich blonde playboy just there to screw everyone else over."

"Yep, that describes some people's views, he does screw up all the time. He's also really nice and helps out a lot, like the football night," Rory washed with relief as her phone went off.

"Don't answer it," Dean said.

"It could be important."

"That is what you said last time and it was another Richie rich."

"That was Finn, and he is a very good friend of mine."

"What kind of name is Finn?"

"Whatever," Rory said irritably, and she dug out her phone. Dean grabbed it, "Give it back."

Dean answered the phone anyways, "Hello?"

"Rory?" Who is this?"

"Who's this?"

"Logan, I need to talk to Rory."

"Why?"

"Colin is freaking out. He wants to know where to take Steph and wants it to be a surprise, but not a surprise because he wants to know where to take her. She is not at her house so he thought she might be with Rory, but thought it too obvious to be the one calling her, I got roped in to finding out from Rory so that if Steph is indeed with Rory, I can be an excellent excuse to who was calling," Logan made up.

"Whatever, not important," Dean hung up.

"Hey, that might have been important to me," Rory said.

"It was just your stupid new Chilton friends soap opera life."

"You know, none of them are actually stupid, they are just kina lazy. Finn has a low GPA cause he hates the sun. Colin is really smart and the only one who I think studies, Logan would be really smart if he care to try. And Steph could hold her own very easily with a little effort. And so could Finn if it was midnight and he was only mildly drunk."

"Because those are excellent qualities to have in your friends."

"He's actually kind of protective of Steph and me. It's cute, in a weird way if you think about it."

"Oh Mini-Me," Lorelai walked into the store, "you are keeping Willy Wonka from mommy so nothing good can come."

"Ok, so I have to go," Rory hurried away quickly, picking up a few items on the way, "I coming mom."

----------

**AN: So there is the second half, I wanted to get it done earlier, but that didn't happen. I hope you like it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please leave me a review and thank you.**


	23. Ducky

**AN: Thank you to my reviewer and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23

"Looks like I have good timing," Lorelai said as they got into the car.

"The best," Rory agreed.

"What did he want?"

"He wants to talk, he wants to get back together, and he says he still loves me."

"So you were kinda trapped."

"Yep."

"Oh, yes, Mommy has good timing."

"Now you are denying yourself the Willy Wonka," Rory said and they drove home.

"Chinese!" Lorelai screamed as they entered, she could smell it, "Thanks kiddo."

"Your welcome," Logan said as he helped Rory with the other food, "Ace, who answered your phone?"

"Dean," Rory didn't bother to look up at him as she unloaded to sweets.

"Why?"

"Cause he totally had me trapped at the store, he apparently still loves me, so awkward."

"Thought you needed some help, so that's why I called Lorelai to come and check on you."

"Mother!" Rory exclaimed, "You chalked it up to good timing."

"Good job Blondey, you ruined my cover, she totally believed it," Lorelai said grumpily.

"So why did you call anyways?" Rory turned her attention to Logan.

"Steph called, I didn't answer your phone, but I did mine and she was curious to why I wasn't at school and if I knew where you were. I said I thought you might still be at your dinner, so she will be calling later and she suggested that we all meet here in Stars Hollow because she in gossip mode and is going to try to convince us that we are perfect for each other," Logan explained.

"She called once here, then gave up," Rory laughed.

"That she did," Logan smirked.

"Ok, lets get these shows on the road," Lorelai directed them to the living room. They all settled on the couch.

Rory leaned on Logan, but sat back up.

"What?" Logan looked at her, "Am I lumpy?"

"No, you..." Rory started.

"What?"

"You don't smell like Logan," Rory said.

"What! What do you mean, how do you know what I smell like?" Logan couldn't believe this.

"We Gilmore Girls take our smells very seriously. We identify a lot with smells," Lorelai cut in.

"What she said," Rory nodded, "I can tell, you didn't put on cologne today."

"And you know this by how I smell," Logan said.

"Yes," Rory nodded.

"Then I will find my cologne," Logan said getting up and walking to find his bag. "Better?" He asked as he returned and settled back into the couch.

Rory leaned in on him and inhaled, "Yes!" She nodded against his shoulder.

"Good," Logan rolled his eyes; _She is crazy_, he thought.

"Hey! I saw that eye roll, I may have to exile you," Lorelai said.

"Shh," Logan said as the movie started and Lorelai crossed her arms.

--------

Later when they finished the movies, Lorelai got up to look in the closet, "Babe, did we wash the sheets for the couch?"

"Yeah, I think I added them to a load, they should be out be the drier."

Lorelai walked out to look for them, they were still in the washer, "Ok," She said walking in, "Two problems. One is you didn't dry them, and two, where is he going to sleep?"

"First, you were the one suppose to dry them, I said that when you were in the kitchen and I was in my room as I finished getting ready for dinner, I said put the laundry in the drier. So it is your fault, and second, I have no idea."

"I don't remember you saying that to me."

"Well, I said it."

"We have no proof, so it is no one's fault, lets live with that, and move on to two."

"You're the mom, you figure it out."

Lorelai thought about it for a few minutes, obviously mentally fighting with herself. "Ok, so I could let him share your bed with you, or he looks about to fall asleep so we could just leave him here."

"Just make a decision!" Logan said sleepily.

"Stop pressuring me, I don't work good under pressure," Lorelai said.

"Mom," Rory said.

"Ok, go to bed, and no funny business, I mean it!" Lorelai said defeated.

"Too tired, need sleep," Logan groaned.

"Night mom," Rory kissed her mom on the cheek, "Come on MAC," Rory pulled him up and led him to his room.

---------

The next morning Lorelai walked into Rory's room, "Come on up, I hope you are dressed, it's nine, and your friends will be here in an hour."

"Go away," Rory said sleepily.

"Coffee is in the kitchen," Lorelai was way too chipper for morning.

"I'm up," Rory opened her eyes and pushed off Logan's arm wrapped around he and sat up.

"Ok, get lover boy up, in a modest sense and I am going to the inn," Lorelai left.

"Wakey, Wakey, MAC," Rory nudged him.

"No," Logan said grumpily.

"Yes," Rory said.

"Why? I perfect here?"

"Cause if you get up you can kiss me, but I will conveniently be in the kitchen getting coffee so you have to get up," Rory said getting up and walking into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Logan snuck in and wrapped his arms around her waist behind, "I'm up, what do I get?" He whispered in her ear.

Rory smiled and set down her coffee. She turned in his embrace and crashed her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few minutes later Rory pulled back, "That," She smiled.

"I like it," Logan said letting go and getting himself a cup of coffee too. "So do you think that Lorelai will let me camp out here for a while?"

"You would need some clothes and stuff, but I think so."

"I was planning on calling Honor and having her bring some stuff. So are we going to Luke's for breakfast or do we have to wait for the others?"

"We are waiting, it won't kill you to wait."

----------

At 10:15 Steph, Rory, Logan, Colin and Finn were walking to Luke's. "I feel like we should be doing the can-can, being in a straight line and all," Rory said looking to her left and right.

"Then we should!" Steph exclaimed, putting an arms around Rory's shoulders and started. The girls laughed and screamed as they stopped in the middle of the town square.

"No, no, no," Logan pushed away as Rory tried unsuccessfully to pull him in.

"Finny will join, Finn said putting an arm around Rory's shoulders too. Colin and Logan stood back laughing.

"You're off Finn," Colin joked.

"Shut up, I don't see you doing it," Finn said.

"Nor will you," Colin said. Logan whispered in Colin's ear for a moment before they picked up the girls around the waist and carried them to the diner with Finn sulking behind.

"Of course, no one is here to carry me," Finn complained as they sat down, the others just laughed.

"Finn no one can carry you except maybe your father," Logan said.

"I don't think I have ever seen your dad," Rory said.

"He is huge, so much bigger than Finn, and really strong, he could pick us all up at the same time, well that maybe an exaggeration," Steph said.

"You totally stole my torch, love," Finn was acting like a four year old.

"Take it as a compliment, she obviously knows you very well," Rory said.

Luke came and took their orders.

"I still think he doesn't like us," Colin said after Luke left.

"Cause to him, I'm still 8 and think that guys are yucky," Rory explained.

"Love, there is a guy behind you, don't look back, who is trying to kill everyone at the table with his looks," Finn leaned over to Rory and whispered.

"What does he look like?" Rory asked, whispering.

"Tall, lanky, dark hair."

"Dean," Rory whispered and Finn nodded. Rory's phone went off, "Who is that? I'm with you guys, mom is at the inn," Rory mumbled to herself. "Hello?" She answered looking around the table.

"Ducky?"

-------

**AN: Ok, so this chapter and the next chapter is full of the idea I started with when I started writing months ago. It is really AU and I hope you still like even though it is a little different. But I totally gave you clues about this in the first like ten chapters, more directly if you want to look, it is chapters 1, 3, 7, and I think those are it. I have no clue when I will be able to update again, at least not until Friday, so don't get your hopes up, and I am so sorry for that. AND I am rewriting a few chapters because I don't like what I originally wrote down. That's it, so please leave me a review.**


	24. Never Been Here Before, I Think

**AN: So I know that it has been forever since I update, but track conditioning started and I am going to it, so deal with it. And it is only Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, so I doubt I will be updating on those days, unless I get up in the mornings, but don't count on that I hate mornings, and there isn't a lot of time. So after that long list of reason, oh, I want to add that my brother is an ass and hogs the computer to that list, we are going on with the chapter now, cause I know that you all have been anticipating it. Thanks to my reviewers. And on a last note, this chapter is very AU, it is so far out there, I'm not sure you will like it, but I am hoping. And this was my original idea I started out with, but it took a really long time to get to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone, looking around the table at her friends.

"Ducky?" A voice came through the phone.

Rory's breath got caught in her throat. She knew that voice.

"Hello, Rory?"

"Hi," Rory regained her composure and got up the sign from Luke to get out. She walked out of the diner and leaned against the window. "I haven't heard from you in while."

"Yeah, I know, it's been a while."

"Try since we were thirteen."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been in California, a little bit of Kansas – don't ask – and some time in New York, but I'm back in Hartford now."

"Why?" Rory asked nervously.

"Back in 132B. I want to end it in the same place it started, again."

Rory's choked on her breath and coughed, "What? What are you doing back there, will it be gone for sure, is it even back, or is it something else?"

"It is back, which is why I am here, but it will be gone 99 sure."

"Never been here before," Rory mumbled to herself. "I'm coming," She took a deep breath and reentered.

"Everything ok, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go, you can interrogate me Monday with where I am going too, I just have to go," Rory said. She went up and whispered something to Luke then left. The group did notice that Luke did look slightly pale after she left.

"Ok, so follow," Finn said.

"Nah, we can ask her Monday, not now, or if you have to just call her tonight," Logan disagreed, and that left the rest unhappy.

---------

Rory was wondering down a familiar hallway. She could walk blind in this hallway and still enter the room 132B.

"Ducky?" Came the familiar voice from inside the room.

"Laurie," Rory said entering the boding room.

"It is totally over tomorrow evening, you should have waited."

"I can't believe you are back here."

"Nothing has changed much."

"Except we aren't ten. I can't believe you are here, I mean, wow, what if I end up back here, well, next door in 132A."

"Hey, I'm here a whole five nights, so much less than 14 months. I am here tonight, tomorrow for recovery, and maybe three more if needed, just to be sure. It's a quick in and out."

"99.9 sure."

"Never been here before," Laurie finished.

"Lawrence Anderson, I thought and hoped I'd never see you again," Strode in someone the two teens both knew very well, Ava.

"Hey, Ava, I thought and hoped I never see you again, but I am back for a very short visit, and then you will never see me again," Laurie said, "And don't call me Lawrence."

"Cause you'd rather be a girl, or have a girl's name," Rory tease the boy she knew so well.

"I can call you Lorelai. And it is the same as me. Both named after our parents and go by something shorter," Laurie came back.

"Yes, but I like my full name."

"Ducky!" Ava exclaimed, "I remembered. I remembered the night you named her ducky after the Molly Ringwald marathon, the Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink and Sixteen Candles. I remember and this was eight years ago."

"Didn't we get over this when I was thirteen and volunteered here the first time?" Rory sighed, the family life never changed here.

"Yes, but Laurie wasn't here. And she is everyone's favorite," Ava said bubbly, "Hey, I never got to ask you about the blonde you were hanging out with right before school started and I never saw you again."

"Oooooh," Laurie said like a little kid as he laughed, "Ducky likes someone, there is a story for the media."

"Shut up Lawrence," Rory pretended to be mad. Things were still the same. "His name is Logan, and his sister was here. And now he goes to my school, though I am betting my grandparents suggested it to his parents."

"Oh, yes, your new found riches, how is the high life?" Laurie asked.

Yep, they were back to eight years ago, back in time. Back when they all sat in that room talking the night away way past lights out. "I hate my grandparents for it on dad's side, I don't want it and I like to pretend that it doesn't exist," Rory said.

Ava left twenty minutes later and Rory and Laurie looked at each other. "Ok, I want to meet this Logan Huntzberger, make sure that he is up to my standards to be your friend."

Rory quickly made a pro/con list in her head. Ok, deep breath and here it goes. "You are not meeting my other friends, I don't want to tell them or let them know where I am, but I will get Logan here." Deep breath again, "He is a little more that a friend, please don't raise the bar. I do really like him."

"Fine, take my fun, I'll be nice, call him."

"He is dying to know where I am. I kinda left in the middle of breakfast with him and our friends," Rory said sheepishly.

"Oh, juicy, call him definitely."

Rory pulled out her phone with a small smile. She was about to share her biggest secret with Logan, which only a few people knew about. "Hello, Logan?"

"Hey Ace, we are all wondering where you disappeared to. We were going to call you tonight. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is going to be, 99.9 sure," Rory said.

"Never been here before," Laurie whispered. Rory mouthed a shut up to him as she tried not to laugh.

"That's good then, so are we going t get any information about this. Whatever you told Luke seemed to make him pale up like something bad was happening."

"Ok, well you, and just you Logan are going to come to where I am not being followed or bugged or any other idea Finn might come up with so the rest of them can hear or know what is going on and you will not tell them."

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes, don't shout out my location, it will start gossip in Stars Hollow and it will give Finn more ideas, and I better not be on speaker phone."

"I won't, you aren't, so where are you?"

"I am in room 132B of the hospital." Rory heard him take a deep breath.

"And you are sure everything is alright?"

"Yes! Just come down here and I will tell you everything."

"Which one."

"Mine, the one we met in, the only one that exists in the Gilmore Girls world."

"Ok, I am coming."

"Good, see you in a bit." Rory hung up and turned to Laurie, "Remember this is a serious matter, we need to be serious, don't make me laugh."

"I am making no guarantees, but I will try." This caused them both to start laughing anyways. "Ok, maybe, I should just leave."

"You can't leave, I would be the one to leave. And I don't know how much it would help."

"You'd be out of all my lovely comments that you can't keep a straight face during."

"But they could help him understand why I am not very sad or crying but on the verge of laughter."

"Or he could get really jealous of me and it could all end horribly."

"Not after my introduction of you're my ghost best friend after my mother and you are never around so I hate you all the time except for the time I actually see, and almost forgot about you since I haven't had any contact with you since we were thirteen."

"Wow, are you going to remember all that."

"Duh, of course I will, though I don't I will say it the exact same way."

"Ok, I promise to at least try not to make you laugh, unless I come up with something I just have to share."

"Fine, I am going to wait for him outside the door, ok?"

"Just abandon me in my time of need."

"You did it to me," Rory threw over her shoulder as she walked out and leaned against the wall waiting for Logan to come.

------------

She finally saw him coming down the hall a few minutes later. "Ace, are you sure everything is ok, we are standing in a hospital."

"Yeah, 99.9 sure."

"So have been here before," Came a voice inside the room.

"Shut up Lawrence," Rory said walking into the room.

Perched on a bed inside the room was a boy Logan had never seen before.

"Logan Huntzberger, I would like you to meet Lawrence Anderson."

"It's Laurie actually, nice to meet you, take a seat," Laurie extended a hand, which Logan shook. Logan took a seat in a chair and Rory pulled the other to sit almost directly in front of him, with her back almost to the boy, Laurie.

"Ok, so it's is story time and this is a serious matter, and like my biggest secret that I need to share, and the only people who know are the people in this hospital, Laurie, my mother of course, and Luke, we never told my grandparents or my dad, and I have never told anyone before so this could be interesting. And I want no interruptions Laurie, remember it is a serious matter, I don't want to break out laughing, just because you remember something."

"Fine, take the fun, my comments make it so much better."

"Have you ever told someone?" Rory asked looking at him and Logan felt a little out of place.

"No, but I just know."

"Well, shut up for me, I know that is hard for you, but please try," Rory said and turned back to Logan, "Ok, story time, so I want you to think back to the second time, I think, that we met here at the hospital. You remember the potato and tomato thing. Well, I also said that Honor needed a bigger room for your ego, and you called me crazy and said that I needed to be admitted to the hospital, you remember that?" Logan nodded. "Then I said it was no longer funny, and got uptight about it." Logan nodded again remembering. "Well now I am going to tell you why.

"So it all started when I was nine, almost ten, and what started as a routine doctor's visit ended up scaring my mom, I had no clue what was going on and was in blissful ignorance. So I should say it was my scariest part of my life, but I didn't really understand how serious it was and my mom pretty much sheltered it from me, and took the burden on herself, which I bet practically killed her, but it did create a very strong bond between her and Luke, which you see today. And it did give me the will to fight, my unconditional love for life, and my second best friend Laurie who is really a ghost friend because I have seen nor heard from him since I was thirteen. I almost forgot about him, but I couldn't unfortunately then, but I only hate him when he isn't around. And I forget that he totally abandoned me when he decided to show up."

"Shut up and get on with the story," Laurie interrupted.

"I said no interruptions. Ok so I had a tumor on my liver. And so I was in the room next door, 132A, and that was when I met Laurie who came in two days before me and we were born a week apart and we became best friends, and I'm older, not that it matters. And he a tumor on his kidney. So we went through the whole thing together, kinda, I don't know like the treatments we went through, but I wasn't paying attention, because I didn't understand and I didn't care, which sounds really bad, but again, I didn't understand the seriousness of the matter. Though I do know he had chemo and I didn't, at least I don't think I did. I didn't have like what seemed to me a zillion surgeries, but it was only like three to remove different parts of the tumor, which ended up also taking some of my liver too. Which is totally the reason on why I quit early when you guys crashed our girl's night and Luke was punishing me when mom and I got plastered at your dad's party, because I so could have easily overdosed and been in big trouble. So that even though probably everyone else had a higher alcohol content, but I was in bigger trouble. I think that is about it, but it appears Laurie's cancer is back, and what?" Rory turned to him.

"On my appendix so they are removing both the tumor and my appendix tomorrow night. It was totally my parents idea, they think that since I had chemo last time and it didn't seem to work all that great, they are going to try the surgery and the doctors find it a good idea, since I have no need for my appendix," Laurie supplied.

"And so I think that is it, any questions?" Rory looked at Logan.

Logan was astonished to say the least. He had no idea of what to say. "Um, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Cause, honestly, I didn't think it really mattered. And do you think it would be the first thing I tell people when I meet them. Hello I am Rory Gilmore, I had cancer when I was ten."

"And nine, Ducky, and nine" Laurie added.

"Shut up," Rory laughed, "If you care about the nickname, it was after we watched a Molly Ringwald marathon with Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club and Pretty in Pink, and I blue pajama pants on with ducks on them."

"Ok, so, um, how do you talk so chipper about it?" Logan asked.

"Because I was totally ignorant about the whole situation as said before with it seriousness. And it is a part of who I was and am and I accept it, and it made me a better person. And it makes me unique, and while I was scared to death once I kinda figured it out, I see the good of the situation along with the bad. I see, yeah, I almost died, but I made a lot of friends and I would never what to miss this life. And it is totally good for my college application or interview about how I over came an obstacle," Rory rambled.

"Ok," Logan nodded wrapping his mind around the concept, "So are you going to be ok man?" He asked Laurie.

"Yeah, I've done it all before, and it is a quick in and out and I am done and who knows where I'll go next," Laurie laughed, "It is bye-bye, and I am free as a bird, and will totally abandon Ducky again and maybe I'll end up somewhere exciting, or maybe I'll end up in Stars Hollow."

"So how are you cheery?" Logan just couldn't grasp it.

"I've been through the whole dying thing before, so it is so bad the second time around. I know I should be like the opposite and scared to death, but I've done it before so it is not so bad. I've gotten better before, so I've just got to wait and I go through this and get better without the oh my god I can die right here and now."

Logan thought about this for a while and Rory and Laurie got bored and played some cards. "Ok, so, Ace, I, wow, um, ok, so this is like a secret too isn't it?"

Rory looked up at him, "Yeah, I'll tell the others when I feel like it. And you should feel special I have never told anyone before, not even Lane knows, though she did notice I was gone for a while when I was ten..."

"And nine," Laurie added.

"Shut up Lawrence, but we made up some excuse about me being with my dad," Rory said.

"Don't call me Lawrence, that is my dad's name, not mine," Laurie said.

"Wow, that is a lot of trust, I swear I won't tell anyone," Logan said.

"Duh, of course I trust you, but tell a soul and you are so dead. And I trust all of our friends, just not as much, but I do think that they would save me and I would save them if they or I were dying."

"Why do you trust him more, beside the whole liking him thing" Laurie asked, interested.

"Oh, yeah, I told him about us, but I trust him, and I hope you trust him too, and because we have now seen each other in our weakest moments," Rory said insightfully.

"Fine, now get out of here, there is no need for you to spend a Saturday in the hospital," Laurie said settling back into his bed.

"Well if you are kicking us out, let's go MAC," Rory said standing up.

Rory and Logan walked out of the hospital. They walked out into the parking lot to Rory's car. "Thank you for telling me Ace," Logan said.

"You are welcome, come back to my house so I can kiss you," Rory smiled opening her door.

"Well I can't argue with that," Logan said going back to find his car as Rory drove away.

----------

**AN: So that is the next chapter, it is really long, like my longest chapter for this story, and I really hope you like it. Now not the next chapter but the next chapter and the two or three after it I am rewriting one totally and have to semi-totally rewrite one and tweak one because I hate what I put in it so, those will take longer to get up. Now the next chapter I find fine as is, but it is a filler chapter and not really anything to exciting happens in it, but I will try to get is up as soon as possible.**

**And on a final note to this chapter all the technical medical stuff I made up because I don't know anything about, I am a math person, I can do math things of solving equations, I don't know any medical things. I hate hospitals, I hate blood and all those things associated with hospitals and doctors and nurses, so I doubt any of the medical things I put in there are correct, but please deal with it or you can tell me about it if you know anything, and that will be very much appreciated, as would a review, so please leave me a review.**


	25. On Display

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25

"Guess who I saw today," Rory called out to her mom, as she and Logan walked into the house.

"The Easter bunny," Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"No," Rory said sitting on the couch, and Logan sat down by her and she flipped on the TV to C-SPAN.

"Santa Claus," Lorelai guessed walking into the living room too, "And change it."

"No to both."

"The tooth fairy?"

"No, give up yet?"

"One last guess, a leprechaun."

"No, now do you give up?"

"Yes, tell me who."

"Laurie," Rory said.

"Really, um, wow Rory," Lorelai said looking at Logan, "I guess I should be asking when and where, and give me some details."

Rory rolled her eyes understanding that her mom didn't know that Logan knew. "It was in 132B, right after breakfast, actually I walked out on breakfast so I am hungry, and I told Logan everything."

"Why is he back in 132B?" Lorelai asked.

"Apparently it is back, but everything is going to be ok because they are removing it and his appendix because that is where it is at."

"Wow, is he going to be ok?"

"99.9 sure."

"Never been here before, oh wait yes we have and we are never going back, cause it nearly killed m," Lorelai said. She turned to Logan, "Your sister came by with some clothes for you, thanks for asking."

"Sorry," Logan said sheepishly, "I forgot when I got caught up on the thing with Laurie."

"You are forgiven, though I can use it against you if I need a reason to be against you," Lorelai said, "Ducky! I remember that now."

Rory groaned, "Can we forget that?"

"I kind of like it Ace, maybe I'll switch," Logan teased.

"Stick to Ace or I am kicking you out.

"Why do you hate Ducky? You loved the movie Pretty in Pink," Lorelai said, "And why did you let Laurie call you it, if you hated it?"

"I do like Pretty in Pink, but I don't like Ducky, it sounds like something you shoot, and I like being alive. And I always was trying to get Laurie to stop calling me, and now I am going to get out of this Ducky thing and I am hungry so I will be at Luke's," Rory got up and walked out the door.

Logan went after her, "You know you said you wanted to go home so you could kiss me, but you up and leave before I get a kiss," Logan said in her ear as he caught up to her.

"Because you tease me about Ducky, so I am mad," Rory said.

"We'll just have to change that," Logan pulled her away to behind a store where no one could see and kissed her.

"Not in public, someone could see and then I would become really mad," Rory said.

"But you aren't mad anymore?"

"No," Rory sighed, "But we are having a serious talk later and I will be yelling."

"Doubt that, you have the attention span of a goldfish with me," Logan smirked.

"We'll see, now lets go and eat, or at least me because I missed breakfast."

"Cause you were running off to see a friend that could have waited."

"He could have waited but, then I most likely would have never called you, and you would be in the dark about it all, so we are drop it and I am going to walk away and go to Luke's," Rory walked away leaving Logan behind to catch up.

"You love walking away from people don't you?"

"Shut up" Rory said walking into Luke's and sitting down.

-------

Later that night Rory was trying to study at her desk as Logan was lying on her bed, listening to the radio while flipping through one of the numerous magazines they had about the house.

Logan sat up and looked at Rory, "Ace."

"Yeah MAC," She said not looking up.

"Can I just maybe bring up a subject you just may not like?"

"That depends on the subject."

"Ace, that is not a direct answer."

"I am working on questions about Britain indirect rule over their colonies of Africa."

"Then work on France's direct rule over their colonies of Africa."

"That is next week."

"You always work ahead."

"You never do."

"I still pass, now please just stop for about five minutes."

"Fine," Rory looked up, "You won't be here long if you detract from my studies."

"You can afford to stop for five minutes, I am not talking about the whole night, just five minutes out of hundreds."

"You are wasting your five minutes."

"Can I bring up a subject you may not like?"

"For this five minutes, yes."

"I want to talk about coming out."

"Now you are being indirect."

"About us, our relationship, the you and me, us thing."

Rory closed her eyes to think with a quick pro/con list. Her brain was telling her to shout no, but "Yes," came out of her mouth and heart. "But if you get this, then I want it to be slow, like a snail. And I want to know where this is coming from."

"Now you've got two things and I have one,"

"Your five minutes are halfway done."

"Because it has been in the closet so long and I am just a little tired of it. I want everyone to see how wonderful you are. And I want to introduce you to people as my girlfriend Rory Gilmore and not just a friend. And," Logan had a slight blush, "I want to be able to kiss you when and where I want."

Rory hid a small smile from him; he was adorable when he blushed. "Ok, fine, then we will have an operation coming out, but you have to promise to slow. I want people to figure it out, and not pushed on them and no just telling people. I find it awkward and weird, and it should only be know to the smart, so they have to figure it out on their own."

"Why do you always get what you want?"

"Cause I am the girl, and I am always right, and no pushing it remember that."

"Yes mother. And I think my five minutes are up, go back to studying."

"Thank you," Rory turned back to her studies.

--------

The next morning Lorelai was making coffee when the two teens came out of Rory's room, "You guys look happy, you get lucky last night Logan?"

"What!" Rory looked at her mother, and Logan looked clueless as to what to say.

"It was a simple question, though I think I might have told you once before that except for the movies, everything in this house is kept at a PG rating, and that is way out of the PG range," Lorelai said.

"Ew, gross mom, no way mom. We have decide to come out," Rory made a face at her mother.

"Not another debutante ball."

"No..." Rory started.

"You had a debutante ball?" Logan cut in.

"Yes I did, no mom, that was horrible, so no. What we mean is our relationship about us is coming out. But this is going to be slow so don't ran around town screaming it."

"Finally, I don't have to worry about it anymore, and just to let you know I accidentally told Luke," Lorelai leaped for joy.

"You what! Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked.

"I thought you'd be mad," Lorelai said.

"Now we are going to breakfast, are you coming and both of you, remember the word slow, it should be burned in your head."

"I already went to breakfast, and I am on break from work because I am agreeing with Michel with my weekend people being insufferable and stupid, so I actually have to go, and I know it is scary that I am agreeing with Michel," Lorelai said.

"So do I actually get to hold your hand now?" Logan asked as they walked out and Lorelai went off in a different direction. "Or at least something?"

"Settle down Bucko, you are way to hyper," Rory said.

"Cause I finally act like you are my girlfriend," Logan said wrapping an arm her waist.

"I think you have had way too much sugar."

"I just woke up."

"You are still have way too much energy."

"So do you really think that having sex with me is gross?" Logan asked.

Rory took a deep breath, expecting this for the longest of time, "No and yes. The ew, gross is a natural reaction from when my mom would talk about it when I was younger. And it's not that I still find it gross, though I still kinda do, it is just still all new to me. I never have given it a lot of thought. I am still kinda grasping the concept of it."

"Hey, calm down, don't worry about it. I don't really care and I am not going to push you. I like us, I like us a lot, and don't want it to change. I just found it an interesting comment." The whispering had started by the time they got to Luke's. "I always feel like I'm in a museum when I come here. Everything is on display," Logan said as Luke brought them each a cup of coffee. "You do know that coffee has caffeine in it and it may not be so great for you to drink with it being another impurity for your body to deal with."

"Logan is you become over-protective and start telling me about all the bad things I am putting into my body and how it makes it harder on my partial liver, I will have no problem kicking you out," Rory said, "I already have Luke doing that, and he has been for the past eight years."

"Ok, I was just saying, but I will never say anything about it again, unless, I think I really need to step in like when we are around Finn at a party, then I will go into that mode so you don't kill yourself."

"I won't, but thank you for the concern, and that can be your one exception and you have gotten a second thing now too if we continue from last night, and we are even."

"Deal."

---------

**AN: So that is the next chapter, I know it is not that long, but i wanted to post something rather than nothing and most likely it will not be until the end of the week that I get the next chapter up, and I am still rewriting it, so I am sorry that it may take some time to get the next chapter up, but I promise it won't be forever and ever to when you completely forget about everything. Please leave a review, and goodbye.**


	26. It's not a big deal

**AN: Yes, I know, I has been forever since I updated, but I must have rewritten this chapter a thousand times, and I still don't like it. But, I really want to update. Thank you to all of my reviewers, and maybe you will like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 26

"Can we not be the gossip of the day, and take it slower than we did in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked as she and Logan got out of their cars. They finally came to an agreement that it would seem odd to people if they arrived in the same car.

"Then it is practically the same," Logan complained, as he leaned against his car facing her.

"No it wouldn't," Rory said.

"Yes, it would. You agreed to this, so lets do it."

"While my mouth was saying yes, my mind was screaming no."

"So you don't want to do this?"

"No, Yes, I do, but I don't want it to be awkward or have gossip or anything like that. I just want them to know and there never to be a second thought to or there to be questions, or..."

"Ok, so I get, kinda, it's odd reasoning, but I have known you and your mother long enough it is starting to make sense. Now that is scary. Telling these people shouldn't be. It should be a relief, and happy. Steph will go nuts, and Colin and Finn will give me a pat on the back, will maybe not really, but you shouldn't be stressing out about this."

"I know you're right, but I don't like that you are right."

"Why don't we just tell our friends, before the whole entire school. It'll be like a stepping stone."

"I like that idea."

"Would you just like be to tell them about us, and all your kooky conditions?"

"Doesn't that make it awkward?"

"Not if I tell them not to make it awkward, and pull Finn off to the side and tell him to do something stupid every time then is an awkward silence or something like just to get things back. And then Steph will want a girl's night to talk about it and we'll crash it again after I have gone through interrogation."

"Don't you sound excited."

"Come on Ace," Logan said, trying to persuade her.

"Fine, you go tell them, I am going to the newsroom to see what we missed, and then you come and tell me about it and I will tell you what we missed."

"Deal," Logan said, "Now do we shake on it, is there a spit-sandwich involved?"

"Shut up, and go in there and do your half, and tell them I am in the paper finding out what we missed and I will see them in class. And don't let Finn make a remark when you go off to the newsroom," Rory said before walking inside, taking a different route around her friends to get to the newsroom. But she did stop for a moment when her phone went off and she saw that the id was her mom.

"Hey mom, I am hanging up if this is bad news," Rory said.

"Mini-Me! This isn't bad news, it's good news. So I got a call from your grandmother this morning right after you left."

"And this is good news?"

"Well, you know that whole holiday party thing she wanted to plan because I told her to?"

"Yes, I do remember that."

"Well she was swinging back and forth between Thanksgiving and Christmas. And she finally chose Christmas, so we can go to all four dinners."

"Yes! And we should try eating the rolls while we are there."

"I know, should we start slow and only eat them at a few places and jump in and eat them at all of them?"

"All of them, of course. And you need to figure out the napkin thing at Mrs. Kim's."

"I'll work on it."

"Good, I got to go, bye."

"Love you kid," Lorelai said before hanging up.

Rory continued down the hallway to the newsroom. "Hey Mary," Tristan said falling into stride with her. He hadn't bothered her much with Logan and her friends around, but now they were nowhere in sight.

"Go away bible boy," Rory said in a huff and walked quicker.

"I have log legs, I can keep up," Tristan said.

"Don't care."

"Where are your friends?"

"Why do you care?"

"You are usually surrounded by them, and now you aren't."

"It is none of your business."

"Have a falling out?"

"Nope."

"It hurts me that you can't say more than ten words to me."

"See a doctor"

"You volunteer at the hospital, you can be my doctor."

"I push people in wheelchairs," Rory said walking into the newsroom and looked for Paris. She was no there, but there was a stack of papers on both Rory and Logan's desks. Rory picked up both stacks and started to thumb through them.

"Where are you Huntzberger's secretary?"

"No, I'm just here, so I will be a friend and pick them up for him," Rory didn't pay attention to Tristan. She just had to wait until Logan to get there and then everything would be fine and she could go farther into her journalist mode. She forgot Tristan was there until she heard the door close, and lock.

Tristan leaned against the door, "Did you know this door locks?"

Rory looked up, "No, but I subconsciously knew it did because of safety codes."

"Well now you know consciously know it does."

"Oh, how my life is forever changed," Rory said sarcastically.

"Why don't we have some fun?"

"Why don't I work, you leave, and we do nothing."

"Don't be like that."

"This is the way I am, so if you don't like you should go away and pretend I don't exist."

"I don't like that."

"That's too bad, this is the way it is. Now I have work to do, so why don't you leave?"

"I don't want to leave. I like fun. You seem like you need some fun, all this talk of work."

"I missed Friday, I have to make a lot of stuff up."

"Last I checked, neither one of us was attached, so what is stopping us?"

"Check again ET, I am attached to someone."

"Don't tell me you got back together with bagboy. You should know I am so much better than him."

"No I am not with him."

"Then who is it? Wait, don't tell me, you fell for the playboy Logan. We're exactly alike, rich, blonde, hot."

"No, not Logan," Rory said thinking fast.

"Then who? Colin is in for Stephanie, Fin is on a redhead rampage, who is it?"

"Laurie," Rory said the first name that came to her mind.

"A girl? I didn't know you went that way," Tristan said surprised.

"Lawrence Anderson," Rory said.

"That doesn't sound too blue-blooded, would Emily and Richard approve? We already know they like me."

"They just so happen to love him," Rory lied; her grandparent didn't even know he existed.

"Why don't we cut the nonsense and get to the part we both want," Tristan said coming towards her. Rory got up and kept the desk between them.

There was a knock at the down, "Hey, Ace you in there?" Logan's came through the door.

"Ace? You lied to me. You have pet names for each other," Tristan said coming around the desk, but Rory scooted around it too keeping it between them.

"No, that is for my journalist skills, not a pet name." Rory said, walking around the desk in perfect symmetry to Tristan to keep the desk between them.

"Whoever is in the newsroom, I need into find out what I missed, so I don't really care what is going on, but I want you to unlock the door before I get too frustrated and just pick it, and I will find out no matter what," Logan said.

"How long do you think it will take him to pick the lock so I know how much time I have?" Tristan said, gaining on Rory around the desk, before being able to grab her wrist and spin her around.

"Ten second," Rory spat in his face, trying to get out of his grip.

"What a lie, but still plenty of time," Tristan said as he trying to capture her lips in a kiss, but she was being evasive.

"Let go of me," Rory said and she spit in his face.

"Stop, just give in," Tristan said pushing her up against the wall and grasping her head with his hand to pulling in for a kiss.

"You bastard!" Rory tried to slap him across the face, but he grabbed her hand.

"You are the bastard child," Tristan pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall, before trying to kiss her again.

"Ya know, in my world, no matter what is going on, if a girl says stop, you stop and leave," Said one Logan Huntzberger, leaning against the doorframe, "No matter what. And guess what you are going to do. You are going to stop and leave." Logan grabbed Tristan, who was shocked beyond movement, and threw him out into the hallway.

Rory watched from her spot, not moving at all.

"Come on Ace, I am taking you home," Logan came over to her, stooping down to her level.

"But, um..." Rory started.

"No, buts, come on," Logan said, he gently took her into him and walked out to the parking lot, to his car.

Rory had regained her composure and resisted this, "I'm fine, and I can't miss anymore class."

"No your not. You want to pretend you are so you can go to class, but have forgotten, he is in your first three classes. And you will fail any test of people really looking in to your eyes if they ask you if you are alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because as of now in this location since your mother is not here, I am the one who knows you best and I can see it."

"You can not, I am fine, take me back to school," Rory protested as Logan pulled out of the parking lot.

"Call your mother and tell her we are coming home, and to be ready for some wallowing," Logan handed her his phone.

"All of this is unnecessary, I am fine, I want to go back to school!"

"And you are about to break down, give it up, everyone can see it, at least if there were more people around to look."

Rory crossed her arms and was unhappy. In the back of her mind, subconsciously at least, she was thanking him and knew he was right. But she did not concede. She knew he was right. She wasn't all right, but she wanted to be. You don't give up after one try. She didn't need to be treated like a child. She was eighteen, she could do whatever she wanted. But she did concede to him in her mind that he was right in her not wanting to see him and that it would indeed happen if they turned around and went back to school.

"If you don't call her, then I will and she will think it is a hundred times worse than it really is," Logan said, as she had still had yet to take the phone from him, "And I really need two hands to drive."

Rory sighed and took the phone and dialed the number, "Hello," She said unhappily.

"Hey babe, is something wrong, I just talked to you twenty minutes ago," Lorelai answered to phone.

"Nothing is wrong, though Logan seems to think so, and he is taking me home," Rory said annoyed.

"Ace," Logan said looking at her.

"And you are suppose to set up an unneeded wallowing session," Rory added.

"Well, I am show there is a good reason to it. What happened?" Lorelai asked. There had to be a good reason for Logan to be driving her home when she had missed Friday because of him.

"Not really, Logan is just exaggerating a situation and thinks it is worse than it really is, and should just turn around and go back to school."

"No he should not," Logan said.

"Come on, let mommy be the judge and tell me what happened," Lorelai said.

"Well, Tristan..." Rory started.

"I am agreeing with him already if it involves the spawn of Satan," Lorelai cut in.

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Lorelai apologized.

"He decided to corner me in the newsroom and try to kiss me."

"I am feeling there is more to the story, or at least a little bit more."

"The newsroom door may or may not have been lock, which Logan may or may not have picked to be able to help me out," Rory sighed finishing, "And that is about it."

"Well, I know it is bad to go against blood, but the rich are all connected, so I am siding with your boyfriend," Lorelai said after a long pause.

"Mother!" Rory said loudly.

"Well if he was forcing himself on you, I think a good, proper wallowing session should occur, and I happen to know the rule book backwards and forwards, and I created it."

"It wasn't exactly like that, you make it sound a lot worse than it actually was."

"He just had you pinned against the wall and would have had his way with you if I hadn't been coming," Logan muttered to himself.

"Logan shut up," Rory said to him, before turning back to her mom and the phone, "This is not a big deal, stop making it one."

"Why don't you want it to be a big deal, if I were you, I'd use it as a way to get out of Friday night dinner and get s'mores from Luke. You are clearly going against our code of using any reason to get pampered," Lorelai said.

"I am not making it a big deal, because it is not a big deal, we are almost home, good-bye," Rory shut the phone forcefully. "It is not a big deal," She muttered to herself, though she knew Logan could hear her.

"You know what I think," Logan started.

"I don't care what you think right now," Rory said.

"Then I will talk to my car. In fact I'll name her right now. I'll call her Marsha, and don't ask why. Marsha, I think Rory is trying to convince herself that she is ok, even though it is very clear she is not. But if she convinces herself she is ok, then it will make it easier to pretend to the world around her that she is ok. However on the inside she will be breaking down, barely holding it together, but because it is on the inside she thinks no one can see it, so it should be easy to hide. What she has forgotten is that there is a lot of people that surround her that knows her really well and care a lot about her and can see right through the mask she puts on," Logan said talking to his recently named car. Logan didn't need to look at her to be able to tell that she had silent tears running down her face. He didn't need to hear the stifled sobs to know she was crying, but he heard them anyways.

Rory willed herself to stop crying, but the tears never stopped. She knew he was right, and she hated admitting it. But what was so bad about him know her so well? It was the fact that him knowing her so well came with her being deeply attached to him and not wanting to admit that she was really attached to him and was afraid of what might happen.

-----------

**AN: So I still hate this chapter, and I wrote most of it on the fly while I was typing rather that what I have written down. And I wanted to continue it to show more, but I think this is a better place to stop and the rest will make more sense together rather than splitting them apart. So I hope that is ok, and expect a pretty long next chapter, but that also means I need more time to type it up around my activities, so there might be another prolonged wait between chapters.**


	27. Stupid Boy

**AN: So here is the long awaited next chapter, if you even care about the interlude between chapters. Thanks you to all my reviewers. And I just wanted to say that the reason I didn't like that ending was because I didn't get to the places I wanted to like their friends reactions, what exactly was going on with Logan and Rory, but I will be solving that this chapter, I hope.**

Chapter 27

Logan brought Rory into the house after pulling up and Lorelai was walking outside to greet them. No one really knew what to say or do as Rory had silent tears running down her face. Lorelai took her into her bedroom, and closed the door. Logan didn't know what to do with himself sat on the couch and flipped on the TV, muting it on C-SPAN.

Inside Rory's room Rory told her mom exactly what happened and they sat together on her bad silently for a while. "So what are we going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Rory said.

"Well then we will start more specific. What are we doing today, right now? I can take the rest of the day off from the inn."

"You can?"

"I am my own boss, I can do anything I want."

"What does the rulebook say we should do?"

"The rulebook never counted on this happening, so it doesn't have what you are suppose to afterwards."

"Then we should edit the rulebook."

"I think it would qualify as something that should have a wallowing time after it."

"So are we going to wallow?"

"I'll send your boyfriend out, and we can figure the rest out."

"He is probably wondering what he should be doing right now."

"Then give me five minutes," Lorelai said getting up and walking out into the living room. Logan looked up at her when she walked in. "Ok, so Rory and I have amended the rulebook for this instance and have decide that it will fall under the wallowing code. So we will be needing supplies."

Logan nodded, "So what do you need?"

"Wallowing is a lot like movie nights. We need a ton of food. So talk to Sookie at the inn and tell her I won't be back today, and I will call her tomorrow. Then go to Luke's and order everything except the obvious things we don't like, and then run by Doose's and pick up every sweet. And when you finish that, Luke's order should be done and you can pick it up, especially if you tell him that it is for Rory. He will then want to know what is wrong, and you can choose to say whatever you want. Bring it all back. Go pick up some movies, then go to the inn and pick up Sookie's stuff and some should be done if you tell the it is important or for Rory take your pick, and she will also wonder what is wrong, again, say what you want. And bring that back, and Sookie will have other stuff she will most likely bring by later, so answer the door for her. And I think that is it."

Logan nodded again and left. Lorelai walked back into Rory's room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So Logan is off the get stuff?" Rory asked.

"Yep. So now what?"

"I don't know. It has never had a thought to it since it is not in the rulebook."

"So I think that a clause to this is we must have a deep conversation about feelings and such. So how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, hungry."

"Come on babe."

"I never want to see him again."

"I work on that. Think we could get him kicked out of school for this?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to Headmaster Charleston. But that will not be until tomorrow because today is an all day wallow until we pass out from sugar late tonight. So you'll miss tomorrow if you want me to call you not have to see him, because if I remember right he is in your first three classes."

"Then I won't have attended a class for over a week since we have off the rest of the week due to Thanksgiving."

"Well then I am sure you will work your nonexistent butt off."

"Thanks mom, and I will."

"I never had Pizza or Chinese or anything like that ordered."

"Grab the menus and we will order them together and we can make sure we get everything."

"Why not just order the whole menu?"

"Mother! You should know by now that some of our best quality take-out places have unfortunately listened to the complaining scientists about obesity and put yucky salads and such things on the menus."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't like this when I was growing up."

"Oh how the world has changed," Rory said as Lorelai got up to get the phone and she ended up just bringing in the whole drawer of take­-out menus in, including the actual drawer.

----------

A couple hours later both girls were eating the abundance of food surrounding them. "So when are we moving on the movies portion of the wallow?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought you were going to say something when it was time. You have more experience with wallowing than I do."

"Well, I didn't want make you do anything, I figured you'd say something when you wanted to move on to the movies."

"Then I say we should move on to them now."

"Now we have to transfer all this food."

"We still have the bags, we can sloppily pack them up to make them easier to move, and we can make Logan do it."

"I knew that boy was good for something."

"I think we have found his true calling."

"We never finished our talk."

"What else do you what to talk about?"

"Does this change your relationship with Logan any?"

"What? No, I don't think so, maybe."

"What a definite answer."

"Shut up mom."

"Well, would you feel weird or awkward if he held your hand or gross if you guys ever kiss again."

"You sound like it won't ever happen again."

"I just saying, that he and Tristan look a lot alike and act sort of alike, except for what they do around you obviously, but come on you have to admit, there is a resemblance between them. You subconscious could screw up or malfunction."

"I hope nothing changes and my subconscious doesn't malfunction. And I will give you that there is a very slight resemblance between Tristan and Logan, but only in looks, they act really different, now at least."

"Ok, so pull Logan in her to hall everything into the living room?"

"Yes, I am ready for some Audrey Hepburn."

"Ok, and I think this discussion might continue some later when I think of more touchy feely, things come to mind."

"Fine, but, everything is between us."

"Of course. Hey, you know you have ditched your friends twice now in the past few days and they still don't know about Logan and you."

"Actually, they do. While I was going to the paper to see what we missed, Logan was going to tell them, and I never asked him how that went."

"Let's get him in here, and we can ask, and have him take the food into the living room."

"You are ready for the movies aren't you?"

Lorelai nodded vigorously and called Logan into the room.

"What can I help you with?" He asked coming in.

"We are changing locations into the living room, and we have all this food here, and our little ole bodies just can't take it," Lorelai said dramatically, and Rory had a small smile.

----------

Late that night Logan, Lorelai and Rory were all sleeping in the living room. Well, Logan and Lorelai were asleep; Rory was still awake thinking about the day. She was trying to figure out if and how her relationship with Logan might change. She had thought about it a lot after her mom had brought it up. She was sure that Logan might change how he acted around her. She had observed this already happening that afternoon and evening.

He had acted different, but she could place how he acted different. Was it in his movements? Was it in his gestures? Was it in what he said? She couldn't answer any of those questions. She wanted to, but couldn't. She got up and walked into her room. She turned on the radio with the volume down very low. She flipped through the stations as she looked around her room. It seemed different now. A lot of things seemed different now.

Commercial, Commercial, Commercial, before she heard a DJ, "And now _Stupid Boy_ by Keith Urban, enjoy your night ladies and gentleman. This is Crazy Matt signing off."

Rory listened to the song as she decided to clean her room. Yes, it was odd to be doing that at such an hour. But she had too many thoughts running through her mind to even think about sleep.

_Well, she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild but innocent_

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different_

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in_

_Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind_

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_Stupid boy, stupid boy_

_Oh_

_So what made you think you could take a life_

_And just push it push it around_

_I guess you build yourself up so high_

_You had to take her and break her down_

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy_

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost_

_The only thing that ever made you feel alive_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_Yes, ya did_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old_

_Same old stupid boy_

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run_

_But when she did, she was long gone_

_Long gone, long gone_

_Ah, she's gone_

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me_

_And she loved me, she loved me_

_God please, just let her know_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees_

_She's never coming back to me_

---------

The next morning Lorelai woke up on the couch to the doorbell. She yawned and looked around. Logan was waking up to it too on the floor next to the couch. Rory was nowhere in sight. And then she was, walking down the stairs. Dressed, showered, and most likely fed. The doorbell rang again. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep, I actually never went to bed last night. Except for a few hours between around 2:30 and 4."

"Bad dream, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Nope, just couldn't sleep. Too many things running through my head."

Logan knew that. He had heard her get up last night. He heard her turn on the radio. He heard her doing something in her room that sounded like cleaning. He heard her typing on her computer. He heard her come into the kitchen and take out some of the take-out from the previous night. He heard a lot of things, but he wasn't going to tell Rory that he had listen to her half the night and wondered what she was doing and why she wasn't sleeping. He wasn't going to tell her of the long list of reasons he came up with to why she may not be sleeping. The doorbell rang again. He did want to ask her why she wasn't answering the door, but didn't get to ask as Lorelai did.

"Are you going to get the door, or are you actually going to make one of us get up and answer it?" Lorelai asked.

"You were questioning me, and didn't want to be rude and not answer them. So I decided to be rude to whoever was at the door," Rory said.

"Whatever, get the door."

"Yes mother," Rory said, and went to answer the door.

Logan and Lorelai could hear who it was before they saw the person, or people actually.

"What took you so long love? It is nine, we are skipping school and the sun is up."

"Don't blame me, blame my mother," Rory said walking into the living room with Finn, Colin and Steph in tow.

"I went through all those hours of birth, and I get that in return? What happened to the good days when children listened to their parents, who were always right and the kids were always wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Whatever, Rory, we are having very long talk in your room, Lorelai, you are welcome, boys, even think of listening, and you are dead," Steph said, taking Rory and dragging her into her room. Lorelai soon followed after giving the boys another threat if they choose to interrupt or try to listen to the girl's conversation. "So first off is a hug, because we heard about what happened in the newsroom. And just to let you know, Headmaster Charleston talked to him. And I don't know about getting kicked out, but I think that he is changing out of your classes. And he is suspended for a few days. Why they don't kick him out is beyond me. I am guessing his parents or grandfather paid a lot to have him stay," Steph said giving Rory a hug.

"Thanks Steph."

"But next, I am so excited and mad you never told me about you and Logan."

"Well..."

"But it will all be put in the past if you tell me about everything."

"Even the excitement?"

"No, just the anger that you didn't tell me."

"Ok, so where do you want me to start."

"This is something I have always been dieing to ask, how it that Huntz knew you the first day of school?"

"You've been holding that in for a very long time," Lorelai commented.

"Yes I have, and now I want an answer," Steph said.

"I have an answer. We met in the hospital that his sister was in. I volunteer there sometimes. I actually haven't been there in forever. And then I 'met' him again at one of my grandparent's Friday night dinners. And then the next day I saw him again in the hospital, and we just sort of became friends, I guess."

"Were you the reason behind the tomato?"

"Yes, it was part of a bit we had going in the hospital, I had a potato."

"So, into more juicy stuff, when and where was your first kiss? Logan gave us almost nothing yesterday except that the two of you were dating, and had been for a little while."

"It was on the gazebo in the town square. Ok, so open mind on the next part. It was back in September on the night that we all had dinner at my grandparent's house, and we left for a movie night."

"It was then!" Steph said loudly.

"Quiet, or the boys will hear you," Rory hissed.

"That was forever ago Rory. Thanksgiving is this Thursday and you are now telling us?"

"I didn't know until after the snow storm in October," Lorelai piped in.

"Yeah, my own mother and best friend didn't know until almost a month later," Rory said trying to calm Steph down.

"And why didn't you ever tell us? Can you not trust us?" Steph asked.

"No, I do. I'm not one for the limelight. I didn't and still don't want this to be a big deal. And if nobody knew, then it was easier for Logan to get to know each other some more and for us to become more comfortable with the situation and there also wouldn't be any kind of pressure on us. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and I still believe it was. We became more comfortable with us and the idea of us, and I think it has made us have a good relationship so far. Please, please try to understand this Steph."

Steph was quiet and thought about it for a while. "I guess it does make some sense. I just wish you would have told us."

"But we are now and now you are in on the secret and you get to join us in hiding it. Mom, will vouch for how fun that is, right?"

"Of course. Just don't spill on anyone. Now the town of Stars Hollow knows. But everywhere else outside our haven doesn't. So, you have it easier than I did. I couldn't tell anyone in Stars Hollow, so now the job is easier for you and I. And let me tell you how much fun it is knowing something others don't. It is so much fun, the daunting of 'I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know,' is awesome, and can be used to annoy those you don't like."

"Except, she spilled to Luke, so don't follow her footsteps exactly."

"Ok, so you are making it seem better," Steph sighed.

"It's that Gilmore Girl persuasion," Lorelai said.

"So, have you and Logan, like done anything?" Steph asked casually.

"What? No, no way, no way," Rory said.

"That is what every mother wants to hear," Lorelai smiled.

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Steph wondered.

-------

In the living room and boys were sitting on the couch. "So how did this come around, mate?" Finn asked finally. Both he and Colin were dieing to know, but didn't want to seem to eager.

"Just did. Kind of a spur of the moment thing. It just kinda happened," Logan said vaguely.

"Well, then when did it happen?" Colin asked.

"September," Logan said simply.

"September!" Colin and Finn said together.

"Yep, that is the ninth month of the year, follows August, and proceeds October," Logan said.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Finn asked.

"Because that is what Rory wanted."

"And why did she want this?" Colin asked.

"You'd have to ask her."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I do know, but I am not telling you because it isn't really that important, and not really your business."

"You're cranky."

"I told you, and that was my end of the deal, Rory can tell you why, when, where, how, all those things, but I told you and that was my part."

"Why don't you want to tell us these things, mate?"

"I just don't. I don't find them important, just knowing is important enough, I think."

"So, what all have you guys done?" Finn asked.

"I am not answering that question."

"It was just a simple question as to if you guys had done anything," Finn explained.

"Well we haven't, and that is a stupid question."

"Sorry mate. Ok, so I am bored with you now, let's do something."

"Like what?" Colin asked.

"Annoy that guy who owns the market, he is really funny when he is mad."

"Taylor?" Logan asked.

"Is he the guy that owns the market and soda shop?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"Then he's the one, let's go," Finn said getting up.

"Let's leave a note for the girls," Logan said.

"Ahhhh, mate, isn't he cute, all worried," Finn said to Colin putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Get your arm off me Finn, and our little Huntz is growing up. Seems like yesterday he was stealing you cupcake," Colin said.

Logan rolled his eyes, and taped a note to Rory's door. "Let's go, and let me tell you, your cupcake was delicious Finn."

"I will never forgive you for that," Finn mocked anger and they left out the front door.

----------

**AN: So I hope that answers some questions you may have had. I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I was trying to explain some things. Ask if you didn't understand it. And I would love your input on what you are thinking about it, and maybe some of what you think should happen next. I have some stuff written out, but I am still unsure about it.**

**And I own nothing connected to the song, which was "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban. I was listening to that song a lot when I was writing this chapter in my notebook.**

**Today, I am on a snow day! WOOHOO and so I am hoping to maybe start typing on the next chapter, which is thanksgiving, and then post it maybe tomorrow, or the next day, depends on how far I get. Though I may type on my other story, of maybe both, or maybe this one, or I have other thing I should be typing like an essay on Africa, but that's not due for another week, so I will most likely put it off. Ok, I am done. Please leave me a review telling me what you think and maybe a suggestion, but I don't know if I will actually use one, unless I really like it, but I still love to hear from you.**


	28. The Scenic Route

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. Today is a good day. I am home alone thanks to some stupid thing at school where the teachers have to be there and students don't, I don't know what it is maybe conferences or teacher work day or something that doesn't matter to me, all I know is I am home, and I plan on doing a lot of typing, so that is good for you, I don't know about me. And that was a really long sentence. Ok, I am done, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 28

The next day was the first day of Thanksgiving break. "Ok, it is the first day of break and I am already bored," Rory complained.

"What? My company isn't enough to keep you entertained?" Logan joked.

"I haven't been to school in a week, I should have work to catch up on, but _someone _locked my backpack and all the books and things I need in a closet," Rory glared at Logan.

"Let me teach you to pick a lock and you can get it," Logan said.

"Why would I want to know how to pick a lock? It is a skill I would never use and would be a waste of time to learn."

"First of all, if you did, you could pick the lock to the closet, second of all, don't you think it would be just a great skill to put on your college application."

"Yes, it shows that I can break into places, that looks good to every school, especially the Ivy League schools."

"Come on Ace, you need a pointless skill, and you could break into the library and study when ever you want, like that 2AM time you like."

"What is the point of a pointless skill?"

"Did that make sense? And my being able to pick a lock saved your butt Monday," Logan said, then grimaced on the inside, and Rory was quiet. So he continued on, "And it was very useful when I wanted to get kicked out of a few schools. I mean it is pretty hard to remove the headmaster's desk if you can't get into his office because he locks it. Or to break into the school's teacher's staff room to put black ink into their coffeemaker if you have to have a key to get in. Then was a good time, didn't even get caught."

Rory smiled, "So you have uses for it, but I don't besides breaking into the library, which is something we both know I would never do."

"And you could study today if you got your backpack."

"Fine, teach me such a pointless skill."

"I knew you would see the benefits," Logan said getting up.

"I see one benefit, and will begrudgingly take it to out weight all the drawbacks."

"Ok so this is what you need to do," Logan started.

--------

The next day on Thanksgiving Rory and Lorelai went to Mrs. Kim's, they decide to not bring Logan for several reasons: First he would not like it, though that would be a good reason to make him come, but Second Mrs. Kim would never approve of him. Third she would then complain and say how they were both going to hell. Fourth they weren't sure how many dinners he could handle. Fifth and not least, they were letting him prepare to go home to his parent's house for the first time in a week, which would not go well with his parents.

But Logan did join them for Sookie's dinner, fried things and all. And they watched Sookie grow more drunk as the boys found more things to fry. They left when they wanted to fry a frying pan.

Logan then left for his parent's house and the girls left for the Gilmore Residence.

"So Lorelai how is your Thanksgiving so far?" Emily asked as they ate dinner, "Have you been to say thanks with anyone else?"

"We've been to the Kim's, Sookie's, and then after this we are going to Luke's."

"Really? That is a lot of food," Richard commented.

"Well we have three days to sleep it off before going back to work, or school in Rory's case," Lorelai said.

"I'm surprised you are not a whale by now," Emily said.

"Well, we've been starving ourselves for day," Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"No mom, we haven't, but we have extra large stomachs, so we'll be fine."

"Everyone has the same sized stomach, unless you have it stapled, then it is smaller."

"Well then it is just a mind thing and anyone can do it."

"Ok, so that we are done, we are each going to say what we are thankful for, Rory, would you like to go first?" Emily asked.

Rory looked at her mother, who spook up, "Aren't you suppose to do that before you eat?"

"But then the food would get cold," Emily said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"You could plan it so the food wouldn't get cold."

"Rory would you please start," Emily turned back to her granddaughter ignoring her daughter.

"Ok Grandma, I am thankful for, um, my mom, and you and grandpa, and um, my health, and...my friends, and uh, my town I guess, I didn't have to time to think about this Grandma," Rory stuttered over everything.

"Well, that is perfectly fine, Lorelai, it is your turn."

"Ok, I am thankful for Audrey Hepburn for living, and Willy Wonka for being made, I am thankful for the Bangles making music, I am thankful for my perfect daughter, I am thankful for Miss Patty, I am thankful for Taylor and Luke fighting, and Luke for making coffee, and I am thankful for Bush, and him being so easy to mock, and I am thankful for Saved by the bell," Lorelai said smiling, she took a breath to start again.

"That is quite enough Lorelai," Emily said annoyed.

------

Later that afternoon, Lorelai, Rory and Logan were walking into Luke's.

"Pick a seat, I'll be right there," Luke said setting down food in front of Babette and Morey.

"Ok," Lorelai and she sat down on Kirk's lap, "I want this seat, but Kirk is in the way."

"Pick an open seat and get off of Kirk before you break him," Luke said annoyed.

"Fine," Lorelai whined and got up and sat down at an empty table with Rory and Logan.

"So how was your parent's house?" Rory asked Logan.

"Boring, quiet, a nightmare," Logan said, "I think we set a record for least number of words said at Thanksgiving."

"Wow, so were they mad or what?"

"I don't know. Probably a mix of disappointed, mad, fake sadness, unthankful for sure, and irritated."

"That's a lot of negative emotion, I can feel the coldness, and I wasn't even there," Lorelai said.

"Except for when my mother asked when I was coming home since I hadn't been there in about a week, and I gave the vague answer of I don't know. That was about all that we said, besides how's school, and the paper."

"That was all that was said?"

"Unless you count yelling of I am not living up to expectations."

"Sounds like a gay ole time," Lorelai said.

"And Honor never showed up, she called to say she was spending Thanksgiving at her latest fling's house, so she couldn't make it. And I could hear her giddiness and joyfulness of not having to come over the phone, and I didn't answer the phone."

"Ok, here you go," Luke said bring over some food ending that conversation, and he sat down to eat with them.

---------

Monday morning came and Logan drove both he and Rory to school. He would not let her out of his sight unless absolutely necessary. Right now they were sitting in his car in the school parking lot, with their hands locked together over the center console that divide the driver and passenger seat. "You ready to go Ace?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go," Rory said and they climb out. Logan made his way around his car and stood in front of her, "Steph said that he is suspended maybe, and at least out of my classes."

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about."

"What about the halls?"

"Well, you'll be with me and the rest of the gang, so unless he follows you into the bathroom, I don't see much to worry about."

"And you'll want to send Steph in there with me."

"I'll let her make that decision, but I may hint at it."

"So I have an angel watching out for me?"

"I don't think many would call me an angel, but we can go with that, come on," Logan said and they grabbed their bags from his trunk and made their way into the school. They found their friends in the hallway, not far from their lockers.

"Hey guys," Rory said, coming up to them.

"Hey Love, how are you this morning?" Finn said scooping her up in a hug.

"I am fine Finn, but I wouldn't mind having a slave carry me everywhere today."

"Finn wouldn't mind as long as that included going into the bathroom too," Colin said.

"Well, you could come to the bathroom door, but you might get in trouble if you actually came into the bathroom," Rory laughed.

"You take all the fun out of everything," Finn pouted, and he set her down. Only Steph noticed that she slipped back beside Logan.

"So how were everyone's Thanksgivings?" Colin asked.

"It was great, though we still ended up having to eat the Kim's tofukey, which sucked, but we promised ourselves again for about the third year running that we will work on the napkin trick so that it will work next year. So we basically figure it out, then forget it over the year," Rory said. "Then we watched guys deep fry things at Sookie's as Sookie found comfort in a drink, she'd make you proud Finn, then we went to Grandma's and it was boring except when after we ate she wanted us to say what we were thankful for and I was a deer in the headlight, but mom saved me by beginning with she was thankful for Audrey Hepburn for living. Then lastly we went to Luke's for the good meal that we love and the best way to end the day."

"And you still fit through the door how?" Steph asked.

"Gilmore metabolism that the scientist still have yet to figure out because we refuse to be lab rats," Rory said.

"Well it sounds better than mine. I met my newest mom, she is three years old than me," Colin said. "She has been in LA for getting plastic surgery since she and my dad were married."

"If she is only three years older than us, why would she be needing plastic surgery already?" Finn asked

"Because she has the money now and will want to look pretty after his dad divorces her," Steph said, "If she is pretty then she can still snag another rich guy like sleeping with Huntz's dad after becoming a secretary and actually having to work, it would be her pay day."

"Sounds just like my dear old dad," Logan nodded. The bell rang and they went their different ways to class. Logan and Rory walked down the hall to their first class when Rory stopped. "What Ace?"

"I-I don't want to go that way," Rory said.

Logan looked down the hallway as people past them. His eyes fell on the door to the newspaper. It clicked. He let her drag him up some stairs and across the hallway above the other, down another stairway and backtracking some to their classroom. Ok, so this could be fun, Paris was going to be mad about not having her assistant editor and best reporter in the newsroom. And Logan would be playing messenger for a few days until he was able to get Rory to in or at least near the newsroom again. It would be a long week, "Ok, this works as long as we are not late," He said as they walked into the room just before the bell rang again.

Colin was in this class too, "What took you so long?" he asked.

"We took the scenic route," Logan offered.

--------

**AN: So nothing happened much in that chapter and I am not that fond about it, but I am getting somewhere so bare with me. Please leave me a review, I love your input, and your suggestions about what you think could or would like to happen.**


	29. Hating You

**AN: Ok, so I know it has been forver since I have updated, and I am sorry. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. And I am so sorry about the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 29

Logan and Rory's new route to get to their first class continued throughout the week, until Friday. This whole avoiding the newsroom bugged Logan and it had caused a big blowout with Paris.

"_Gilmore, how am I suppose to put out a decent newspaper if my best reporter won't come near the newsroom!" Paris yelled at Rory in the middle of the hallway._

"_You are second behind me in the class rank so figure it out. You're smart enough. There are many ways to communicate besides face to face," Rory screamed back before stomping away._

And that was just the climax. And Logan had been on the side watching shaking his head. This had to stop. Yes, he understood it, but no did he like it. And today he decided, for the first time, he would push Rory. And it wouldn't be whatever she wanted like he usually let things flow. They were going to do things his ways today for the first time, whether she liked or not. Most of the time he'd bend to Rory's needs. But not today, today he would push her. And it wasn't going to be pretty. She'd hate him for it.

And it wasn't even like they were going in the room. They would just walk past it. They weren't going to stop or look in, just walk by. Today, Rory Gilmore would have to walk by the newsroom, or go a different route without him. Logan wasn't sure which would scare her more, going by the newsroom, going up and around without him where something could happen. But he was going to find out today.

He had a firm, but soft, grip on her hand as they walked down the hallway. He walked straight, not drifting to the side where the staircase was, and he didn't turn there. And he wasn't surprised when he felt her pull back.

"Logan, I don't want to go that way," Rory said stopping.

"Well, Ace, I do, and that is the way I am going," Logan said.

"Logan please, don't do this," Rory pleaded, looking at him.

Logan let go of her hand and walked to stand perpendicular to the newsroom door, and then turned to look at her, "It's got to happen sometime Ace, sooner or later."

"Well, I want to choose later," Rory said.

"Have fun walking to class then Ace," Logan said turning around and walked down the hall towards the classroom. Logan knew he was pushing buttons, and it was what he wanted to do. He knew she was back there making a pro/con list quickly in her head. Logan was sure he was doing the right thing, at least he hoped. He let her do things her way most of the time. He had gone with the "scenic route" for a few days, babying her, but she had to come to face her fears. And it wasn't like he was making her go in it, just by it. In it, that would be another day.

Logan hid a smirk as he felt her hand slip into his a few seconds later.

"I hate you," Rory pouted. She understood what he had done, and why he had done it, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I hate you too Ace," Logan laughed.

--------

Later that night Logan and Rory were sitting on the couch at opposite ends watching C-SPAN. Rory had pretended to be mad at him all day, but she really wasn't. She was a little bit happy of what he made her do, and a little mad that she had to do it, but she knew in the end it was better that he made her do it.

Lorelai walked down the stairs taking in the scene, "Well, I had this whole speech planned out and you ruined it."

"I still want to hear it and who and how did that person ruin it?" Rory inquired looking at her mom.

"It went a little like this: Ok, I'm off to find Luke. We're going out, and then will end the night in what Rory would call 'gross', but I call it fun. I'll meet you for breakfast at Luke's tomorrow at ten. Have fun tonight; don't do anything I wouldn't do. But always remember that this house has a PG rating. End of Speech, but now you are sitting on opposite ends of the couch. And whatever you did Logan, you screwed up bad. I will permit you to still stay at my house, but I think you will be spending some quality time with the couch," Lorelai rambled through.

"How do you know it is my fault?" Logan asked incredulously.

"It is always the guys fault," Lorelai said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Good luck making up, just not too much fun under my roof," Lorelai said before she left. Rory looked at Logan.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm bored," Rory said.

"You're watching C-SPAN, I thought it was almost as important as beauty sleep, I'd said coffee, but nothing ever comes close to coffee, I know," Logan said.

"Good boy, but I'm still bored."

"Well, you are mad at me, so can find something to do on your own."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I already know what I am doing tonight. It was planned for two, but since you hate me, I can easily change it to a one person thing."

"You had something planned for tonight?"

"Yes, since I knew that your grandparents were out of town and you didn't have to go there tonight, I had planned an outing for us. I wanted to take you somewhere, but you can seem to be within three feet of me, I can change it to a me thing not a me and you thing."

"Really? Does this have anything to do with what you pulled this morning?"

"It has nothing to do with this morning, I had this thing planned for over a week now, but it is a shame it will go to use.

"Would I get to look pretty?"

"You always look pretty, but yes, you would get to look even more pretty if it is possible."

"Is there any type of coffee involved?"

"I wouldn't plan it without some type of coffee involved."

"What about chocolate?"

"If you want it to be."

"With the topic of food, would there be any yucky green stuff?"

"Definitely not."

"Can you tense be changed from past tense to present tense?"

"It already has," Logan said watching Rory light up with each question and scooting a little bit closer with each question. Everything brightened as she come alive, and it took Logan's breath away.

"Then I want to go, note present tense."

"Noted, but if you want to go, then you must get ready Ace," Logan smiled, "You are just wasting time."

Rory smiled and got up to go to her room, "So is this like a fancy thing as in like really fancy, like society party, or semi-formal like Friday night dinner, or like date formal, or not formal at all like sitting around watching a movie?" Rory asked as she entered her room and dug through her closet.

"Less than Friday night dinner, but more than a normal date formal."

"You can rhyme, what a good quality in a date."

"Ha-Ha, can I come in to get some clothes?" Logan asked from behind her door.

"Yes, then I can see what you are wearing, and I can figure out, what I should wear since you gave me no warning and where are we going?"

"I will tell you on the way there, but not before," Logan said walking in. He grabbed a dark green button down dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants before walking out, "I hope that helped you."

Rory came out 40 minutes later after three calls to her mom, and one to Lane. Logan took a deep breath. She was casual and formal, comfortable and breathtaking, "Ready?" she asked, "And where are we going?"

"I'm not tell you until we are actually going there."

"So let's go," Rory said pulling him by the hand out to his car.

Logan opened her door for her before going to the driver's side and getting in. "So first, I am thinking it would be safer for me if first I gave you food, so first is dinner."

"And where are we going for dinner?"

"I told you where we were going, we are going to dinner."

"That's a mean trick, I think I hate you again."

"You have to think about whether or not you hate me?"

"Shut up, please telling me where we are going."

"It is a little place outside of Hartford called Marcello's. It has excellent Italian food, I have heard, and I think you will love it," Logan said getting on the interstate.

"Why would I love it? Romantic settings?" Rory teased.

"Yes, but even more, huge portions. Maybe it will settle the lion in you stomach."

"I prefer bottomless pit."

"Does it go through China?"

"Yes, and to the moon, stars, and beyond."

"Hmmm, I may need to rethink this."

"No, I am hungry, and demand that you keep driving."

"You got it Ace," Logan said, speeding up just a little bit.

Ten minutes later Logan pulled off the interstate, he took a right, then a left, and he was pulling up to a small restaurant with the name Marcello's lighted up on top, "Cute," Rory said getting out after Logan opened the door.

"I thought so," Logan said taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Been here before?"

"I've driven by it, but never in it. I never even noticed it until Colin told me about it. He and Steph came here once if you don't mind me stealing one of his ideas. They said everything about it remind them of you, so I decide I had find out for myself, and you, and that was when my plan went into action. And take what they said a compliment. I noticed it a couple weeks ago and knew that I can to come back," Logan said as they walked in and were quickly seated.

"I love it already, look at the menu, it will take me forever to figure out what I want," Rory said.

"Pick two dishes you want, any two."

"Why two?"

"One for you, and one for me that I will inevitably not finish, but you can after you finish yours. You can finish mine, and maybe start to fill the bottomless pit."

"You make me sound like a pig."

"I like to think for you as Babe or Wilbur."

"As long as I don't end up as Christmas dinner."

"Your grandmother's Christmas party is coming up, and I am extended an invitation with my parents."

"Don't sound so depressed, I am going to be there too."

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't like it. Society still sees us as the perfect family. They still think that I come home everyday after school and smile and tell about all the wonderful things that happened that day. Society still doesn't know about you, or at least me and you, can't wait for that shock. My parents still make up excuses to why I do not attend any parties with them, and why I am not home when they have dinner guests. And the bad thing is I don't care. I don't care about what they do anymore. It's a relief, but I feel horrible about it. Am I horrible person?"

"Golden rule, MAC. Don't do to others that you don't wish for them to do to you. If they don't care, why should you?"

"I still feel horrible. Ok, that is depressing, tell me what I am getting."

"I have decided on the two classics, Chicken Alfredo and Spaghetti with meatballs. And on one last note of the depressing topic, you make everything up that you don't do and feel with your parents, with my mom, and Luke, and the town basically, and me. And now on to what else are we doing tonight?"

"I will tell you on the way there, but never before," Logan said slyly as he smirked.

"I may be back to hating you."

-----

**AN: Ok, so I know that that chapter was so not worth such a wait, but everything is very hectic, I have found little time to type, lots of times to write, but little to type. I am starting track season Monday so that is everyday after school, taking time away, but a good thing is I can leave when ever I want, because I came into owning a car in the last week. I will still try to update as soon as I can, but it won't be like it use to and I am unhappy about that. So I am sorry, but I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	30. Not Hating you

**AN: Hey, guys, I am so sorry about the wait, I just don't have as much time to type as I use to, but I am still working on typing and trying to get chapters up, it will just take a while. It is usually only a few minutes here and there, so it takes awhile, and I am sorry about that, just please don't give up on me.**

Chapter Thirty

Logan led Rory back to the car over an hour later. "Ok, first, we are having a side, but not really a side because it was planned, field trip to here." Logan pulled up to a small café.

"The coffee," Rory smiled.

"And chocolate if you want."

"Ice cream too?"

"Got to go in to find out."

They got out and went in. The aroma of coffee surrounded them. "What do you want Ace?" Logan asked as they reached the counter.

"The largest cup of coffee, and um, ooooh, a piece of chocolate cake with a scoop of ice cream on the side," Rory said as she looked over the menu on the opposite wall.

"I will just have a regular coffee," Logan ordered before paying the cashier. They took their order over to a table by the window.

"This is really good coffee," Rory said after tasting it.

"That it is," Logan nodded.

"So how far away from Chilton are we? I know we are in Hartford, and I think somewhere close."

"It's about maybe ten minutes, maybe a little less, why?" Logan already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"For when I need a coffee run."

"Of course."

"And I think we are coming her Monday morning if either one of us remembers."

"Whatever you want Ace."

"That was not what it was this morning."

"Hey, you had to do it sometime, and aren't you glad you did it now? The long you would have waited, the harder it would have been to do it."

"True, but I can still hate you for it."

"I can live with that, ready to go?"

"Yes, now where to?"

They disposed of the remains and went out to the car. "It is somewhere very special Ace."

"I like the sound of this, so where is it?"

"I can't really tell you, I don't have the exact coordinates, I just know where it is." Logan took a couple back streets before coming to a stop.

"Logan where are we?" It was a wooded area, like where some mad man would take its victims in a horror movie, and it didn't help that it was night.

"I told you I don't know the exact coordinates, but I can tell you that it is about a twenty minute walking distance from the Huntzberger residence," Logan led her down an old path, familiar to him, "I use to come here all the time as a child. And still did up until I met you. Now I don't really have a use for it. I use to come here when I was mad at my parents. It was a place to cool off after all the arguing."

They came to a clearing. They were still surrounded by tree, but right in front of them was a small lake, maybe more of a pond than a lake. "It's beautiful, how did you find it?" Rory asked. It was very beautiful; a crescent moon reflecting against the water. And not a person in sight besides them. It was peaceful and quiet. Rory could see why Logan would like it, it was very serene.

"I was really mad one day and I stormed out and just wondered around the city until I came upon this place, I hadn't even noticed I was in the woods until I came to this place. I found my way back, and then ended up coming here all the time it seemed like. Now come, I'll show my favorite spot," Logan led her around part of the water's edge. There was a place in the grass and rocks that seemed to form the perfect chair. Logan sat down and pulled Rory onto his lap. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Tonight was perfect, I am glad it happened," Rory said after awhile.

"Me too, maybe the best night of my life so far," Logan agreed.

Rory looked at him, "Kiss me."

Logan smiled at her innocence. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, soft and sweet.

"Just as I thought," Rory said, more to herself, and not really suppose to be heard by Logan, but it was anyway, and it got him curious.

"Huh?"

"You don't kiss me the same way you did before the incident in the newsroom."

Logan sighed internally. He knew what she meant, and that she was right. He was afraid that if he kissed her the way he wanted to or the way he did before, it would scare her. He didn't want her to back into that shell of Rory she had been. He thought she would if he scared her and kissed her that way.

That way where she made everything feel ok. And that he no control. She did that to him. Everything he felt took over and Logan could not be accounted for whatever happened then. His heart was involved, and it would take over. He could have no sane thought run through his head. Everything disappeared; every trouble, every person except Rory, every feeling but the one Logan could not describe because he didn't know what it was. He thought maybe it might be love, but that scared him. He was barely 18, and even the thought of being in love was foreign to him. And it was someone he knew his parents wouldn't like, not that he cared, but something on the edge of his heart wished that they would like her. He thought he had found it a long time ago with Kat, but it could not compare to what he was feeling now here with Rory. Now his heart was about to burst. Now Logan had no control over anything. Now Logan had no idea what to do, what to say, how to express anything but simple words. Now Logan had just spent a perfect night. Now Logan had the most beautiful girl in his arms and he was lost.

Logan looked down at Rory and took a deep breath. And he let go. He let go of any restraints he had left as he leaned down to kiss her with everything he had, everything in his heart, everything in his soul.

Rory slowly turned to straddle him. "Why didn't you do that before?" She asked sometime later after they broke apart.

Logan thought for a minute for what he should say, "Scared for you, scared even more for me," He said finally, honestly as he leaned his forehead against hers, contently staring into her eyes.

"Logan, you can't scare me anymore."

"But I can scare myself too easily."

"How?" Rory did know all the things running through the mind of Logan Huntzberger.

"You," he said simply.

"Me?" That seemed to confuse Rory even more.

"You make me lose all control and I have no clue what could happen. I lose all sense of everything. And it scares the crap out of me Ace. I have no clue as to what I am doing or..."

Rory cut him off with a short kiss, "What makes you think I know what I am doing MAC? I am just a clueless."

"You always give the front that you do know everything, I can barely do that if I am even able to."

"Well, the exterior can't always tell you about the interior. It is more of a time bomb of confusion inside waiting to go off. And I pray everyday that today won't be the day it goes off."

"A time bomb?"

"Best I could come up with on a moments notice, give me some time to think before and I could have given you better analogy, or what ever it is."

"I like time bomb."

"I thought it was pretty good."

Logan looked at her. It was sort of a now or never time inside of him. So he took a deep breath, "I love you Rory."

Rory's breath was caught in her throat, that wasn't the response she expected. It was better. She smiled, "I love you too Logan."

Logan flooded with relief as he kissed her ever so tenderly. They sat there in perfection for who knows how long. It wasn't until Logan saw Rory yawn that he said, "Let's go home ace"

"Why?"

"Because I saw you yawning, and you can't deny it. And there a nice warm bed for sleeping there," Logan said.

"I wonder what time it is?"

Logan pulled out his phone and looked at it, "About two AM, so that means in eight hours we will be meeting you mom for breakfast, so I think that qualifies for needing to go home for sleep."

"I'll agree to that," Rory started.

"If," Logan supplied for her.

"If, you carry me to the car."

"Not a bad if, I can live with it," Logan said. Logan stood up as they were and Rory crossed her ankles behind his back and her arms around his neck before laying her head on his shoulder. Logan put an arm underneath her and a hand on her back before making his way to his car.

----------

**AN: Ok, so I know that probably wasn't worth the wait, but I hope that it will do for a little while. Spring Break for me is coming in a couple weeks and I am not doing anything, so I should have time to type on my chapters. Again I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter and the wait that will most likely happen for the next chapter, but I am trying and I hope that I will have it up as soon as I can. And lastly, please leave me a review.**


	31. Miracle

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers and I am so sorry about the wait. But have no fear, I am on Spring Break right now, I have no plans so I hope to get some typing done, good for you and for me, because I hate not being able to type and give you guys new chapters. Ok so done with that and on with the story.**

Chapter 31

Later that morning, Logan woke up and looked around. He saw Rory still sleeping like an angel, and she was his angel, that brought a smile to his face. Logan peered at the clock on the nightstand. 9:47 it said.

9:47! "Rory, time to wake!" Logan gently shook her.

"No," Rory groaned.

"Rory, we are meeting your mom for breakfast in just over ten minutes."

"No, no up, no breakfast, no nothing, just sleep," Rory strung together, barely coherent.

"I'll make coffee, and you will get more at Luke's but this all entails you getting up," Logan coaxed. This had begun to be a game for them. Whoever woke up first had to get the other up. And Logan liked it. It was fun, even if the players kinda sucked at it.

"Didn't you get a call from Laurie sometime about him coming to visit."

"He's at his grandparent's house in New Hampshire."

"Well then, you get to spend the entire day with me."

"Do I have to?"

"Well if you don't want to, I'll just go to Luke's by myself and tell your mom that a bear ate you, see you Ace," Logan said getting up and walking into the kitchen. He started to make some coffee, knowing she would get up in a matter of minutes. And as predicted, he was pouring his own cup of coffee when she dragged herself in. "Good morning Sunshine."

"This better be good coffee," Rory groaned and she snatched Logan's cup from him and downed the coffee. Logan poured himself another mug before refilling his old one for Rory. "Ok, it's official, you have lived her too long, you know our secret to making coffee."

"Which is exactly why you keep me here, that way I can serve you coffee for eternity."

"Yes we will, our own coffee slave," Rory smiled. Logan smirked to and pulled her close to kiss her before sending her on her way to get ready.

"Ready?" Logan asked a few minutes later before they walked out the door.

"Ready," Rory nodded before leading the way out of the house.

"I wonder when Colin and Finn will come here looking for me when they discover the newest maids in my parent's house don't have a clue as to who I am."

"I give them sometime in the next week, if your mom is anything like my grandmother."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were related, only your grandmother is from a rich family, and my mother is not."

"So it is safe to say she already has a new maid that doesn't know you?"

"Very safe."

"Have fun explaining it to Colin and Finn, that is your job," Rory said to Logan as they entered Luke's.

"What's his job? And you are late," Lorelai said.

"He gets to tell the other stooges why his parents' maid don't know him and you probably just sat down," Rory said.

"I will be telling **our** friends why I still live at the Huntzberger Residence, just will never sleep there again," Logan corrected sarcastically.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Lorelai asked as Luke came to give them coffee.

"Not a clue," Rory answered.

"Well, me and Sookie are going to a town a couple miles away to look at some things for the inn. Something Field, the name isn't important," Lorelai said, "All that matters is that they have the stuff we need."

"What can I get you?" Luke came over to the table.

"Coffee and pancakes," Rory ordered.

"Same for me," Logan nodded.

"I want coffee, a blueberry muffin, coffee a doughnut, coffee, pancakes and coffee," Lorelai said.

"No way you are eating all of that," Luke looked at her.

"You know what I did last night, I need to regain my strength," Lorelai batted her eyelashes at him.

"Geez, Lorelai, not in the diner when I am working," Luke said before walking away. "I'll send Caesar over." Caesar came over a couple minutes later with more coffee for them.

"So what did you guys do last night or do I even want to know. If it was anything like mine, please save it until I die," Lorelai inquired.

"Well it wasn't like yours so do want me to continue?" Rory started.

"Ok good, mommy can listen. What did you do, you obviously made up."

"I was never really mad. But last night was perfect since you want to know," Rory said smiling.

"Fooled me, I thought you were mad," Logan joked. Luke brought over their food and shot down Lorelai's attempt at more flirting.

"So what did you do?" Lorelai said after she gave up and Luke walked away.

"We went out to dinner and coffee with dessert and then we went to a magical place. Some little wooded away, not the creepy kind in scary movies, and there was a lake and it was beautiful, just perfect," Rory said happily.

"Skinny dipping?" Lorelai asked.

"No mom, that was a stupid question, you deserve a dunce cap."

"How was it a stupid question? You said there was a lake, and skinny dipping is something you young people do, and I would almost die of surprise is Logan says he has never done it, it seems like something he would do. And he has influence on you so I could almost see you guys doing something like that, it's almost because I don't want to picture you guys naked and together," Lorelai rambled on.

"You mind is still in the gutter from your night. No we did not do such a thing."

"And don't worry about dying, I have skinny dipped on many occasions," Logan added.

"Is that all you have to add?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, nothing to add," Logan shook his head.

They finished their meals and wondered out around the town ending up at Sookie's. "Ok, so if you guys are so bored out of you mind you need someone to tell you what to do, I will tell you here in advanced, you out and look for knick knacks for the inn," Lorelai said before disappearing into Sookie's.

"Well at least we have a back up plan, but first we need a plan A, so what are we doing Ace?" Logan asked.

"I say that the back up plan is plan A, it could be fun. You know to drive around the area and look for cute little shops that would have something for the inn and it would be our contribution to it, even though it is unneeded, and so we would be doing it for my mom, and my logic has gone screwy so I am lost in my web and about to shut up," Rory said confusing herself and Logan.

"You lost me too, so I say we get in my car and drive," Logan said before turning onto Rory's street.

"There is a good idea, one step at a time, let's go," Rory said as they came up to her house. Logan went in to grab his keys before they set out of Stars Hollow to see where the road would lead them.

--------

Logan pulled onto the interstate and set his car to cruise control. He and Rory watched the scenery stream by for a while before Rory pointed to a sign.

"Craft show! There would be a good place to find something," Rory pointed to the sign on the side of the road.

"Oh boy," Logan muttered before changing lanes to get ready to get off the highway.

"It could be fun, maybe you'll see something really cool, you never know what you can find at these things."

"And pigs will fly," Logan said as he signaled into the lane that exited.

"The scientists are working on that, the sign said take a right," Rory directed him.

"I am so picking the next place," Logan said.

"It has to be something for the inn."

"Please say this is inside, it's December."

"No they wanted everyone to freeze to death," Rory said sarcastically, "Yes it is inside. And the winter carnival is coming up, so you need to buck up and toughen up."

"Yes madam," Logan pulled in to a parking space in front of a building that had a huge sign on it saying that the craft show was inside. They walked inside and took in the scene.

There were tables upon tables filled with all sorts of different things. People with smiles standing behind them as hordes more surrounded them. Everything and anything you could ever want, you could find here it seemed. Glass figures and pottery, things that would seem to take forever to make to a child's creations out of Popsicle sticks. Sewing and weaving designs, jewelry, hats, clothes, scarves, paintings and sculptures, everything was there.

Rory and Logan walked up and down the rows of tables, stopping every once in a while to look, and sometimes buying something. "Hey look at this!" Rory stopped again, and Logan held in a groan. There were many fabulous things here that he could care less about. "Isn't it pretty?" Rory asked holding something up.

"It's a dream catcher," The sales women said.

"You want it Ace?" Logan asked already reaching into his back pocket. Rory gave him a smile. "How much?" He asked.

"14.50," The women said.

Logan pulled out a twenty and gave it to her, "Keep the change, come on Ace," Logan pulled her away.

"Thank you Logan." Rory said shyly as she had with everything else they had gotten.

"It's beautiful just like you, now can we please go?" Logan pointed at the door.

"Yes cranky, we can go," Rory said and they walked out to Logan's car. He started it and pulled out. "Hey coffee shop. Stop!" Rory pointed at the corner building.

"Wasn't I supposed to pick the next stop?" Logan asked.

"Well, this doesn't count it is a coffee stop, those don't count," Rory reasoned with a pouty lip. Logan found a parking place and she smiled once more.

-------

Monday morning came and neither, Rory nor Logan were surprised at the first thing out of Finn's mouth was, "Where the hell have you been mate? I went to your house, but they said you weren't there. Not only that, but the maid that answered to door didn't know who I was talking about when I asked about you, we had to go find another older maid there just find out that you weren't there. So I repeat myself, where have you been?"

"So what, so I haven't been there is a while, who would want to spend time there?" Logan said almost cautiously from behind his locker door.

"So where have you been man? If Finn doesn't know and I am out of the loop too, even gossip queen here, Stephanie doesn't know, that is saying something," Colin added.

"Wait, I got it, you've emancipated yourself and have moved out!" Stephanie exclaimed, "My brother did that," she added at the blank stares se got from everyone.

"No I haven't emancipated myself, and no technically I still live there. I get mail there still. But have I been there lately? No," Logan continued casually.

"Then where have you been?" Finn asked the question on all of there minds. He received silence from Logan, but...

"My house," Rory said finally joining the conversation, and everyone stared at her.

"Your house?" Colin asked.

"Was that not English? Yes I said my house," Rory said again.

"Why?" Stephanie inquired.

"Cause I had a blow out with Mitchum," Logan voiced once again. The others noticed how he used his father's name, like it was a smelly old fish needing to be thrown out.

"What was it about?" Colin asked with the utmost caution, it was dangerous territory to be in especially at school.

"Working my ass off to make Paris finally like me and getting an article to finally make the front page just wasn't good enough for my dear ole dad," Logan said with sparks in his eyes, noticeable to everyone else, and their own eyes grew wider.

"You dad has always been an ass," Finn said.

"And I finally grew tired of it and left that day," Logan said.

"The first day you made the front page was weeks ago man, and why didn't you tell us," Colin said.

"Why didn't you ever asked," Logan looked at him before taking Rory's hand and walking away to class, past the newsroom.

"You were quite smooth back there mister," Rory said as they sat down in there desks.

"Thank you. Think they'll be late for class?" Logan smirked.

"Without a doubt."

"Has Emily told you and your mom about the Christmas party yet or is she still letting you think it is a normal Friday night dinner?"

"She still hasn't yet, but mom and I have been making a list of reasons why we just can't make it. I think we are up to about number eighty-something," Rory said.

"Made a pro/con list of whether or not you should come?"

"I'm working on it. It is surprisingly about even."

"Really? I would have thought that the cons win by a landslide."

"It would if I listed every guests name on it, then the con side would," Rory said. Their friends stumbled in just as the bell rang.

"They made it, it's a miracle," Logan said surprised.

"I should have made a bet on it," Rory said.

"We would have bet on the same side," Logan pointed out.

"True," Rory nodded before the teacher began to talk.

---------

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait, but as I said before, I am on spring break and so I hope to do some more typing and get up at least one more chapter during the break, after I update my other story, so maybe around the end of the week I'll have another chapter for this story up. At least that is my goal. Please leave me a review. And the Christmas Party mentioned at the end of this chapter is what the next one is about.**


	32. She's Everything

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers. And now the next chapter as I promised.**

Chapter 32

Thursday night the Lorelais and Logan were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would be doing the laundry when the phone rang. Lorelai got up to get it.

"Five bucks it's grandma," Rory whispered to Logan who nodded.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

There was a silence until Lorelai whispered to Rory, "Quick, I needed the list," Rory smirked at Logan before getting the list of reasons why they couldn't make it to the party, which was now 213 reasons long. Rory handed the list and sat back down on the couch next to Logan.

"How about five kisses and five cups of coffee instead," Logan offered.

"Sold!" Rory smiled.

"I'll give you the coffee tomorrow, but," Logan started.

"But," Rory repeated, with anticipation.

"But, I can give you the kisses tonight."

"Tonight, like now?"

"Yes, like now," Logan said leaning over and kisses her quickly, "one," Rory looked at him. Logan gave her another quick kiss, "two," then another one just a second or two longer, "three," the next one was again just slightly longer than the one that proceeded it, "four," Rory grabbed his neck and pulled him in close and kissing him deeply.

"I leave for one minute and you two are already making out," Lorelai said reentering the living room and they broke apart.

"Five," Logan said hoarsely.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Nothing mom, ok back to our game, I think I was winning," Rory said leaning back on to the couch.

----------

The next night Logan walked into the Gilmore Residence. He knew that Rory and Lorelai were right behind him.

"Hello Logan dear," Emily greeted him. "Are your parents here?"

"I wouldn't know, I drove my own car Emily. Your house looks amazing," Logan gave the needed compliment and went about finding a way to get out of there.

"Thank you, so how have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself?" Logan wanted out of there, but stuck out the respectful and obligatory small talk.

"Wonderful, enjoy the party Logan." Logan mentally thanked God and got out of there. He wondered off but kept an eye on the door. He needed to see when Rory and Lorelai came in and his parents. Hopefully his parents weren't there yet. He didn't want to run into them unprepared. He wondered to the bar knowing Finn would be there if he was here already, luckily he was.

"Hey Finn," Logan came up to him.

"Hey mate!" Finn said ecstatically, he had already had a few drinks tonight.

"Had a few already?" Logan said looking for confirmation on his thoughts.

"Just a few mate. Have you seen Colin or Steph or how about your lovely girl Rory Gilmore?"

"Hey, keep it down Finn, I don't want that to be the gossip of the party everyone remembers. I just got here, so I haven't seen anyone besides Emily. Rory and Lorelai should be here any minute, they followed me here, but I lost them when I got off the interstate."

"They just arrived," Finn nodded at the door. Logan turned to see Rory and Lorelai greeting Emily. Rory looked breathtaking. Logan swallowed hard. "Go sweep her off her feet Casanova."

Logan only needed to be told once. He walked towards them, getting there just after Emily left. "Hello Gorgeous," Logan said as he got close enough.

"Thanks Logan, but not in public please honey," Lorelai said.

"Finn is by the bar," Logan said. Lorelai left with childish glee. "You really do look amazing Ace."

"Thank you MAC, you look good yourself."

"We better go look after your mom and Finn to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Finn and my mom," Rory laughed, "That is such a deadly combination, but will be entertaining none the less." They walked towards the bar to see that Finn and Lorelai were taking shots together. "It's not even dinner yet and they are already almost drunk."

"Finn never likes to waste time," Logan said as Colin and Steph joined them.

"Hey, man, hate to be the bearer of bad news but your parents walked in right behind us," Colin said

"Find me if I am not back in twenty minutes," Logan said as he left.

"You want me to come?" Rory whispered grabbing his hand as he walked away.

"I'll find you in a bit," Logan said with a sad smile and walked away. "Into the lions den," He muttered to himself as he spotted his parents not far from the entrance.

"Think he'll come back alive?" Finn asked back at the bar.

"I say he has a 50-50 chance," Steph said.

Logan did return 15 minutes later pale and a little angry, but still in one piece. During that time, Lorelai had disappeared from the bar and wasn't seen again.

"How bad was it?" Steph asked.

"Could have been a lot worse, but still could have been better. My parents still have no clue as to where I am at, or what I am doing or to when I am coming home, although I am never coming home if I could swing it, but I am not going to be able to. They said they'd keep it all a secret for now, and I can keep everything I have, if I start my own Friday night dinner thing with them, a lovely idea they stole from your grandmother Ace, and attend a business meeting with my father at least once a month. Which everyone knows will change to once a week the first time I have to dine with them. And then on top of that I have to come at least one party each month or a DAR thing with my mother. Oh, and the best part was that none of this was going to start until the new year when my mother remembered that Christmas falls on a Friday, so everything starts in two weeks instead of a month."

"It so could have been worse mate," Finn said.

"It so could have been better," Logan said disgusted, "I hate this, I hate them, and I am so ready to get out of here, but yet I am stuck here for another two hours and a five course dinner."

"Have a drink," Colin said handing him a glass.

"Always helps me," Finn agreed.

"And now you don't have to talk to them again tonight and completely steer clear of them," Steph added.

-----------

What seemed forever later after dinner Emily got all the guests attention, "We would like to open our ballroom up now to everyone for anyone who should like to dance."

Many couples including Colin and Steph got up and went into the ballroom. "Hey, have you seen my mom?" Rory said tugging on Logan's sleeve, "I haven't seen her since she left the bar before dinner."

"I haven't seen her, did she bring her phone?" Logan asked looking around to see if he could spot her.

"Yeah, I think so why?" Rory asked confused as she also looked around the room.

"Call her," Logan said pulling out his own phone and handing it to Rory.

"That's a good idea," Rory took it and dialed the familiar number. "Hello, mom?"

"Um, no rabbit?" Lorelai picked up.

"Mom, where are you? I haven't seen you since we got here about."

"Here? Oh Grandma's party. I'm not there. It's an interesting story. So after I left the bar, the Dread Pirate Emily attacked me. She just had to show me to all of my old friends that I never actually liked. And then she introduced me to some men that were to her surprisingly still bachelors, but that were not so surprising to me. I mean they were still bachelors for a reason, they will end up old maid male equivalents, unless they get arranged marriages, and I am not going to be one of those poor females they marry. So I got out of there and left and as horrible as this sounds, I forgot about my daughter being at the party, because I wasn't use to you being alive and mom finding me a mate. So right now I am at Luke's trying to get him to close early and have some fun with me. So, um, maybe you can hitch a ride with Logan. Or find so other way out of there so my mother can't make you stay the night there or some other cruel and unusual punishment for leaving. And now I think I am done," Lorelai rambled on.

"Oh," Was all Rory could say.

"So you get through all of that? I know that Logan is standing right next to you, can you catch a ride?"

"You are right, and he will if he knows what's good for him, bye mom, love ya," Rory said eyeing Logan next to her.

"Sorry again babe, bye, love you too," Lorelai said and they both hung up. Rory turned to Logan and handed him his phone back.

"So you going to tell me why you were looking at me like I just might be in trouble," Logan asked sticking his phone back in his pocket.

"You will only be in trouble if you don't give me a ride back to my house since my mother forgot about me and left after grandma tried and failed to set her up will bachelors who were single for a reason."

"Like I would really leave you hear with the lions," Logan said sarcastically.

"I didn't think so."

"Come on, lets dance."

"You don't dance."

"No, I don't dance when I have to master the waltz with a girl named Eugene. While dance right-handed and everything seeming backwards."

"Eugene?" Rory laughed.

"Apparently her parents wanted her to be a boy and didn't have an alternative, I learned it as quickly as I could and got out of there. Now come on," Logan said pulling her up.

"Logan, I can't dance. Miss Patty tried to teach me and needless to say, I failed miserably."

"Everyone can dance, you just need a good lead, like me," Logan said almost arrogantly.

"Trust me, even my mom said that I sucked, and Miss Patty gave up on me not long after my mom said that."

Logan thought for a minute before coming up with a solution, "Take off you shoes."

"Your feet are that sensitive, that I can't step on them," Rory said incredulously.

"No, I intend for you to step on them."

"Ok, you lost me."

"You can just stand on my feet as I do the movement, no one will notice. Oh, and hold on tight so you don't fall."

"Won't people see that I am not dancing and even more that I am not wearing shoes?"

"Ace, how often do you look at other people's feet?"

"Not very often."

"And neither do society people."

"Ok, fine, but you are getting me ice cream on the way home."

"Tough bargain, but I will take it," Logan said smirking. Rory took off her shoes and set them on the chair she had sat in during dinner. She allowed Logan to lead her onto the dance floor. Logan stopped in about the middle of the dance floor. Rory put a hand around Logan's neck as she stepped on his feet. Logan had taken her other hand and put his other hand firmly around her waist. He held her steady for a moment before starting the movement. "This feels like I'm dancing by myself Ace, but I'm actually not. It is a very strange sensation."

"It was your idea," Rory said leaning her head on his shoulder. Rory noticed the change in music as the song changed. "This isn't Christmas music," She commented.

"I heard it on the way here. And well, the DJ loved my tip," Logan said. They listened to the song silently as they continued to dance.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

Rory laughed at this and looked at Logan who just smirked.

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

The song changed back to a Christmas tune. "That was beautiful Logan."

"Shhh, I want to just stay here wrapped up in perfection," He whispered. And they danced.

------------

Sometime later Logan and Rory found themselves by Colin and Stephanie. "You families are planning your wedding," Colin said.

"You are always carry bad news to us, or at least me," Logan said.

"And it's everything; China patterns, prenups, heated discussion between Shira and Emily between a spring or summer wedding, which is better. Where you guys will live, making Rory automatically going to Yale, when Logan will take over the Company, initiating Rory into the DAR, even how many kids and I think I over heard something about the names before we left," Steph added.

"Still like Jack, Ace?" Logan was thoroughly amused at the adults' antics.

"Still like Lorelai for tradition?" Rory laughed, "And if they go crazy and actually ask us about spring or summer, we are saying winter. And it has to be snowing, good things happen when it snows."

"As long as it is then inside, because I don't was to be freezing," Logan laughed.

"Works for me," Rory nodded.

"How can you guys be making jokes at something like this, they are over there planning your whole entire life," Colin asked shocked.

"I have two Lorelais on my side, I have no need to worry," Logan reasoned.

"You are crazy," Steph said and she and Colin danced away.

"Ok, I am officially part of Stars Hollow, I was called crazy," Logan smirked.

"And we tried so hard to get rid of you."

"Never in a million years Ace, will I leave that town unless I absolutely have to."

"Here come my grandparents."

"Lets hope they don't look at your feet."

"Shut up."

"Hello Rory, Hello Logan," Emily greeted them as she and Richard danced beside them.

"Hey Grandma, this is a fabulous party," Rory said in return.

"Thank you Rory. I was just talking to your parents Logan," Emily said.

"Nothing good can follow," Logan whispered in Rory's ear and she held in a laugh.

"We said how perfect the two of you looked together," Emily had a glint in her eye, and it couldn't be good.

"Well, Rory is the perfect one, I just look good because I am dancing with her," Logan said with a fake smile.

"Oh, you are so modest son," Richard laughed.

"You both are dazzling," Emily said, "We'll have to have you over for dinner sometime," Emily cut the conversation at that as she and Richard danced away, both with smug smiles on their faces.

"'We said how perfect the two of you looked together'," Rory mimicked, "Could they be more obvious?"

"I get out of a Friday night dinner," Logan said. "And they could be more obvious. They could say, 'We were just over there planning you wedding, you look just so dazzling.' That is way more obvious," Logan said using Emily's word.

"How long do you think those dinners of your will last?"

"As in time like at least three hours. Or how many I have to go to? That would be most likely until I moved back in."

"It was the latter, so they will go on forever?"

"Because my parents will find a way to out live me and become famous for being the oldest married couple and the oldest married couple that don't love each other."

"Can we go home now?" Rory yawned as she looked up at Logan.

"Yeah, lets go home Ace," Logan led her off the dance floor. They found Colin, Finn, and Steph and bid them goodbye. Rory grabbed her shoes and they left.

---------

**AN: Ok so there is another chapter. I have off tomorrow and will be home alone, so I will have nothing else to do but sit here and type for you, so I do hope to get up another chapter tomorrow for you. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading.**


	33. Breathless

**AN: Thank you so much to all my reviewers, I love hearing from people and I am now on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer (I haven't done this in a while but I think it is time to remind everyone) I own absolutely nothing, not even my clothes that I am wearing, my parents bought those too. Ok so now I am really done.**

Chapter 33

Logan was leaning back in his desk. He had just finished his last final for the semester. He looked over at Rory still furiously scribbling away. She was still arguing her point to why the Roman Empire fell. _Perfectionist_, he thought.

It was the last final of the day and he could leave anytime he wanted, most of the class had already left. No one else had bothered to sit back down after handing in their answer sheet, they just gathered their things and left.

Logan sighed it would be a while. He took out his latest and last article of the semester. He wanted to hand it in this afternoon so he could save himself the trip up to school over break, but it wasn't finished nor was it typed. He read over what he had. It wasn't that great, but it would have to do. He found his notes and a pencil and began to work on it some more.

Forty minutes later Rory was still writing. She had gone through two more sheets of paper front and back and was working on a third. Logan sat ever so patiently working on his article. The more he wrote the more he hated it. He decided he'd have Rory look over it tonight at home.

Logan smiled. He had grown accustom to calling Rory's house home. It was more of a home than the Huntzberger mansion ever had. And Logan loved it. He loved waking up next to Rory. He loved the aroma of coffee that always seemed to fill the house. He loved the quirks of the people there. He loved the whole town of Stars Hollow, even Taylor, or at least annoying Taylor. He loved seeing what weir thing Kirk did. He loved watching Taylor and Luke argue. He loved the excitement of the town meetings. He loved all the odd festivities that seem to happen almost every week. What he loved most was the homey feel that surrounded him the minute he got into town.

Logan looked up to see Rory handing in her papers. Logan gathered up his stuff and got up. They were, of course, the last students to leave, except Paris still was in the newsroom working. "Ready Ace?"

"Let's go," They walked out to Logan's car and started the drive home.

"You know we have almost a week until Christmas, so what are we going to do Ace?"

"The winter carnival is this weekend," Rory said watching the familiar landscape of the highway fly be out the passenger window.

"Besides that," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you usually do on winter break before you came to Chilton, like what did you do last year?"

"Last year Colin, Finn, and I went and cruised the Mediterranean Sea, but I am not looking for something so superfluous and extravagant."

"Then lets go somewhere," Rory said.

"What?" Logan wasn't expecting that answer.

"Pack some clothes and some snack and drive somewhere, drive because I don't really like flying and because driving is so much more fun. Just drive and see where we end up."

"Really, you want to take a road trip, with me?"

"No I want to go with Paris, yes you."

"Ok, so lets say we leave Sunday after the carnival and be back by at least Christmas Eve."

"You are going along with this?"

"I am use to your sometimes crazy ideas, so yes, just tell me a direction. Though if you say East or South at one point in time we will hit ocean and can't go any farther by car."

"We'll have to ask mom, wait big question, does she come?"

"That is between you and her, I am staying out of that so I don't sound like an idiot."

"I'll talked to her then, she probably won't care as long as we are back by Christmas Eve and I call every night and tell her everything that happens."

Logan pulled into the driveway. They walked in to see Lorelai flipping through the channels on the TV on the couch. "Hey guys how were finals?" Lorelai asked as they came in and say next to her on the couch.

"Boring," Logan said.

"They were fine," Rory said glaring at Logan.

"So free at last, what is the plan for the break?" Lorelai asked. Logan got up and left the room saying something about getting something to drink. "Weird."

"We were thinking about taking a road trip," Rory started.

"Really where?" Lorelai asked excited. Road trips made everything happy as odd as that sounds. But what ever was happening in a life was forgotten for the precious moments when on a road trip. Everything – good or bad – just disappeared for a while when you are gone on a road trip.

"Where ever the road leads us Logan said," Rory told her mom.

"Will we be back by Christmas Eve?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked at the ground. "No! You want to leave me home all alone," Lorelai exclaimed.

"You have the house to yourself to do what ever you want with Luke," Rory tried that angle.

"Dirty. And you expect me to let two teenagers go off by themselves on a road trip." Rory stayed quiet looking at the ground still. "When do you leave? Tonight? After the winter Carnival? Monday? Tuesday? How much time would I have to do unspeakable things to Luke?"

Rory was surprised at the answer. "S-Sunday," she stuttered out.

"Rory, I am trying to be ok with this so sound confident," Lorelai whispered. "Logan come back in here, now I know why you were hiding," she said louder. Logan walked back in sheepishly and sat back on the couch.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Trying to be. Kid, you practically, no really do live here, I got some mail for you from Finn no clue what it could be since when to teens still you postage? What ever, you live here. You sleep in the same bed and while you don't have the best of judgment or reputation, I have the overthinker as a daughter. Sorry babe, but Rory over analyzes everything before doing anything. She makes pro/con lists. She what will the consequences be person. If it were anyone but Rory it would be an automatic no. But I have an angel for a daughter. The perfect image of perfection and innocence. But you already know that. And you have been in this town long enough to know that if you screw up you won't make it out of here alive again. Your parents will have to scrape the parts of you if they want something to put in a coffin. Does that answer your question?"

All Logan could do is nod.

"Ok then, lets go to Luke's I am starving," Lorelai said and got up.

"I officially love you mom and wish she was my mom," Logan said quietly to Rory as he got up and helped her up too.

"I don't, then you'd be my brother and I couldn't kiss you," Rory said with a coy smile.

"I agree with that," Logan said and he dipped her back in to kiss her.

"Come on, I hungry, stop making out," Lorelai said from the front door.

----------

Later that night Rory and Logan were lying on the couch watching Dirty Dancing. Lorelai was upstairs sleeping, claiming she was resting up for when they left and for the winter carnival the next day.

"Ace," Logan whispered.

"No talking," Rory reached back behind her covering his mouth with her hand. He made no attempt to talk again and she started to absent-mindedly play with Logan's blonde locks.

"Ace," He started again, still whispering.

"Shh!" Rory said.

"Ace, you mom is at the top of the stairs watching us," Logan whispered quickly before Rory could say anything about him shutting up.

"She is deciding if it is really alright to let us go on this trip," Rory whispered back and she continued to twirl his hair, "And no more talking."

Logan sighed and tried to go back to the movie. But he couldn't. He couldn't concentrate on it. This wasn't a boring movie. Logan liked it. He just could not focus on the movie. And he knew Lorelai was watching him very closely. That made him all the more uncomfortable. And he couldn't figure out why. And that bothered him too.

Why did that bother him? He and Rory had done the same thing a million times. And he even knew that Lorelai and watched them a few nights too. So why was this night different? Was it because they were going on this trip? Was it because now they were in love? Logan hadn't given that a lot of thought. He knew what he felt, but he didn't like to think about it. If he did he knew he would start to question himself and then get worried maybe he didn't love her and he would then just screw both he and Rory over. And he didn't want to do that.

Logan didn't think that was the answer. He looked at Rory for a moment; she was still twirling his hair. Logan didn't mind. He like being close to her. He like the physical contact. It was something he practically needed. He craved it. And that scared him too. To be attached to someone so much.

Ok, so now her twirling his hair bother him that he was thinking about things that needed to be locked away and never to surface. It was feeding his desire. And that was something that had to be locked up because no one would know what could come if they ever came to surface.

"Ace," Logan whispered almost breathless.

"I said no more talking," She whispered.

"Ace, stop," Logan said her hand from his head and into his own hand.

"Sorry," Logan could see her blush creeping down her neck, it was adorable. Wait, did he just say adorable to himself. Logan shook the thought from his head. He softly kissed her hand. Now maybe he could watch the movie.

-------

Rory wasn't exactly sure why Logan told her to stop. Rory hadn't noticed that Logan wasn't paying to much attention to the movie as she had. Rory didn't know all the thoughts going through his head. But she was going to, she was curious. She rolled over to face him.

"Was I bothering you?" She asked whispering.

"Not really," Logan asked also whispering, but not all that honestly, but yet at the same time was completely honest. What she was doing didn't bother him until he thought about it and his mind ran wild with thoughts that bothered him.

"Good," Rory ran a hand though his hair, "I really love your hair, it's fun."

"That's nice Ace, your mom is still watching," Logan said. He felt his heart had started to slowly speed up and his voice was getting more breathier.

"We could put on a show for her and never go on the road trip." Rory joked.

"Very dirty Ace, but I am finding new levels of self-restraint. I need up," Logan said motioning upwards.

"Hmm?" Rory asked still oblivious.

"I need up, I need to get up," Logan repeated.

"The movie is almost over, you'll miss the ending."

"I've seen it before and I will see it again. I need up," Logan said one last time almost desperate. Rory, who still had not put two and two together, got up.

Logan quickly exited the house on to the porch and let the cool December air hit him. He needed a cold shower and to talk to Colin and Finn. Logan took at deep breath and leaned against the railing of the porch.

Rory inside was still confused by Logan's actions. Not exactly sure what to do she turned off the movie and went up to sit by her mom on the top step of the stairs, "Hey spy."

"Hey kiddo, what was that about?" Lorelai asked.

"Haven't a clue."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He needed up?"

"That's odd."

"I'd love to know what is going through his head right about now."

"And they say the female mind is complex."

Rory laughed at her mom before saying, "The male mind can be just as complex, or else it is too simple for the female complex mind to understand."

"What else did he say, lets dissect it."

"Not much else, he mentioned that you were watching, oh and that he had found new levels of self-restraint. What in the world does that mean?"

"He is self-restraining from something."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Rory said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Lorelai saluted. Then she suddenly took a deep breath and her eyes widened.

"What?" Rory asked.

Lorelai had an evil grin on, "I think Mr. Huntzberger will be needing a very cold shower."

"Need a little less code mom."

"Just think about it, you'll figure it out, good night babe," Lorelai said getting up and she went to bed.

Rory was more confused now than when she came up to talk to her mom. And then it clicked. Rory closed her eyes deeply embarrassed and glad no one was there to see. _Now I may be needing a cold shower too_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath a descended the stairs. This was going to be awkward and she walked out to the porch.

Logan looked up when he heard the door open and he saw Rory coming out, "Hey."

"Hey," she said. She had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulder and she sat on the porch railing leaning against a pole. "You ok now?"

Logan took a deep breath, "Yeah, sorry for walking out like that."

"It's ok. Made my mom very interested and we ended up having a very cryptic conversation.

_Great_, Logan thought, _Now Lorelai knows, we are so never going on the road trip now._

"She got a good laugh at you expense, but, Logan," Logan looked up at her for the first time at the sound of his name, "I don't think that you have changed any in her mind.

"Rory, I am embarrassed," Logan emphasized and he caught her attention with her name, "I feel like the little kid whose pants fall down in gym class," Logan instantly regretted his choice of words and put his head in he hands.

"Ever happen to you as a child?" Rory asked playfully.

"No, but Colin and I pulled down Finn's in 8th grade during a game of dodge ball." Logan said and Rory laughed. "Unfortunately that started him on a naked phase." Rory almost fell off the railing laughing. "It's funny until you walk into your room and he's lying naked on your bed," Logan said.

"Thanks for the image," Rory said as she regained control of herself, "So."

"So," Logan repeated.

"Are we going to talk about those thoughts that ran through your head tonight?"

"And you bring back the awkwardness," Logan groaned.

"Hey mister, they were your thoughts not mine. We are going to be spending the next few days totally unsupervised in hotel rooms. And," Rory hesitated, "I want to talk about it."

Logan internally groaned, but took a deep breath all the same. His head popped up to look at her again, "Ok, then lets talk," he said reluctantly.

"Ok," Rory said looking at them. They looked at each other neither knowing what to say and just burst out laughing and neither knew why. "Ok, ok, your thoughts you talk and I will try and listen with out dreading it and wanting to throw a rock and you and then myself."

"Ok," Logan said and taking another deep breath and thinking about what he wanted to say. "Rory, I really don't care about it anymore, it's not important. I'm not going to make you do anything. I'd wait a million years for you to say go."

Rory had anticipated this and was ready with something witty, just to lighten the mood, "First I know all that, thought I think that if we wait a million years we will be dust."

"Rory that is not helping."

"You're uptight."

"I am not, I am trying to me serious."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Ok, sor..." Logan glared at her, "S'mores are awesome," she finished.

"This is the most bizarre conversation I have ever had, and I know Finn."

"It was your dirty mind."

"Quit reminding me."

Rory hesitated with her next question, "Did you ever have this kind of conversation with Kat?"

"Ha," Logan laughed, "No. Rory, I am correct in assuming that this will be your first time correct?" Rory nodded, "Then it should be special. And it will be the first time we'll do it, so I want it to be special. I want it to feel right. And no thinking to it. Let it come when it does, not like a planned event, you know. Not something you mark on your calendar unless you do that after which would be weird. And I don't want you to be scared. And I definitely don't want to be scared. And..."

"You're scared?" Rory cut in.

"Heck yes! I've never been with someone like you. I've never done it in love. I know that I said that I loved Kat, but it gets blown out of the water by you," Logan said honestly, "And we have already covered that you scare the crap out of me and the way you can make me feel."

"Was Kat your first?" Rory asked curiously after a silence and Logan nodded. "Was it special?"

"No, no way in hell," Rory noticed his eyes darken over, "We were so drunk, I don't even remember it. I remember why I was drunk which is what I wanted to forget but never did." Logan mumbled to himself angrily.

"Tell me about it, please," Rory could tell he wanted to recluse into a shell and not say a word. But Rory also could tell it was important

part of his life and she wanted, needed to know.

Logan sighed deliberating in his head about whether or not he should tell her. "I was 14," he started shaking his head, "I was 14, just two days after my birthday, and Mitchum Huntzberger just told me my entire life story. I'd graduate high school then it was Groton, then I'd go to Yale and get a degree in journalism and business, take over my father's company, get married to a mindless of a trophy wife, but she'd still be from a rich family. Have two heirs, not kids, heirs, a boy and a girl. And take the names from our parents or grandparents. Then I'd have a heir for the Huntzberger side and make him become me, while the girl would grow up to inherit whatever her mother brought in and become a trophy wife for me to marry off. And then I'd be stuck in a loveless marriage because divorce is not acceptable for the Huntzbergers and probably screwing my newest secretary just like my dear old dad. I'd undoubtedly will become my father and even have my son hate me just as I do him.

"So after I heard that I preceded to cuss out my father with everything I knew at the time. Then I raided the liquor cabinet and got drunk before going to Kat's thank god I couldn't drive. We went and raided her parents' liquor cabinet getting even more drunk, went and did it. Then I took a bottle of vodka with me as I stumbled my way to my special place and finishing bottle.

"Then I am guessing I wanted to go to Colin or Finn's, I don't remember, heck," Logan let out a bitter laugh, "I don't even remember going to my spot I just found the bottle there the next time. But I passed out on the side of the road. A police officer found me. Oh, yes, this was the first time I went to jail too.

"Colin and Finn told me the police officer found my school id and tried to call my parents but only got a maid who didn't speak English. The only thing going for me was that Finn had just got a new cell phone number so I had it written down on a slip of paper behind my id. So the police called him. Colin and Finn had to come down and get me.

"How does that sound, I'm the oldest, they were still thirteen and they had to come to the police station to id me to make sure, and then call my parents. And not only that, but also try to explain to the police why my blood alcohol level was near the lethal limit. Best day of my life, best day of my life. Oh and the hangover the next day was awesome too."

Rory was silent for a moment not sure what to do, "Logan," she reached out and touched his shoulder.

He jumped out of her touch. He walked off the porch and down the drive, "I'll be back, I just need to cool off." He walked off and didn't pay attention to where he was going. He ended up in the gazebo. He lay down on the bench. He didn't know how long he stayed there nor did he really care. But sometime much later Rory came and convinced him to come home.

"Come one, you'll need some sleep," Rory said pulling him up. He didn't really care anymore; he was just numb to his surroundings.

"Rory," Logan said when they came to her front door, "I think that I will be sleeping on the couch tonight. I won't sleep much and I don't want to keep you up."

"Ok," Rory understood, "Good night Logan, I love you," She gave him a short kiss and started to her room.

"Hey, hey, hey," Logan grabbed her arm, "No matter what happened tonight, you are my girlfriend still and I love you too, so I want a better kiss good night." Rory smiled and obliged before going to her room.

"Good night Logan."

"Night Ace." Logan was feeling just a little better now and grabbed a blanket from the closet. He settled onto the couch and laid there for hours with sleep not ever coming to him. He finally started to drift off to sleep about two seconds before Lorelai tripped down the stairs on her way to make coffee, awaking him again.

Rory was up soon after her mom and came to shake him awake. "I just fell asleep," Logan moaned.

"You can sleep tonight, but today is the winter carnival. Lots of coffee and you'll be fine buster."

"I hate you," Logan said, but in a jokingly way.

"I love you too," Rory smiled.

Logan sat up, "And I love you too," he gave her a kiss, "Good morning beautiful."

Lorelai in the kitchen had heard this whole exchange, dropped her luckily plastic cup, spilling her coffee. She was shocked to say the least about this latest revelation and even more that her daughter didn't tell her.

"You ok mom?" Rory asked as she and Logan entered the kitchen.

"Just butterfingers," She smiled weakly.

"Thank go it wasn't real," Logan said.

"Yeah could have been disastrous," Rory agreed.

"Of monstrous proportions," Lorelai said meekly.

-------------

**AN: So there you go, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	34. Rory Is Always Cute

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I very much appreciate it and now on with the story.**

Chapter 34

That night after the carnival, Logan was in the shower and Rory was getting wanted clothes from Lorelai's room. Actually they were her clothes that her mom had stolen and had "forgotten" to return to her. "Hey mom, you wanna come up here?" Rory called to her mom, who was in the kitchen.

"Why?" Lorelai shouted back.

"Then I don't have to yell to tell you all the clothes that you've stolen that I wanted to wear at one point in time but couldn't find," Rory said. And yes that was true, but she also wanted to talk to her mom. And if they were in different rooms yelling, the more likely Logan could overhear and she wanted it more to be a mother daughter thing. She wanted it to be a one on one thing, don't take anything dirty from that.

"What ever I took, I swear it crawled here on its own," Lorelai said coming into the room.

"Sure," Rory said sarcastically, "So my skirt decided it didn't like the color paint I have in my room one day and decided to come and look at your room?"

"Exactly. Hey! We should repaint and totally redo your room over winter break!" Lorelai got excited.

"We'll see now please calm down," Rory said as though she was talking to a child. "So I kinda have a question for you."

"Then I kinda have an answer for you."

"Are we still ok with this whole trip thing?"

"If I wasn't ok, why would I let you pack everything just to unpack it?"

"Cause you are evil."

"Not all the time just when I am dealing with Hitler."

"More than just with Grandma."

"So what is bringing this about?"

"The new revelations you have come across," Rory said and Lorelai nodded, "You have never had butterfingers with coffee before mom. "It is inconceivable to drop such a commodity."

"You could have told me."

"I wanted to, but I wanted it to be just you and me with out Logan. And you know he is always around. We're together like 23/7. And I am not saying that is a bad thing but I just haven't found a good time to talk to you about it with just you."

"Quick question, why 23 and not 24?"

"Bathroom breaks and showers."

"Another quick question, when did this all happen?"

"On the date that was so perfect, it is on of the reasons it was so perfect, probably the biggest."

"Rory that was forever ago. I hate that you don't tell me everything immediately afterwards. Or at least within a few hours, at least it isn't like it was before."

"I know and I wanted to tell you so bad. It's just...everything seems different with Logan than it did with Dean or Jess. I still want to be able to talk to you, but I kinda have this brooding thing going on."

Lorelai nodded and thought about it for a moment before smiling at her daughter, "Are you a cute brooder?"

"I'm always cute, so you are ok with this all still?"

"The next time someone asks me if I am ok about it I am gonna chop their head off, I swear," Lorelai said almost annoyed but in a playful way, "And you are not cute when you first wake up in the morning before you have your first coffee."

"Logan might beg to differ."

"I might what?" Logan asked walking into the room with his hair still damp and a few drips of water still ran down his head.

"Mom says that I am not cute when I first wake up in the morning without coffee," Rory pouted.

"You're always cute," Logan smiled.

"Good boy," Rory said standing up and giving him a quick kiss as Lorelai made gagging noises, "Now let's go finish packing." Logan took her hand and led her downstairs but not before Rory turned to look at her mom over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out and Lorelai did the same. Logan laughed at the girls' antics. "So how far can we get and also back in five days?" Rory asked as they entered her room.

"It depends on how fast we drive and for how long Ace," Logan replied.

"Well I know we will be going fast right?"

"No Ace, I plan on crawling down the interstate at five miles per hour," Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up Huntzberger," Rory threw a shirt at him.

"Hey this is mine," Logan said as he snatched it out of the air.

"I know, I love your clothes."

"And why would that be?"

"They are comfy and smell good or at least like you."

"And you look cute in them."

"That too. Did you put all of your toiletries in the bag I set in the bathroom?"

"Guys have toiletries?"

"You have a toothbrush."

"So that is what goes in that bag. I kicked it around for a bit then got it soaking wet and put a bunch of toilet paper in it." Rory glared at him, "Yes, Ace, I put necessary bathroom stuff in it." They continued packing.

"You could have just said that."

"And miss a chance to see you angry? Nope, you are even more cute then."

"I can kick you to the couch."

"I slept there last night so I think I can make it another."

"Then I might just do that."

"And you'll hurt my back because the couch is lumpy and then I can't drive and then you would have to drive or we could not go at all. I think my back a just maybe gotten use to your bed."

"You need to watch your mouth and everything will be hunky-dory."

"So where are we going?"

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

"Tomorrow, north, east, south, west?"

"By the coast."

"Perfect," Logan smiled.

"Perfect," Rory repeated.

-----------

The next morning Rory and Logan were up early and at Luke's before leaving town, "You two are here early, aren't you on Christmas break?" Luke said before taking their orders.

"Yes we are, but we wanted an early start, we are taking a road trip," Rory said gleefully, "And I want some more coffee and pancakes."

"I'll have the same," Logan nodded.

"And can we have some coffee to go when we leave," Rory added as Luke walked away.

"Excited Ace?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Practically trembling, feel." Rory said extending a hand, which Logan took.

"Take out the practically and you have a true statement."

"So I am trembling. I am so excited. A road trip makes everything disappear. It's just you and the road."

"And your dashing travel partner," Logan cut in."

"And your dashing travel partner. Nothing really matters. Time stops for you while you are gone. Any and all worries disappear. I love it."

Luke brought their food over to them, "So where's Lorelai? She didn't tell me about this."

"Spur of the moment thing," Logan said not looking at Luke. Lorelai he could maybe face but not Luke, no way no how.

"She's at home sleeping," Rory said also not looking at Luke.

"Wait! She's not going?" Luke exclaimed.

"She's busy with the inn, so no," Rory said quietly. She felt as though she was disappointing Luke. He had been like a father figure to her and now she felt like she was letting him down. It made her feel terrible. Luke walked away mumbling. "He is going to call mom and asked what she was thinking letting us do this."

"Your mom is really cool. I don't know if I would ever let my kid do this, especially with some one like me. So I guess it would depend on whom they were traveling with."

"Mom really likes you and you're not that bad to me either."

"Thanks a lot Ace. But I am so lucky she's likes me or else my life would really suck right now."

"What about me?" Rory pouted.

"Well I would be here, as in alive, without you. I would have drank myself into oblivion without an angel like you."

"You are very good at charming a girl into feeling important."

"You are important and it's not charm, it's the truth." They finished their breakfast and left.

"I want to say goodbye to my mom before we leave," Rory said as they walked out.

"Even at the risk of waking her?" Logan joked.

"Luke already did I guarantee you."

"Let's hope he didn't change her mind."

"I doubt he could the only person with the power to change my mom's mind is me, well her too, oh and I guess grandma too, so I guess there is three people, but usually only me besides herself." Rory and Logan walked into the house. "Mom?" Rory called.

"Kitchen," Lorelai said.

Rory and Logan walked into the kitchen, "We are going to leave ok mom?"

"Bye sweets," Lorelai gave her daughter a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you too kid," Lorelai surprised Logan and gave him a hug too.

"See you too Lorelai," Logan said regaining his composure.

"Bye mommy. I'll miss you. We'll be back by Christmas Eve, I promise," Rory said.

"Call my tonight wherever you are," Lorelai said.

"No doubt," Rory smiled.

"Stay safe," Lorelai winked.

"You too," Rory winked back goofily.

"Worst comes to be is Kirk will get stuck in a tree again," Lorelai laughed.

"Worst comes to be is we get lost and have to actually stop and get directions," Rory smiled one last time.

"Get out of here, go be 18."

Rory and Logan grabbed some last bags and snacks and put them in Logan's car. They climbed in and waved goodbye. Lorelai stood on the porch and waved until they were out of sight smiling almost sadly.

Logan pulled out onto the interstate. Rory looked out the back window at the last buildings of Stars Hollow faded away out of sight. "What are you thinking about Ace?"

"Mmm?" Rory looked at him snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? You had a glassy look on your face. You want to turn around, cause we still can," Logan repeated.

"No, it just feels weird, you know? It's like I'm leaving," Rory said.

"Just a short vacation," Logan reassured her and clasped his hand over hers on top of the center console.

"It feels like I am really leaving like for good and I won't be coming back."

"Five days Ace, five days," Logan said and then got curious, "What about when you go to college. You'll be gone for more than just five days."

"I can't think about that. I'll be all the way up in Boston."

"Boston?"

"Harvard, it's where I have always wanted to go."

"Really, I thought you'd be going to Yale. Gilmores are legendary almost there. Or Princeton, aren't the Haydens at Princeton?"

"It's always been Harvard before I knew Gilmores went to Yale or Haydens go to Princeton not that I ever think of myself as a Hayden. I still might apply there for backup, but mom doesn't think that I really need backups."

"I', going to Yale, no way around it. I doubt that I really even have to apply, but it is a formality that I might have to go through."

Rory looked at Logan worried.

Logan lifted her hand still in his and kissed, "We'll figure it out."

"It's really far away."

"What was that mindset you and your mom used around Thanksgiving, we'll deal with it when it comes and not a moment before. Before we will just live and not worry. I think that was about it, I say we take that and apply it here. You and I are not going to worry about it until the end of summer which is still a semester and two months away." Rory nodded. "Don't fret or anything. Until the end of summer we just live for the day and not tomorrow and not yesterday, just today. Maybe you'll change your mind. Maybe I figure something out and make a new Huntzberger tradition at Harvard, not that it is likely to happen, but I have never claimed to predict the future."

"If your family, except Honor, I like her, went insane it could happen," Rory joked liking his idea.

"That's my girl. So, what are we going to do, please no more craft shows?"

"Hey, I liked it. It was interesting, and there were many pretty things."

"Nothing as pretty as you."

"That was cheesy, I need nachos."

"Please don't tell me you are hungry already."

"Unfortunately not."

"Unfortunately," Logan repeated sarcastically.

"A," Rory said pointing to a sign.

"Huh?" Logan asked confused.

"The alphabet game, you try to find all the letters of the alphabet in order then the numbers one through nine plus zero," Rory explained, "B, bank."

"C, Litchfield, and D, then E and F."

-------------

An hour later they had made it through the alphabet four times, "I'm bored, I want a new game," Rory announced.

"Well don't look at me, I don't know any."

Rory gasped, "How can you not know car games. What do you do on trips?"

"If we ever go anywhere it is usually by plane."

"That is no way to travel, you don't get to see all the sights, you don't meet the people, you don't eat the foods. That would be so boring and so not exciting, you don't try new things. Oh! Townhop!"

"What?"

"Townhop, you go through and stop in lots of little towns and before each one you choose a different personality. Mom and I have done it. Like we were bank robbers on the run, sisters, druggies - that was in the morning with out any coffee – priestesses, different aliments, valley girls, hippies, gay lovers..."

"Very interesting," Logan cut in.

"Shut up you are such a guy, another one we were..."

"I get the idea Ace. Maryville is coming up think of who we are," Logan said pointing to a sign. Rory smiled evilly as she thought of all the different things she could give Logan to be.

----------

**AN: And cut. Please leave me a review of what you like and I will start to work on the next chapter. I finished typing another notebook so now I will start typing from my third one which I am still writing in so you guys are catching up to me in my writing which is good for you and bad for me because then I have to either write faster or when you get to me, I will take longer to update which ends up being bad for you.**


	35. Logan Is Not Cute

AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers and I am so sorry about the delay but school typing overcame the fun typing unfortunately and so here we are and now we are on with the chapter

Chapter 35

Logan pulled off at the next exit as Rory rambles on with what there were doing in this town, or at least try to do. "Ok, so for the first one we should be umm, you pick your own character and I will see what I come up with for me. Be a good actor and stick to it what ever you do," Rory was getting excited and couldn't think straight, it was a good thing she wasn't driving, "Or maybe we could be the all corporate couple always on the phone or pager or siblings but you are never exactly sure if they are or not, or a really lovey-dovey couple that's sickening, or burglars on the run or a..."

"Rory, just pick one, there are tons of little towns around here we can do them all," Logan cut in as he pulled into a parking place in front of a coffee shop.

"Ok, I want you to be a English major that is really picky about bad grammar and has a stick up your ass not literally but you are very uptight and a little bit of a prick," Rory finally made up her mind.

"So I am just like Colin but with a picky grammar person in the mix."

"Yes, and I am your sister and I cheerleader and we are on a road trip to find my mom because I was adopted and I convinced you to help me."

"Alright, now let's hope these people have bad grammar."

"Or you could be annoyed with me saying 'like' every other word."

"You have no idea how annoying that can be."

"You old ways had a drawback?"

"Oh yes, needed ear plugs it seemed like sometimes."

"I don't want to hear about that, so lets get out of the car so people will stop staring at us like we are aliens," Rory had noticed them out the window. She and Logan climbed out of the car and entered the coffee shop. Rory was talking a mile a minute or as fast as she could about something she made up, but had a slight resemblance to some of the latest gossip from Madeline and Louise. "And I was like 'No way!' and like she was like 'Yes way!' and like then I was like 'No way!' and like she was like 'Yes way!' and like then Krissy like came and she like said, 'This like is so like horrible.' and like..." You get the idea. Logan and Rory reached the counter and Rory took a breath. She ordered her coffee and continued on her saga. The Logan ordered and paid the cashier who looked sympathetic at him.

"Can you not say like every other word?" Logan finally cut in in his best impersonation of Colin.

Rory continued without listen to him, "Then like me and Maddy,"

"Maddy and I," Logan said.

"Like whatever! Me and Maddy like then went to math and like told like everyone that Krissy and like whatever her latest like beau is that she and him were like totally doing it in like the janitor's closet and like the headmaster was like totally looking to like catch them."

"I think it is she and he but whatever you are listening to me," Logan muttered under his breath as Rory took a deep breath and a sip of her coffee before continuing her façade of a cheerleader/gossip story.

Logan was remind of how he was before he met Rory and how much of a headache he always got. "I am going to the bathroom," Logan said before getting up. He needed a break of the endless chatter and to laugh from how different this was from the Rory he knew. He was going to end up hurting himself from trying not to laugh. Rory was good at this acting. He heard Rory continue to talk to no one as he walked away.

Rory felt like an idiot talking to no one, but pretended as though Logan was there or she thought he was still there and kept up the pretense. Logan slid back into his seat a few minutes later and nodded and acted as if he had been there the whole time and Rory felt like less of a psycho gossiper.

"Can you shut up for like, I can't believe I just said that, for two seconds. Can we have two seconds of silence please without all of the babble and pointless rambling," Logan finally said thinking that would be something Colin would say.

Rory shut her mouth and pretended to have a hard time keeping quiet, sort of imitating her mom when she wanted to say something. Then she burst and went on with the story unable to contain it. She was really getting into the imaginary place she had created out of thin air.

Logan put his head in his hand and was thankful that this was all imaginary. He could never survive a day with a Rory like this; he'd shoot himself or her by the second class of school, and he would never want to kill himself or Rory. He made a few more corrections that Rory purposely put into her story for him counted down the seconds to when they would be finished and go back out to his car.

A few annoying minutes later he was throwing his empty cup of coffee away and leading her to his car. He helped her in before going around to the driver's side of the car and getting in. A silence hung over the car; it sounded nice. He sighed silently and looked at and anticipating Rory. "What did you think?" She asked.

"Let's keep the silence for just a bit longer," Logan said as he started to car.

"I am so tired of talking, it is hard work."

"It is hard work listening to you."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize I walked into that and encouraged it before I knew what 'it' was so I brought it on myself."

"You've lived with my mom too long that would make no sense to an outside, but luckily for you, I am an insider so I got the gist of it."

"You were very convincing in there Ace, I must admit, I never knew how well of an actor you were."

"Thank you very much MAC, I thought you did pretty good yourself."

"Let's find another town and another identity for each of us, maybe you could be a mute."

"Hey!" Rory punched him weakly in the arm. "Oh! And I picked up a newspaper!"

"What is so exciting about a newspaper?"

"Mad-libs," Rory said as she dug around. She found it and held it up triumphantly. "Let me find an article. Here about the local football team." She scanned the article quickly and took out a pen. She systematically randomly crossed out words. "Ok, so now give me a noun."

"Like what?"

"Like anything, make it something crazy."

"A kazoo."

"A verb."

"Sneezing."

Thirty minutes later they found another town, Kratzville. "They sure like ville around here," Logan commented and Rory smiled.

"So who are we?"

"You tell me Ace."

"Why don't we be burglars?"

"Just tell me what we stole?"

"A bunch of important files and papers from Huntzberger Media," Rory said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I know some perfect files my father couldn't live without."

-------------

"Today was fun," Logan said walking into the hotel room that he and Rory were staying at from the bathroom after a shower.

"Did you expect it not to be?" Rory said looking up from her book. She was lying on the bed.

"I liked to burglars on the run, that was funny to me in an odd way. I am surprised no one called the cops on us," Logan laughed as he sat on the end of the bed. His hair was still dripping wet from his shower.

"We would have explained ourselves and quickly left the town," Rory said, "And you are getting my feet wet."

Logan smiled a wry grin and shook his head getting dots of water everywhere. Rory screamed and cover her face with her book. Logan crawled up the bed and took her book. He gave her a kiss, "Go take a shower Ace."

"Are you saying I smell?" Rory joked.

"Nope, you are just too hot, you need to go cool down," Logan smirked.

"Another cheesy line from you and you will be sleeping on the floor."

"Ok, I'm sorry, please don't make me sleep on the floor," Logan pleaded.

"Ok, I guess I forgive you. Now let me up so I can take a shower."

"And now why would I do that."

"Because you told me to two minutes ago."

"What if I changed my mind?"

"You already planted the seed in my head, so now I want a shower. I'll be really quick."

"Ten minutes and then I am coming in," Logan said before rolling off the bed and getting the remote to the TV. Rory raced into the bathroom to take a shower. Logan leaned against the headboard as he flipped on the TV.

Rory came out a few minutes later, "Did I make it?"

Logan looked at the clock; she had gone over by two minutes, "Yeah, with a minute to spare."

"I never doubted myself," Rory said still rubbing her head with a towel to get the excess water out.

"Did you call Lorelai?"

"No!" Rory remembered, "I have to do that." Logan picked up his phone from the nightstand and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said as she dialed the familiar number and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo," Lorelai said, "So you survived a day of Logan's driving."

"Yes I did. He is not a bad driver, though we did almost hit a light pole," Rory and Lorelai shared a laugh.

"So where are you at?"

"I have no clue, Logan where are we at?" Rory asked looking at him.

"Henderson," Logan said looking up from the TV. He was listening to their conversation, but he wasn't going to look like he was.

"He says we're in Henderson where ever that is."

"Are you still in Connecticut?"

"No, I do remember reading a Welcome to Massachusetts sign, that was about an hour before we found this place."

"And this place is?"

"Sherwood's B & B, an old couple runs it."

"A B & B huh?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we just wanted the second B and not the first."

"You do know that the first B is the bed part right?"

"Yes."

"Well the Dragonfly will never be a B & B," Lorelai declared.

"I know, it is an inn not a B & B."

"Ok, so where are you headed?"

"I don't know. No place in particular. Anywhere, everywhere, nowhere."

"Ok, well, there is a town meeting, I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Right, and annoy Taylor for me."

"Duh, bye sweets, love you, stay safe."

"Will do, love you too mom," Rory smiled hanging up.

"So what was that about my driving?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Nothing, it was an inside joke."

"Sounded like you were talking about my driving skills."

"I wasn't, though you are not the greatest."

"You want to drive?"

"And take your one joy in your life? No."

"It is not my one joy in life," Logan said slightly annoyed. Rory looked at him and could see that he was annoyed. He was really cute and very little boyish. "What?"

"You are very cute when you are annoyed, it kinda reminds me of a little kid who had his candy taken away from him."

"I am not cute," Logan said.

Rory rolled on top of him and propped herself up on her elbow, "Face it MAC, you are very cute. So where are we going?"

"Rory," Logan said.

"Logan," Rory mocked.

"Rory."

"Logan," Rory leaned down and kissed him.

"Rory," Rory heard his voice change ever so slightly.

"Logan answer the question, where are we going?"

"Where ever."

"No plans."

"You are the list maker."

"I'm not driving."

"Not back to this."

"You haven't thought about where to go?"

"We aren't too far from Martha's Vineyard. My family owns a house there."

"No one's there?"

"Doubt it, but if we go, I'd call Honor just to make sure."

"I want to go, hang out there for a while."

"No more car games, no more town hopping?"

"We can on the way there and on the way back to Stars Hollow."

"Let me call Honor," Logan reached for his phone on the bed where Rory had set it. Rory laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Hello?" She could hear his voice reverberate inside his chest. "I'm not up to much. Rory and I are on a road trip...Don't read anything into that, we finished finals and were bored out of our minds...And onto the reason I wanted to call you, we aren't far from Martha's Vineyard and wanted to go there as long as it is empty...I should have said not to read into anything...Ok so no one is there?...Ok, thanks Honor, bye," Logan looked down at Rory, who had her eyes closed.

"You have a slow heartbeat."

"I'm active."

"Shut up."

"I never said my activity," Logan laughed.

"Not in words but in your tone of voice."

"Honor says that no one is there."

"Whoopi! I think I have car lag."

"Car lag?" Logan had grown use to the Gilmore girls' terminology, but that one was a new one to him.

"Jetlag, only in a car, hence, car lag."

"Of course, ok, let's go to bed before you fall asleep on top of the covers," Logan said as he turned off the TV. "And that means that you have to get up Ace."

"Too comfortable," Rory said.

"Five second is all I am asking for," Logan said.

Rory pushed her self up and counted to five. She fell back down on the bed as she hit five. Logan made quick work of pulling back the covers before she landed.

--------

AN: So there is the next chapter, again sorry for the wait. I hoped you liked it, leave me a review and I will commence work on the next chapter.


	36. That line

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I am sorry about the wait, so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 36

The next day they drove to Martha's Vineyard. "It's so pretty!" Rory said looking around. They parked around the downtown area. They got out to walk around. "I love it we are coming here every winter," She declared.

Logan just smiled and took her hand as he led her around to some of the shops, all of them ready for Christmas, "Come on Ace, lets do some holiday shopping," he pulled her into a shop and watched Rory's eyes widened at all the stuff, "Go crazy Ace." Rory nodded still a little in shock before dragging Logan of in a direction. They came to a place with every kind of coffee imaginable. "Whatever you want Ace, don't hold back."

"Your sure?" Rory asked looking at him. Logan nodded and she raced off smelling and selecting different items.

Hours rolled by as they went to dozens of stores. Logan directed each purchase to be delivered to the house his family owned in the community. They walked, hand in hand, into a cute little coffee shop to get away from the cold that had settled into them outside. They ordered and sat down. "Are you sure that it was ok, I didn't go overboard?" Rory asked sitting down at the table.

"Never a problem Ace, you should see Honor go shopping, then you would feel under-board, if that is actually a term," Logan said and kissed her hand, which he still had a hold of.

"Ok," Rory smiled staring into Logan's eyes.

Logan's phone rang, "We really should have turned these off."

"What about an emergency?"

"Point to you," Logan flipped open his phone, "Hello?" He didn't look at the caller id.

"Hey mate, where are you?" A familiar Australian rang through.

"New York pent house," Logan said, and Rory gave him a look.

"Love with you?"

"Why? Has she disappeared?" Logan winked.

"You mean she's not with you?"

"Not at the present time no."

"Her mom said you two were on some kind of road trip together."

"We might have mentioned it once."

"She's missing?"

"If she isn't with you, her mom, or me at the present time..."

"SHE'S MISSING!"

"Wait, Finn, I think I found her, she's walking out of the ladies room."

"Bloody hell, mate, you gave me a heart attack."

"If I gave you a heart attack, why are you still talking?"

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"I said she wasn't with me at the present time, not that I didn't know where she was."

"That was so not funny."

"I thought it was. So what do you want Finn?"

"I'm bored," Finn complained.

"Where are Colin and Steph?"

"Sitting next to me, bored too."

"I'm sure you can find something to do. And don't even think about coming here."

"You take all the fun out of it, why can't we come?"

"Because we left to get away, and you coming brings reality back."

"Finny adds to the magic."

"Not this time Finn. Go bug Lorelai or go somewhere, between you, Colin, and Steph, you have infinite amount of places to go or things to see. Go to Switzerland, go to Martha's Vineyard, go to Florida, go to the Bahamas, you can do anything you want with all the resources available to you."

"But you and love aren't at any of those places," Finn wined.

"You'll have to pick your own lock," Logan hung up, "They'll be in New York by sundown," Logan said and that explained it all to Rory.

"So are you the only one that can pick a lock?" Rory asked.

"Nope, just the fastest. I perfected it so that we can sneak into places a lot faster than if one of them picked, though they would eventually get in."

"Very devilish."

"They say the handsome devil."

"I'll agree to that now, but it could change later," Rory said standing up.

"Where to next?" Logan asked, standing up too.

"How about the house that we have surprisingly not been to yet."

"Perfect," Logan and Rory threw away their trash and walked out to Logan's car. Logan drove down a familiar path to him and pulled into the gates. He killed the engine as the gates closed. They stepped out into the cold and walked into the house, "Home sweet home, or at least more of a home than the Huntzberger estate will ever be."

"I like it," Rory said looking around.

Logan picked up the bags and led Rory into a bedroom, "This is where we will be staying because it is my room and the only bedroom that is not cold and nondescript."

"I like this room, it is very you," Rory said looking around. There was a bold blue comfortable on a king size bed and the walls were also a tone of blue. There were random pictures around the room with memorabilia from times past.

Rory sat down on the bed, but Logan pulled her back up immediately and out of the bedroom, "Once you lay down, you don't get up. It's too comfortable, kinda like being on a cloud. And if you don't understand you will later, and you can ask Colin and Finn about me and that bed two years ago," He explained as they entered the living room.

"Ok then, how about some coffee?" Rory asked.

"Didn't you just have some?"

"Don't question, but a stupid reason could be I just sat on a cloud and I want some coffee, please," Rory pulled out her patented Bambi eyes.

"Oh God, can't look, too blinding," Logan joked covering his eyes.

"Please, don't you love me?" Rory pleaded.

"Ok course I do, Ace," Logan smiled, pulling her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. That was supposed to be that, but it wasn't. They backed up and fell on the couch, never leaving each other. Their hearts sped up, both losing oxygen. Logan pulled back. He had to, and not just because of air. He could see that line again. The line of no return where had no control anymore. He couldn't go there, not now, not here. "You still want that coffee Ace?" He asked desperately. Trying to regain his breath and control over himself. Rory nodded and relief flooded over him. "Ok," He pulled her up and gave her a tender kiss and took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Rory hid a smile as it dawned on her what was racing through Logan's mind and why he had pulled back. She still had no clue as to what exactly she did to him, but was starting to grasp the concept as she started to experience the same feelings. The feeling of her heart pounding and not thinking about what she was doing, just having him so close to her. Rory jumped up on the counter as Logan made the coffee.

"Have you called your mom yet?" Logan asked coming and standing in front of her, his hand on her knees.

"Not yet."

"So how was my driving today?"

"Very good," Rory smiled.

"So can I call and brag?"

"Only if you tell her that it was your idea and not mine," Rory said pulling her phone from her pocket and handing it to him.

Logan dialed the number, "Hello?" He said as she picked up.

"Hey Logan! What's up, why are you calling? Is everything ok?"

"I am very sorry to inform that your daughter is still recovering from my very awesome driving skills," Logan said as seriously as he could.

"Sorry about that kid," Lorelai said relieved, she thought something was really wrong for a moment when he started.

"Don't talk about me behind my back."

"You heard half the conversation."

"So."

"So, I'm sorry, let me talk to my daughter."

"Fine," Logan said and he handed the phone to Rory.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted her mom.

"Hey sweets, did you put him up to that?"

"He was suppose to tell you it was his idea," Rory said glaring at Logan, who was pretending to be innocent as he took out coffee cups.

"Bad Logan!" Lorelai shouted loud enough for Logan to hear, and he rolled his eyes.

"So what's up with you?"

"Well, the inn is busy, Luke won't get festive making Taylor very mad, Sookie is freaking out right on schedule, Liz and TJ are coming for Christmas, Grandma wants to still have dinner even though it is on Christmas, Patty is yelling at her dancers for not getting the steps right, which means Kirk is bragging because he can do it pathetically, Babette is wanting to sell hot chocolate in front of Taylor's Ice cream store, making him even more mad, and I think that is it."

"Way to slip in that Liz and TJ in the middle thinking I won't notice, so they are coming?"

"That is what Luke said, he asked me to give them a room, it that ok?"

"Just make sure you ask Liz if those earrings are real."

"I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me. So how is Martha's Vineyard?"

"Awesome, I've been here only a few hours and I love it."

"What cha been up to?"

"Shopping, Christmas presents."

"What did you get mommy?" Lorelai asked very excitedly.

"I will tell you Friday," Rory smile.

"I hate you."

"I love you too mom."

"Ok, I guess this is bye, stay safe kid, and try to have fun, I know it is a hard concept for you to grasp, but ask Logan about it, I think he is an expert on it."

"Ha-Ha mom, the same goes to you."

"Bye."

"Bye," Rory hung up and looked at Logan who was handing her a cup of coffee.

"So who are Liz and TJ?"

"Luke's sister and her husband. He's totally crazy and fits in. He like tights and has an etch-e-sketch."

"Sounds like Stars Hollow material."

"Liz makes jewelry and sells it on a Renaissance tour fair thing," Logan laughed, "And you are laughing at me."

"Not you, never you unless I am suppose to, I was just laughing at your choice of words," Logan said leaning forward and kissing her.

"You are not getting off that easily," Rory pulled away, pretending to be mad. Logan found it adorable and leaned in and kissed her again, bringing his hands to her wait, bad decision. He moved them back to her knees and leaned his forehead against hers as he said tenderly, "There is an old-fashion movie theatre a few blocks away showing the old version of Pride and Prejudice and at least two coffee shops on the way.

Rory smiled, "What time does it start?"

"Seven," Logan said before kissing her again. He stepped back and she slid off the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Logan knew this was a bad decision as he backed out of the kitchen into the living room. Their coffee forgotten on the counter. They fell back onto the couch for the second time that afternoon.

That line in Logan's head came to him with even greater speed than before. He could imagine himself surrounded by sand somewhere in a desert for some reason and running, running as fast as he could. And he saw himself coming to an abrupt halt as a thick red line was painted on the sand right in front of him. And he stood there looking all around him. Logan in real life brought his hands to Rory's face and in his mind he saw himself again. Slowly look around one more time before taking one step back and then another. He slowly backed away before turning around and sprinting away once more. And he ran, ran, and ran as fast as he could to get away. But in every wide shot that came to mind as he ran away from that line, it trailed behind him just mere feet, no matter how fast he ran or how far he thought he had gotten away from it. It he just looked back, there it was just a few yards behind him.

-----------

**AN: There it is the next chapter. Sorry again about the wait. Track ends in two weeks, and after it does, I should be able to update faster as I will have more time. Please review and thank you for reading. Ok and one last thing, I edited this because I have had a lot of questions about it, the last little part is all the imagination in Logan's mind, he isn't physically doing it.**


	37. Gulp, this is scary

**AN: Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I am sorry about the lack of updates, but my track season officially ended yesterday so now I am happy to be able to work some more for you to read and hopefully update more often. Thanks and enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 37

Later that night as Rory and Logan lay on his bed in each other's arms looking out the window at the trillions of stars staring back at them.

"Logan?" Rory asked breaking the silence for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah Ace?" Logan replied.

"What cha thinking about?"

"Something I wouldn't think you would want to know."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause you'd ended up a deep red blush by the time I finish telling you all the things running through my mind."

"You just went around in a circle."

"No I didn't you just need to think about what I wouldn't want to discuss with you," Logan said. Rory let out a sigh of frustration. She looked out the window again and tried to piece the puzzle together. Of course when it hit her Logan could see a red tint run down her neck, as he knew she blushed. "Told ya."

"You truly are a guy, if that thought runs through your head every five seconds."

"Not every five seconds, just moments like this. Then it is quickly followed by the thought of your mom killing me. And then it all drifts off to something that wouldn't make your mom want to kill me."

"I don't think she'd kill you."

"She would."

"Luke might castrate you though if he found out probably via my mom."

"Not any better, practically the same thing."

"So moments like this, what exactly is the 'this'?"

Logan thought for a moment before saying, "The moments like in cartoons with the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. And they are in a huge fight, but the angel has always won, thankfully."

"Thankfully?"

"Yes thankfully, I am not pushing you and I can tell myself that you are not ready, I am happy that you are not ready."

"How do you know that I am not ready?"

"That statement right. And, I don't know, I just can tell. As I person who has done it, it just something I can see that you can't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I like that. I agree with you on it, at least for now."

"At least for now?" Logan asked just a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not really like my grandmother in that subject. I don't really think you have to wait to get married, but it is nothing to take lightly."

"Maybe you should be a philosopher."

"Or not."

"Or not," Logan nodded.

"So you are happy that I am not ready for it yet?" Rory looked at him suspiciously.

"It is something that can changes things and relationships, and I really like where we are at. I am perfectly content at where we are. Thus it is the reason the angel keeps that card in his back pocket until he is just about to lose and then he pulls it out and wins."

"What about win it doesn't make the angel win?"

"Then I am screwed and will dig into his back pocket to find another card that works even better."

"What about when you don't find anything?"

"You'll know and I will be sprinting out the door very embarrassed."

"Oh," was all that Rory managed to say.

"Yeah."

"This is one of those really embarrassing conversation I can see myself telling my daughter in the future when she considers it."

"And who is the father of said daughter?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not ready to think about any of it: marriage, children or anything of the future. I just want to make it through senior year and through college and grad school if I go before I even think about a romance. And don't take this the wrong way or take it as an insult or anything or-"

"Ace, I would be running for the door if you said me. I'm just 18 too. I want to think about hopefully graduating this year and how much I can annoy my parents about Yale and how many ways I can get out of managing my dad's business."

"Ok," Rory said awkwardly, "good, this is all a good thing. We are living for now and for maybe the next few days, not social security in fifty years."

"Nice business term."

"Thank you, I can't go into the flying room of a newspaper and not know what people complain about. I can tell a lot about the oil crisis in the middle east too."

"The United States has made some interesting choices in the middle east hasn't it?"

"Yes it is."

---------

The next day Logan and Rory walked hand in hand down the beach in the early afternoon. "So is there anything that we should do today?" Rory asked.

"Nothing that we should do, but there are things we could do," Logan said.

"And what _could _we do?"

"I think that there are harbor tours going on with all the tourists that come around Christmas, there are still yet more shops that your didn't see yesterday. My family has a fabulous movie collection at the house in my opinion. Um, we are on vacation, we should have a million things to do and absolutely nothing to do, and we seem to have reached that point."

"I think that I would like a tour of the harbor, I have yet to ever been here before so I would like to know a little more of the lay of the land so more. Or water I guess."

"It's really beautiful, just like you."

"That was such a scripted line, I feel like I am in a movie, and I can't act, like at all."

"How can you not act, it is just pretend. I can act, anyone can act, maybe not the best in the world, but everyone can do it."

"Well not this person hear, we had a school play in third grade and I sucked, even my mom sort of admitted it."

"Your mom wouldn't do that. My mom would do that, but yours wouldn't."

"She did, I think it went something like this – 'Well, you weren't the best one up there so don't quit your day job, but that means you have room to improve and work on it which is something you like, getting better at things.' End quote. I think that it was suppose to find a way to be positive, but it was lost in translation."

"You proved my point."

"I did not! How did I do that?"

"I said everyone can act and you did, and it is something that everyone has to work on it and no one it ever the worlds best, but everyone can do it, some just need small bits more of work to do than others."

"Ok, you just went Gilmore on me and said something so confusing not even you get it."

"Well it made sense in my head."

"Of course it did," Rory said looking at him and nodding.

"It did!" Logan stressed as he and Rory both held back a laugh. Rory rolled her eyes. Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before kissing her temple.

"So are we just going to walk or are we getting on a boat?" Rory asked just before they turned a corner and saw a boat. "Never mind just pretend the last 30 seconds didn't happen since you are such a great actor," the end had a sarcastic twist to it and Logan smirked.

-----------

Later that night while Logan was in the kitchen getting ice cream for him and Rory, Rory called her mom. "Hey mom."

"Mom? Who is mom? I know I can't be mom; I don't seem to have a daughter that I didn't name after myself. It is just impossible..."

"Mom! So I maybe should have called you earlier, but we went on harbor tour, it was amazing, it is so pretty here. We should come here sometime in the summer. Grandma and Grandpa probably have a house here."

"And if we ask them for it they will want to come."

"Right, stupid idea, but still we should come here, you'd like it."

"Well maybe I will leave Stars Hollow right now and come and you can show me."

"Or maybe not. You are still ok with everything happening aren't you? Cause I can tell you nothing has happened nor will it, I swear."

"But you would tell me if it did?"

"Yes, of course."

"And I can tell you things you wouldn't really want to hear either then right?"

"I don't want to hear about Luke, if you do start that, I am hanging up."

"No this isn't about that."

"So what are you wanting to tell that you think I don't want to hear about?"

"Well, it is actually kinda funny how life wants to screw you over when you have such good things going for you. He's really sort of a meany, Mr. Life. And-"

"Mom, skip to the point," Rory cut in, "Dragging it out doesn't help any except makes you dread more what is to come."

"Well I just want you to think and guess who I saw in the diner this morning."

"Luke," Rory said automatically.

"Someone who if I saw them in the diner would make me trip over nothing and then lay shocked on the ground for a few minutes before Taylor comes and makes me get up because I am in the way."

"Um," Rory thought, "Miss Patty in something audacious?"

"Think outside the box, what happened to my genius?" Or I guess it would be outside Stars Hollow."

"Mom, why don't you just tell me?"

"One more guess."

"The president."

"That wasn't serious. But well, this morning when I was about to walk into the diner, through the window I saw Luke with one of his family members."

"Like-"

"Yep, like Jess," Rory fell off the couch and hit her elbow on the coffee table ("Ouch!"). Logan was walking over at that time with two giant bowls each with every type of ice cream he knew Rory liked, which was a lot. He set the bowls on the table and helped her up while giving her a quizzical look. "Liz wanted him in town for Christmas. And he of course was so excited to come back for a visit."

"Um, wow, so I think I changed my mom, I think we should just move here and never go back to the Hollow starting now."

"Yeah that was the reaction I thought would come out of that. So what?"

"I don't know."

"Ok Skippy," Lorelai said and there was a silence. "So what does Logan know about him?"

"Like nothing."

"You never told him about him."

"Your hims are confusing."

"Ok, rephrase, You never told Logan about Jess."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Never really a problem or important enough to talk about."

"And you just totally ignored it hoping it would never come up and were way to scared to bring it up."

"No! Perhaps, maybe, ok yes."

"That's my Harvard-bound. Ok, so it Logan like by you, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"That is what I thought so Jess's new name for the next few minutes is Bob."

"Where did Bob come from?"

"Very generic so I thought it would work, I'm sure that Stars Hollow has at least four Bobs."

"Logical, so..."

"So I know you are surprised but will this make you avoid the diner for the next week when he is here?"

"Maybe, I just don't want to see. Everything ended all weird before."

"Little nervous."

"Yeah."

"Like butterflies or something that isn't like butterflies, flutterbyes!"

"Flutterbyes definitely, not the other."

"We have such good code skills."

"Yeah," Rory rolled her eyes.

"So I can expect awkwardness?"

"Yes, most definitely."

"Well just don't let Bob get to you."

"I don't think Bob can anymore, or at least I hope not."

"Good, and if I can make the suggestion, I think you should talk to the boy sitting or standing or whatever he is doing next to."

"I am sure Antonio wants to here all about Bob."

"Antonio? Oh, never mind, I know, the Spanish lover, just a little slow."

"Thank you not Harvard-bound."

"Be quiet and respect your mother who is hanging up."

"Ok mother, bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," they both hung up and Rory looked up to a curious Logan. So now it is a now or nothing sort of deal. Rory had to get it all out before she lost the courage her mother had given her. Gulp, this is scary.

---------------

**AN: And cut. So this is the first half of the chapter that I hope to get the rest of up in the next day or so, maybe a few, but most definitely soon. Please review, and thank you for reading.**


	38. Lots of maybes

**AN: I know I didn't get this up as soon as I said I would, but there was mother's day and a crap load of homework and working a track meet that I didn't know I was working until about and hour and a half before I had to. Ok so done with all my sorry excuses that I am sure you skipped over. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and on with the story.**

Chapter 38

Rory put her phone down and looked at Logan.

"Everything ok Ace?" Logan asked looking at her weirdly.

"Yes, sort of, kinda, maybe, not really, no," Rory stumbled over her words trying to get things organized in her head and it wasn't going fast enough.

"Ok," Logan looked away and then back at her, "so you wanna tell me what was all in that conversation with your mom or is this going to be something awkward you wanna keep from me so that you are supposedly quote protecting me unquote but still ends up doing its damage after it blows up in your face?"

"Definitely a telling thing, it is just I don't really know how to say it."

"Tell it in maybes then, 'cause then 'maybe' things will happen but maybe they won't."

"Ok, we'll try it, but remember it was your idea."

"Will do," Logan said.

"Ok, so maybe," Rory started, "Luke has a sister that I told you about and maybe she has had problems with relationships and maybe one time she ended up having a kid and maybe about a year ago she couldn't handle him anymore and maybe she sent him to Luke so Luke could straighten him out and maybe I was the only one that ever got to him and maybe he tends to bring out my bad side since maybe he is kind of a bad boy and maybe he was the stem of the reason behind my break up with Dean, and maybe when he sees me again he'll want me back again." Rory finished and squeezed her eyes shut and then opened one to look at Logan.

Logan leaned back against the couch, "That was a lot of maybes."

"I know and most of them came true except for some of the last ones because they haven't happened yet."

"Very, very interesting Ace, very, very interesting."

"Oh please give me a little more reaction than that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know something."

"Well you just told me you are human. You have a past Rory. So do I, so does everyone else in the world. And I don't really care, just look at my past, I can't really say anything about exes or anything like that 'cause if I did, I'd be a hypocrite. I love you, I trust you, I just don't see the need to worry. Now if we go back and you two are sitting in a tree kissing then yes I will find a need to worry but not here, not now. Now if you want me to scream and shout and be mad at you for having an ex-boyfriend then I can do that but I would prefer not to."

"Really?" Rory looked at him.

"Yes really."

"Are you sure you don't want to scream?"

"And hurt your precious eardrums? No."

"Ok," Rory nodded. "Good, this is all good right?"

"Right," Logan nodded and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back into him. She got comfortable beside him as he reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. "So what do you wanna watch?"

"You know Stars Hollow would be an excellent plot for a soap opera," Rory said as Logan flipped past one.

"With comic relief from Kirk," Logan nodded before settling on a movie.

-----------

Wednesday night, or technically Thursday morning Rory and Logan pulled up to Rory's house. "I feel like a burglar," Logan said getting out.

"I know me too, but I live here and you do to practically, so as long as Kirk hasn't installed another alarm system, we are fine, I hope," Rory said getting out of the car too. She and Logan grabbed their bags from the trunk and Rory pulled out her keys. They went into the house and set the bags down in Rory's room. Rory walked upstairs to see if Lorelai was home. Rory opened the door to her mom's room. Lorelai was there asleep, and so was Luke. Rory smiled, they looked good together. Rory was so happy that her mom was happy and had found someone so great for her. Rory wrote a note and taped it to the door. She went back to her room where Logan was unpacking.

"She home?" he asked softly.

"Yes, and so is Luke. She looked so happy. And that makes me very happy. I wrote a note for her so she doesn't freak out."

"Did you tell her not to wake us up because it is way past midnight and I am tired. I now believe in carlag," Logan said yawning.

That caused Rory to yawn too, "Maybe we could do this all to tomorrow."

"I like it," Logan said.

They crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

----------

The next morning Lorelai woke up and noticed a note on her door. She first thought it was from Luke, but then saw that he was still asleep beside her. She trudged up and looked at it. It was from Rory. When did Rory get home?

_Hey Mom, Logan and I got back at about 1 AM, why we chose that time to come home, I'll tell you when and if we wake up. We are very tired, don't wake us up unless it is a time that our favorite Australian would like. Don't take anything dirty from thing from that. You looked really happy with Luke. You looked just as madly in love as you say Logan and I are. I love you mom, _and it was followed by Rory's name all loopily signed.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's note. She was very happy with Luke. Lorelai walked downstairs and looked in her daughter's room to see Rory curled up with Logan sleeping. Lorelai couldn't help but smile. Rory was right about one thing, both Lorelais were madly in love. Lorelai closed the door and made her morning cup of coffee. Luke came down a few minutes later. "Hey," Luke said taking a cup of coffee.

"Rory and Logan are back and sound asleep," Lorelai said motioning to the door.

"When did they get back?" Luke asked.

"Around 1 Am according to a note Rory left me. And they are apparently very tired."

"Why 1 AM?"

"She said she'd tell me when she got up."

"Odd time."

"She said not to wake them up."

"Why would you be up at 1 AM?"

"The only time we should wake them up is if Finn would like the time. So I wonder if we should wake them up if the house caught on fire?"

"You don't think they were doing..."

"Luke, she said not to make anything dirty, and if something like that would happen, she would tell me, unless that is what she wants to tell me when she wakes up."

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

"But I'm sure it isn't, she would have woken me up if that was the reason."

"It is the reason, can I be mean to him, like more than normal."

"All you want hon," Lorelai patted him on the shoulder and Luke was happy for the time being. He went to the diner and Lorelai left for the inn after leaving Rory a note taped to her bedroom door.

Sometime around two that afternoon Rory woke up. She had to think about where she was. She rolled over to look at Logan. He looked peaceful as he slept.

"Good morning beautiful," Logan said opening one eye.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm not, what time is it?"

"Just past two."

"Get up or back to sleep."

"I really want to go back to sleep, but get up. I want to see my mom. It seems like forever since I've seen her," Rory rolled off the bed and hit the floor, "ow!" She heaved herself back up. Logan laughed sleepily as he got up. He slipped on a t-shirt and fell. Now it was Rory's turn to laugh. She stumbled to her door.

"I am so tired I could sleep right here," Logan said from the floor.

"Note, my mom left me a note," Rory said just staring at it on her door.

Logan stumbled up next to her, "Just going to stare at it Ace or are you going to read it?"

Rory smiled sheepishly and took it off the door.

_Hey kiddo, thanks for the note. And I must say you and Logan looked awfully comfy together too, and also very tired. But I must say, I will be taking something dirty from it because I need my morning fun. I'll be hanging around the inn up to noon and then Luke's after that. You can come if you want just remember it is a danger zone with Jess. So as Logan reads this over your shoulder I sure hope you told him. Love you babe, the Mommy!_

Rory read it a couple times to actually get it. She yawned, "She's at Luke's." She and Logan sat in the kitchen waiting for the coffee maker. They each downed a couple cups before getting up. "So it Luke's?"

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Jess will be there."

"Ok, don't care," Logan said, "There is way better coffee there."

"You've lived here too long. Coffee has become an elixir to you too, but you still have that whole alcohol thing too."

"I can't help it. I lived with Finn for 3 months one summer when Mitchum wanted me to shadow him everyday for a summer. We went to Europe," Logan laughed at the memory, "Good times." They changed and walked to Luke's, leaning on each other. It was a very long walk.

"Since when was this place so far away?" Rory groaned as she and Logan crashed in some chairs across from a hyper Lorelai.

"Why are you so tired?" Lorelai asked.

"Remember the 24 hour dance-a-thon?" Rory asked in return, "Worse only without being in such a tiresome activity."

"No hot steamy sex?"

"Mother!"

"We weren't even up for more than 24-hours," Logan interjected. "Car rides are tiring and long and I think I am about to fall asleep again."

Rory hit him in the arm to wake him up, "And I think that carlag is worse that jetlag now. And my bed sucks compared to the one in Martha's Vineyard. And there is no ocean to listen to."

"Poor baby," Lorelai said.

"Coffee!" Rory and Logan said together as Luke came to their table.

"You think they spend too much time together?" Luke asked Lorelai, who then pretended to think.

"Do I love coffee?" Lorelai finally said.

"Yes," Luke said. He poured the teens each a cup of coffee. He filled Rory's then Logan's and by the time he had poured Logan's Rory had drained hers. And after refilling Rory's cup, Logan's was all gone too. "I think I am just going to bring a pot over for you guys, and then you can fight over it."

"Good idea," Rory said.

"Geez, what did you guys do?" Lorelai asked.

"The thing is," Logan started.

"We didn't do anything yesterday," Rory finished.

"We were like old people or babies and slept all day."

"Watched some old movies."

"Listened to the radio."

"And that's it," Rory concluded.

"Freaky," Lorelai said.

"Not even a book or newspaper were read," Logan added.

"So if the president died, we wouldn't have known about it," Rory said as an extra thought.

"Unless a radio DJ or news anchor broke in to say it so maybe that statement wasn't totally true," Logan said.

"Touché," Rory said, "So we are still a little connected to the world."

"But not really," Logan finished.

"Definitely freaky," Lorelai said amazed.

"So what did you do?" Rory asked.

"Hung out with Luke or was at the inn," Lorelai said.

"Boring!" Logan exclaimed.

"Throw a party," Rory started.

"Cause mischief."

"Drive Taylor mad."

"Do something odder that Kirk, if that is even possible."

"But spare us of any gross details," Rory concluded.

"I drove my mother mad, if it counts," Lorelai said after thinking.

"Message machine?" Rory inquired.

"With prank calls speaking jibberish."

"I like it," Rory said.

"Ever hear from Finn and them?" Logan asked.

"They came by Tuesday. And they will be back sometime tonight, and will be spending the night," Lorelai informed them.

"They wanted to come with us or find us," Rory said.

"And I told them we were in New York," Logan added, "and then they said they might come bother you."

"They thought that you guys might be up to something dirty is what they told me," Lorelai said.

"We were," Rory said with emphasis.

"And I told them you weren't," Lorelai finished.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"And now they are about to enter the diner," Lorelai said looking through the window.

Finn, Colin, and Steph bounded into the diner, "Love!" Finn shouted coming over and scooping her up.

"Put me down Finn!" Rory screeched as she was taken by surprise.

"Too loud!" Logan groaned covering his ears.

"You sound like Finn," Colin said.

"They are still tired, I told you so, you owe me 50 Colin," Steph said, "How can you bet against that is still a mystery to me. It took all of us to drag him away from there after Kat."

"He had been there for two weeks though," Colin countered.

"I don't want to hear that either," Logan moaned.

"I remember it! It didn't seem that hard to me or maybe I've mixed it up with something else," Colin said thinking.

"He was drunk, I remember that," Finn said.

"Cause you made him thinking it would make it easier to drag him away when it really made it harder," Stephanie said.

"Which is why you chose to dump at my place instead or yours," Finn said. Steph and Colin nodded.

"Can we maybe be done with subjects that I don't like?" Logan asked uncovering his ears

"We could talk about dear old Mitchum," Finn said.

"No!" Logan said, "That reminded me I have to see my parents tomorrow."

"1-2-cha-cha-cha," Rory said.

"On Christmas?" Colin asked.

"Unfortunately," Logan said.

"That totally sucks, I just have to make a quick appearance and then I am home free, literally," Steph said.

"How Lucky, I am sitting through a five course dinner meal with no Honor," Logan said with a fake smile, "Sounds like so much fun."

"Luke! We need more coffee," Rory said.

"How much have you had?" Luke asked as he walked over.

"About seven," Rory said innocently as Logan nodded.

Finn, Colin, and Steph stared at them, "You have spent way too much time here Huntz," Colin said breaking out of his trance.

"Shut up Colin," Logan said.

"Tenth cup and I am done," Rory announced.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"Cause the mischief that mommy didn't make," piped up the forgotten mother.

"Hello Lorelai, looking beautiful, I am surprise it didn't pull my attention away from your dazzling daughter and oaf boyfriend," Finn said kissing her hand.

"Thanks Finn, but my boyfriend owns this diner," Lorelai smiled.

"No need to worry love, I don't do relationships, how does a one night stand sound?" Finn asked.

"Hey!" Logan just now got his insult; he needed another cup of coffee.

"Shut up slow poke, I am trying to talk this marvelous creature into an unforgettable sinful night," Finn said.

"How about I ask Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Never mind, there goes Miss Patty," Finn said getting up and walking out the door after Miss Patty.

"Now it's boring again, Finn was the only thing keeping me awake," Rory complained.

"Hey! I can't think, but if I could I think I would be offended by that," Logan objected.

"Will Robinson, Rory! Will Robinson," Lorelai said quickly to Rory who looked confused, "It is no longer the Led Zeppelin song, it is now the stairway to hell instead of heaven."

Rory cocked her head to the side as she thought about the reference. She winked at her mom when she got it and left everyone else in confusion. "We will have to watch that sometime mom," she said.

"Am I the only one who is not totally confused?" Steph asked looking at Colin and Logan. Colin shrugged his shoulders.

"It is code for something but there is the Led Zeppelin song 'Stairway to Heaven' and the other thing is from a TV series 'Lost in Space'. And it obviously means something to them, just not to us," Logan explained.

"And you know this how?" Colin asked in amazement.

"I've seen an episode or to late at night and I know the Lorelais, it is not that hard, I just don't know the extent of it because no one but them is suppose to," Logan said.

"'The best thing about being a woman/Is the prerogative to have a little fun and.../Oh, Oh, Oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady/ Men's shirt-short skirt/ Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style/Oh, oh, oh," Finn sang coming into the diner.

"Shut up Finn! My virgin ears!" Logan yelled at Finn, this cause Stephanie to go into a fit of laughter.

"Why don't we ever question his sexuality?" Rory asked as she held in her laughter.

"He is constantly making passes at every redhead," Colin said also trying not to laugh.

"I am just in touch with my feminine side!" Finn defended himself, "And Miss Patty dancers were dancing to it."

----------

This whole scene was watched by a greasy-haired, moody boy at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the loft. His scowl grew more and more with each passing moment until this group of five teens and Lorelai all left the diner in laughter at this idiot named Finn.

-----------

**AN: And that is it. I am again so sorry it took so long to update, but I will try to update again soon. I hoped you liked this chapter, please review and I will work on the next chapter.**


	39. Next to Me

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers, and sorry about the delay I was trying to update my other story. And now I will say this at the top and the bottom because people seem to miss it. I will try update one more time, but June 9th I am leaving for three weeks to Australia and so I won't be able to update for about a month until July. No I have this chapter and maybe hopefully another chapter before I leave but then after that it is until July.**

Chapter 39

"So you picked up on it," Lorelai asked her daughter as they walked down the street with the others. Rory nodded.

"I am guessing it was about this Jess character," Logan said looking at the Lorelais.

"Yeah, he was at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the upstairs," Rory said.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked looking at his friend and pulling Rory close to him.

"And nothing that reminds me of sleep please," Rory added.

"Well," Finn thought for a minute, "I want to start a limbo game in the gazebo!" He grabbed a broom from Taylor – who was sweeping in front of his shop – and Finn ran up the stairs to the gazebo. The group laughed and followed. Lorelai grabbed the other end of the broom that Finn was holding. They held it up very high and Stephanie walked under it barely having to duck. The group went through a couple of time before a group of elementary children asked if they could play too. The teenagers said yes and they stood in line. Getting an idea, Miss Patty stood in her doorway watching them. She brought her stereo out to the front and put on the limbo song full blast. Rory laughed at that as she went under and almost fell. This upset Taylor, and he started to yell. But no one could really hear him over the music. If anyone drove through the town at that moment, they would think it was inhabited by lunatics.

Lane came out and joined the ever-growing line of people. She laughed standing in front of Steph, who recognized her and hugged her. The girls all screamed and laughed in a weird hug circle, everything was crazy. At some point in time Babette pinched Finn's butt before taking his end of the broom from him. He went and joined his friends. This went on for hours, and one elementary school kid finally won and they started over again. Miss Patty turned the music from the limbo to a party mix. Taylor had long since stopped trying to yell and calm everything down, though almost started again as some eighth graders started a snowball war on the seventh graders.

Luke brought Lorelai some coffee. And she made him stay outside and not hide in the diner since no one would be there; everyone was in the town square. Well except for one person. One unhappy, surly boy wasn't excited about the afternoon's events as he stood watching from the diner's window. Who were these people Rory was hanging out with? What happened to her, she changed so much. But he knew the old Rory was strong and would break through for him, she was just struggling momentarily under the shallow Rory right now. He would bring out this old Rory. And things would be the way they should be. Rory would forget about these brats. She's come back to him.

Rory hadn't had so much fun is a long time. Steph and Lane grabbed their friends and pulled them out to dance. Gypsy had taken the broom end from Lorelai and Rory motioned her over. Lorelai let Luke disappear into the diner on a promise he would be at her house for presents at midnight and Lorelai went to join her daughter with her friends.

"This is one of the best Christmas Eve's ever!" Rory shouted to her mom, who could only nod. Something caught Lorelai's eye and she pointed it out to Rory. Michel was dancing with someone they didn't recognize. They both laughed at him and Rory grabbed Logan's phone to take a few pictures and a short video for blackmail.

Rory looked around at all her town people, it was a good day. Someone had made a campfire as night grew. Rory noticed that Lane had disappeared, but then saw her talking to Zach and Brian. They left the town square, but Rory knew they would be back. Rory turned to Logan, who was smiling at her. He picked her up and twirled her around laughing. He held her in a close and whispered and 'I love you' in her ear. Rory noticed Lane and the boys then. She pointed them out to Logan. They were each carrying different cords and instruments and such. They were sneaking them on to Miss Patty's roof. Logan and Rory looked around before sneaking away. Rory tapped Lane on the shoulder causing her to jump. Lane smiled and whispered the plan to Rory, who passed it on to Logan. They nodded and went back to Rory's garage to grab more stuff. They snuck up and set up everything, Gil arrived shortly.

When it was all set up Rory went to Miss Patty and told her to cut the music. Everyone turned to Miss Patty's as the music stopped. Then up from above counting was heard followed by a guitar was heard. Logan flipped on some lights and the band was lit. People started to point to Miss Patty's roof. Rory and Logan went back to their friends plus Lorelai. Rory started to clap with the beat. Logan followed and soon the whole town was clapping too.

Zach started to sing:

__

_**"When she walked in **_

_**I knew I was saved **_

_**Her eyes shone through to my soul **_

_**And I knew she was sent for me **_

_**All it took was one look **_

_**And I was long gone **_

_**All it takes is one kiss to send me over the edge **_

**One touch and I'm flyin'**

_**One look and I'm melting in those eyes **_

_**And I've got everything **_

_**When she stands next to me **_

_**Months ago I'd never guess **_

_**I'd be standing here **_

_**With this beautiful girl by my side **_

_**My one and only **_

_**And I've found what it means **_

_**What it means to really be in love **_

_**All it took was one look **_

_**And I was long, long gone **_

_**All it takes is one kiss to send me over the edge **_

_**One touch and I'm flyin' **_

_**One look and I'm melting in those eyes **_

_**And I've got everything **_

_**When she stands next to me **_

_**When she stands next to me **_

_**Everything goes right **_

_**I've got lady luck **_

_**When she stands next to me **_

_**I'm flyin' **_

_**I'm so far gone **_

_**I'm never comin' back **_

_**When she stands next to me**_

_**Next to me"**_

And few closing chords and a loud bang of Lane's cymbals came the end of the song. "I'm Zach, this is Hep Alien. That was 'Next to Me'. Hold on for the ride Stars Hollow cause we are a 'White Riot'!" And they started to play again. 

Rory was happy for her friend and the band. They sounded good and the town seemed to like them. She turned to a grinning Logan. He scooped her up, kissing her. "You care?" He asked. She shook her head. She brought her hands to his face and kissed her feverishly.

This was all in view of the diner's window. And behind it stood a scowling boy. So his job was a little harder now, but he'd have her back by the end of Christmas break. Everyone would see.

-----------

Late that night after everything had died down, Rory, Lane, Steph and Lorelai were all up in Lorelai's room. Each had a corner with a barricade around them so the others couldn't see. They were wrapping presents, but were still able to talk to each other.

"So Rory," Steph said after a silence, though they had background music playing of a local station playing Christmas music.

"Yes Steph," Rory replied.

"You and Huntz and one hell of a kiss earlier."

"I know, I was there."

"I was so right about your chemistry."

"Yes you were."

"So why didn't you tell us, we're your friends."

"Rory hates attention," Lorelai supplied.

"Like the time in third grade we had to read a story we had wrote to the class and she nearly fainted," Lane added.

"I was sick," Rory defended.

"I took her temp that night and it was 102 degrees," Lorelai said, "And I freaked out and called Lane's mom for help like an idiot and I haven't had so much orange juice in all my life. It was like I was sick too."

"She still almost fainted," Land repeated.

"You know, I have stories on you too Lane," Rory said.

"So how was the band," Lane changed topics.

"It was awesome Lane, and back to Rory. What exactly are you and Huntz up to?" Steph said.

"Well you should know that we are dating. I know we didn't tell you, but now you know, and there is nothing more to it," Rory said.

"Well I know, but," Rory said.

"But what?" Rory asked slightly annoyed, she knew what was coming next.

"What have you done, anything?" Steph asked.

"Is this the whole sex-ed talk, mom and I have been having it since I was five, I know where babies come from," Rory said.

"Not exactly sex-ed, but have you considered it?"

"Can we please not talk about this, it is Christmas Eve."

"What are we not talking about?" Finn asked walking in with Colin and Logan, "Should I grab the tequila? That gets everything out.

"Now I am definitely not talking," Rory said.

"Ok boys, get out so I can get Rory to talk," Steph said.

"But I want to hear," Finn whined.

"Me too," Colin added.

"Logan get them out of here or you are sleeping on the porch tonight," Rory said.

"Ok you heard the lady, out," Logan ushered the boys out and closed the door.

"And no listening either," Rory added.

The girls heard the boys groan outside the door and walk down the stairs. Steph got up and insolated the door with pillows before returning to her corner.

"So will you talk now?" Steph said.

"I am I the only one who find this subject a little bit uncomfortable for Christmas Eve?" Rory asked popping up from behind her walls.

"You know you have to Logan about it," Steph said.

Rory groaned. "Well as a mother taking her role of making her daughter hate her," Lorelai said, "I can tell you they have talked about it, now the actually act I can't say."

"Come on Rory," Lane said.

"There is nothing to say," Rory said, "It's not done, it's not going to be done, so there is nothing to say. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine be that way, but," Steph said.

"What are you getting at?" Rory asked.

"Just tell us about it when it happens, and if it is as good as all the girls say," Steph said.

"Yes, because that will make me want to go do it," Rory said sarcastically, "Now are we done with it?"

"Yes," Steph said unhappily.

"Good, because I am done and I am going to go down and see what the boys are doing, because I doubt they will want to discuss me having sex with Logan!" Rory said in a huff getting up from behind her partitions.

"Ok kinky," Finn said walking in, "We need batteries and why the last thing we heard was something about sex and Logan, mate, you've been holding out on us?"

Rory groaned and crumpled behind her walls, "I need coffee and out of this night mare."

"Ok, everyone close their eyes," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"So Rory can covertly sneak out and run to Luke's. I expect her back by midnight because then it is Christmas and I want to open presents," Lorelai said, "And if Logan was a smart person, he's follow her. So one, two, three close your eyes."

Rory got up and left the house with Logan a few steps behind her. He caught up to her in the town square and took her hand and led her to the steps of the gazebo, "Hey Ace, come on talk to me," Logan said sitting down and pulling her down gently beside him.

"I really don't want to talk about it Logan," Rory said, putting her head in her hands.

"Well from what I heard makes me want to talk about it, even with the topic."

"The topic is a you and me thing. I don't want to talk about it with them."

"Ace, I want you to talk to me about it. Every thought that runs across your mind, now, later, or before if you want. I want you to be comfortable talking to me about anything."

"I said them not you. I can talk to you. I don't want to talk to them about us and if we are or not having sex. It's a Rory and Logan thing, not a Rory, Logan, Steph, Finn, Colin, Lane and my mom thing."

"Ok, that is fine, but may I say one thing," Logan asked and Rory nodded, "It is good for you to talk to me, but if I can say, I think you should be able to talk to your mom about it too."

"I know, and I can if I have to, but not in front of our friends. I don't want Steph there peppering me with all the questions."

"I will talk to them. I'll tell them, as in you and me, don't need to talk to them about what we are doing and it is nothing they should be concerned with. It is between you and me, not you, me and them. If people need to be talking it is you and me and maybe Lorelai would be the only other person in that conversation. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Rory smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Ace," Logan smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "I'll go back and tell them that and you can go to Luke's and I will be there in a few minutes." Logan got up and helped Rory up too.

"No," Rory said, "talk to them later."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Jess is at the diner. I don't want to go in there without you. He probably has already formulated dozens of plans to get me to hate you and go back to him."

"But that's not going to happen right?"

"Never," Rory said and she leaned up to kiss him.

"Good, lets go get you coffee and pie, aren't they two of the things that make everything better?" Logan asked taking her hand.

"Can you name anymore?" Rory asked as they walked towards the diner.

"Tacos – especially for a hangover – Sofia dying in the Godfather movies, or a sappy love movie for a broken heart."

"Bingo," Rory smiled as they entered. They sat at the counter and Luke came up.

"What are you two doing here?" Luke asked.

"Seeking pie and coffee," Logan said.

"And why?"

"Because Rory won the race of wrapping all of her presents first. Sa as a reward and to waste time for the others to finish, we are here. And to get out of the cramped house. It gets a million times smaller with Colin and Finn and Steph there," Logan made up, it was partly true.

"Ok," Luke walked down the counter for the pie after pouring them coffee.

"Are you coming at midnight for the unwrapping?" Rory asked.

"Maybe, depends on the yahoo upstairs," Luke said walking back down the counter with their pie. He set the pie in front of them and poured them each more coffee, "Are you as much as an addict as them now?" He asked Logan.

"Maybe," Logan smirked.

"He's be a good candidate for you to practice trying to convert to decaf or tea," Rory added.

"Just because it would work on me, doesn't me it would work on you. You are a billion times more stubborn. It's like my getting you to eat something healthy," Logan said.

"When she was ten for a couple months she would come here everyday after school for me to give her an apple. She'd eat it on the way home and throw it away at Babette's. Freaked Lorelai out that she'd be a healthy eater and not follow in her disgusting eating habits," Luke said.

"Maybe I do have hope," Logan grinned.

"Only if I am sick, that is the only time mom ever kind of eats healthy and when she was pregnant," Rory said.

"You are not getting pregnant," Luke said in a stern fatherly manner, but he was looking at Logan, who was looking at Rory.

"Not until I am happily married," Rory smiled at Luke's manner, "Which will not me for a very long, long time."

"Good," Luke said.

They heard someone trip down the stairs, and they all turned that way. Jess came into view with the three of them staring, "I heard voice," He said finally.

"Usually a sign of people, and what do you know, people!" Luke said uncomfortably.

"I see," He said not moving.

Rory looked down at her plate and saw it was empty, perfect, "Thanks for the pie Luke, I'm going to go gloat, even though I had small presents, and I will see you are midnight hopefully," Rory said getting up and pulling at Logan's sleeve.

"One more bite Ace," Logan said taking his last bite.

"You are not as important as me," Rory said.

"I know people who would disagree," Logan countered.

"Yes, but we hate these people."

"Touché, ok, I'm done, let's go," Logan said getting up. He took Rory's hand and they walked out.

"Don't do anything Jess," Luke saw the look, "She's happy, she's with Logan, and they are good together." Luke could tell that Jess was planning something he just didn't know what. But anyway it went, it would not be good. Luke had finally started to like Logan, and he didn't want Jess to screw it up.

"No," Jess said and walked up the stairs, "And I am going at midnight."

---------

**AN: And that is it. I hope you liked it. And I will say again for anyone who may have missed it. I will try to post one maybe two more chapters before I leave June 9th for vacation. Please leave me a review and I will work on my next chapter.**


	40. Sexist Christmas

**AN: And so here is the next chapter that I wanted to get up before I left for vacation, and maybe I'll get one or start another one before I leave. Ok, here we go. And one last note, thank you to all of my reviewers!**

Chapter 40

Logan and Rory walked into the house a few minutes later. Everyone was gathered in the living room and presents all under the tree and everyone seated, "Hey," Lorelai smiled as they entered.

"Hey," Rory said, "I am going to go grab my presents, ok," she looked at Logan before going upstairs.

"What was up with that look?" Rory hear Finn ask before she shut the door to her mom's room she'd wait a few minutes. She put a few last bows on her presents, gathered them all up and listened at the top of the stairs. Finn was trying to get everyone to sing Silent Night. How ironic? She smiled and walked down the stairs, "Love! How about it? Silent Night, come on you know you want to," Finn coaxed as she set her presents down under the tree.

"I don't think so Finn," Rory said.

"Ok, time to unwrap!" Lorelai said giddily.

"What about Luke? Isn't he coming?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and," Lorelai said, "Jess," Rory groaned, "Before you two lovebirds got home Luke called saying that Jess said he was coming, my guess is to spy."

"Ok, we are going sexist!" Steph exclaimed, "Boys on that side, girls on the other," She, Rory, Lorelai, and Lane squished together on the couch. The boys laughed as they settled on the floor.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Finn complained.

The doorbell rang, "None, I got it," Colin said getting up. He went and opened the door and then Luke and Jess back in.

"Finally!" Lorelai said looking back at them.

"It is just now past midnight," Luke said. He came over and kissed her, "Looks like we belong over there, being guys and you seem to be having disputes."

"Not really, but haven't you heard of ladies first, and whoever is on the couch gets to open presents," Rory said.

"Right, now we are ladies," Lorelai said, "Just remember that," and she sprinted off the couch and dove under the tree to find her presents. Everyone else, save Jess, laughed at her. The other girls followed in suit. A few minutes later they were all seated again on the couch with a pile of presents in front of them. "So toss the paper of the back of the couch, scream really loud, maybe we'll be shut down my Taylor and go!" Lorelai said before tearing into her presents.

They all shouted in glee as they opened different presents and thanking the giver. "Oh, I love this, I'll wear it to dinner tonight!" Rory squealed holding up a skirt from Steph.

"Care to model?" Finn asked.

"After we finish opening everything, we will," Steph said as she unwrapped a present.

"Oh my gosh!" Lane shouted hugging Rory, "I can't believe you found this, I just have one more CD to finish the sixties. Where did you find it?"

"Martha's Vineyard, a vintage CD store," Rory smiled.

"So close, so close, I can smell it," Lane said happily.

"Could be your mom's tofu," Lorelai said and Lane laughed.

"Thanks Colin!" Rory said pulling out a first edition of Jane Eyre.

"Logan may be the journalist, but I am a better listener," Colin said.

"Hey! Did you tell him you wanted that Ace?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sorry Colin, but it still must have taken some time to track down," Rory said.

"Like I said, at least I listen, unlike Finn," Colin said.

All the girls looked at each other, then dug around rapidly for Finn's present. They all had identical bags. They all pulled out lingerie and string bikinis. Everyone started laughing, again except for Jess; no one expected anything less from Finn, not even Luke.

"Will any of you be modeling those?" Finn asked.

"Maybe a bikini, but the lingerie will be kept for our lovers so out of luck there Finn," Lorelai left.

"Don't tell me you went on got all of us stuff like that," Colin asked. Finn just smirked a smirk he had stolen for Logan.

The girls went back to opening presents. "Oooh, mommy loves the scarf daughter," Lorelai said pulling out a flamboyant scarf, "I will wear it tonight, now I have something to look forward to, I want to know what my mother will say about it."

"Keep going," Rory smiled.

"There is more?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded. Lorelai pulled out a racy, low-cut shirt that said 'Look up' on it. Lorelai smiled, still thinking of what Emily would say.

"And more still, well one more, goes with the shirt," Rory said. Lorelai pulled out a pair of sweatpants. They had 'Beauty Volleyball' down one leg and 'Dig-it' on the butt.

"Because it is a sport term thingy," Lorelai said.

"Exactly," Rory nodded.

"And you know this how?" Lorelai asked.

"We played it in gym class, I of course sucked and got hit in the head with a ball," Rory said.

"Klutz," Lorelai laughed at her before turning to Luke, "So Luke, you dig-it?" Lorelai asked suggestively. Luke blushed, but nodded, smiling.

All the girls got to their last presents. Rory was opening Logan's. She tore off the wrappings. She found a beautiful silver picture frame. It had 'My Most' engraved on the top and 'Beautiful Ace' one the bottom, obviously custom made. And inside was a picture someone had snapped of her and Logan dancing at her Grandmother's Christmas Party, her standing on Logan's feet. They were both smiling, staring into each other's eyes completely oblivious. It was magical. "I love it MAC!" She said.

"Just the first, though the others were more of gag gifts, Ace," Logan said.

"Other?" Rory got excited, "Did I miss them?" she ran back to the tree.

"No, they are just hidden. I'll help you find them throughout the day," Logan said.

"Logan," Rory complained.

"Ace," Logan mocked.

"I hate waiting," she complained.

"Well then, let's go find one, we will most likely use it in a matter of hours, or at least sometime in the next few weeks," Logan said getting up from his place, "It's in your room."

"Dirty!" Lorelai shouted.

"Shut up mom," Rory said, blushing.

"Box of condoms!" Finn shouted.

"When did this turn into a guessing game?" Logan asked, "And you are welcome to come." He led everyone to Rory's room.

"Ok, clue," Rory demanded.

"Ok, Ace, think about a typical school morning," Logan started.

"English, book!" Rory opened her cabinets before Logan stopped her.

"Earlier, like way earlier."

"Get dressed, clothes!"

"Earlier."

"Shower?"

"Earlier."

"What's before that? Getting up. So going all the way back to when I wake up."

"That is a very good idea."

"What the heck could you have gotten me?"

"Go through the motions, Ace." Rory lay down on her bed and she popped up as soon as her head hit the pillow. She threw the pillow over her shoulder, which Lane caught, and there stood a small present. "Remember it is more of a gag gift," Logan said as she started to rip of the paper.

"Yeah, yeah," Rory didn't care; she just wanted to get to the present. She cracked up when she tore off the last bit of paper. It was an alarm clock the said 'Extra Loud' on a bright yellow sticker.

"Box of condoms inside so you can wake up after a long night of love making," Finn said.

"Shut up Finn," many of them said together.

"Then back to the living room for the boys turn," Finn said rushing everyone back into the living room, leaving Rory and Logan alone in her room.

As soon as the last person was out the door Rory grabbed Logan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, "You really liked your first presents didn't you?" Logan whispered. Rory nodded and kissed him again.

"Come on love birds, stop making out and get in here, you will have time to do that later when Finn isn't so antsy to open presents," Lorelai called from the living room.

Logan and Rory both smiled and blushed, "I'm opening my clock," Rory said.

"And Logan has to be there for that? We are waiting on him."

"It was ceremonious, but I'll send him out," Rory said, looking at him. She kissed him quickly one more time, wipe off her lip-gloss from his lips and mouthed a 'thank you'. Logan nodded and walked out of the room. Rory quickly opened the alarm clock and set it on her nightstand before walking out into the living room. The boys had taken over the couch, kicking the girls to the floor. The girls were sprawled out on the floor and Rory took a seat by her mother, "Had to embarrass me like that?" She whispered as the boys hunted for their presents beneath the tree.

"Of course daughter, but I'll wrap up this party quickly for you after the boys finish if you want," Lorelai whispered back.

"Nah, it's ok, though if Finn takes too long I will take you up on it."

The boy settled on the couch and started to rip open their gifts, "So, Ace, you wanna explain this one to me?" Logan asked holding up his present. It looked like a watch, but the time was all screwed up, "Can you not set it or is it suppose to be like that?"

"It is like a watch, but instead of telling time, it tells how much time is left, like a timer. It can be set then it counts down so you know how much time you have left at your parents house or at school or something like that," Rory explained, "Right now it is counting down until you have to leave for your parents house."

Logan nodded and picked up another present. And the present opening went on until everyone had finished except for Logan who was idly staring at his last present. "Are you going to open it, mate, cause it is not going to do that on its own," Finn said.

"It says it is from the Lorelais, and I am not sure what is going to pop out at me, so I'm trying to figure it out," Logan said still looking at the present.

"Nothing is going to jump out at you, ask Luke," Lorelai said.

"I would, but I don't want to talk to Luke about what you got him, I am trying to stay as far away from that as I could," Logan said, "And you Lorelai, are one of the best liars here out of all of us."

"Yeah, you easily fit in with the three stooges," Steph said, "And that is a compliment, just for clarification."

"I promise that nothing is going to jump out at you," Rory said.

"Alright, but if you are lying, I'm not giving you any more of the hidden gifts," Logan said as he started to unwrap the gift cautiously to find a box. He opened the box and buried under tissue paper was another gift-wrapped box. He went through this several times before finally getting to the present, this made everyone excited to see what was in it. It was a book, but no ordinary book. It was written, hand written even, by the Lorelais and said The Official Gilmore Girl Rule Book. "So I finally get one," Logan grinned.

"Now you can't plead ignorance when you break a rule," Lorelai said.

"I'll make sure I memorize it."

"And any additions or amendments will take one day to pen in, so be prepared to lose it every once in a while."

---------

**AN: And there you go, the next chapter and the last chapter for a while until I get back from my trip. Please leave a review and I will get back to you one it either before I leave or when I get back.**


End file.
